The Affair
by soonshimie
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER] "Pernah dengar kata-katanya Paulo Coelho? Love is a trap. When it appears, we see only its lights, not its shadows. Sejak dulu, urusan cinta tidak pernah mudah, Yoongi. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi padamu, Taehyung dan dia. Juga aku." TaeGi/TaeKook/MinYoon. GS for Yoongi and Jungkook. Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _/_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi namun apartemen luas yang mewah itu masih lengang alih-alih dipenuhi kesibukan pagi hari. Hanya satu jendela tinggi di dekat televisi yang terbuka, namun tidak juga membuat aroma pengap memualkan pasca-seks berganti dengan udara pagi Seoul.

Di dalam kamar, seorang wanita muda berusia 25 tahun terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang belo mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan sebuah dengkuran halus disisinya benar-benar membuatnya terjaga.

Wanita itu menoleh dan seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya. Seorang pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya masih tertidur pulas, suara dengkurannya yang lembut memenuhi kamar. Si wanita tertawa kecil, mengelus pipi si pria, menyingkirkan rambut cokelat gelap yang jatuh menutupi kening tegas pria itu. Perlakuannya sarat dengan kasih sayang, seolah lupa _siapa_ dirinya dan _siapa_ pria disisinya.

Tidak berniat untuk membangunkan prianya, si wanita beringsut perlahan sehalus kucing. Meraih _dress_ malamnya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. Merasa hari jauh lebih dingin daripada biasanya, tangannya menyambar mantel yang tergantung di kapstok dan mengikat talinya seraya turun ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Ia harus menyiapkan makan pagi secepat mungkin. Atau kalau tidak, ia bisa terlambat pergi ke kantor.

 _Pancake_ selalu jadi makanan instan yang paling sehat yang pernah ada. Adonannya tidak memerlukan bahan-bahan yang rumit dan cara membuatnya juga mudah. Ia sedang membalik _pancake_ di _pan_ khusus ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perutnya. Wajahnya yang putih merona dengan cepat, secepat senyumnya terbit.

"Sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya si wanita dengan lembut.

Si pria bergumam di bahunya. "Kau tidak ada di sisiku ketika aku terbangun, jadi kupikir ada _alien_ yang menculikmu atau apa."

Si wanita tertawa. _Pancake_ -nya sudah jadi. Dimatikannya kompor lalu berbalik menatap si pria, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher si pria. "Satu-satunya _alien_ yang berhasil menculikku kurasa hanya kau," jawabnya sambil tertawa, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat wajahnya jauh lebih manis. Si pria tersenyum gemas dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil selamat pagi di hidung bangir si wanita.

"Sayang, kau ada jadwal hari ini?".

"Tentu saja. Aku kebagian _headline news_ jam dua belas siang nanti dan berita sore,".

Si pria menggumam, mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus, aku bisa memandangi wajahmu saat makan siang dan minum teh."

Si wanita tertawa, namun tawanya hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Ekspresi cerah di wajahnya menghilang secepat tawanya pergi, berganti mendung yang menggantung di kedua matanya yang selalu dipenuhi binar-binar.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi wanitanya yang terlalu cepat, si pria bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kenapa, Sayang? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya lembut, berusaha menyugesti wanitanya untuk bercerita.

Si wanita terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya menunduk, menarik napas panjang, seolah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku…" suaranya menggantung cukup lama di udara, "aku… aku hanya penasaran. Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini, Tae?".

"Sampai kapan kita membohongi _nya_? Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan _nya_ di kantor, hatiku selalu remuk. _Dia_ terlalu rapuh, terlalu lembut hingga aku selalu menjadi orang yang paling berdosa di muka bumi. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk bersikap tidak terjadi apapun dihadapannya."

Kalimat-kalimat itu jelas menohok perasaan Kim Taehyung. Pria itu merasakan dadanya mencelos menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya, juga kata-katanya. Taehyung mendesah, memejamkan matanya dan memegang kedua tangan si wanita.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , dengarkan aku,"

Jeon Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir; pernikahan kami bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi. Ketika saatnya tiba, kau hanya perlu berdiri disisiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Kau mengerti?".

Jungkook masih menatap kedua iris gelap Taehyung, mencari kebohongan yang ada disana, sekecil apapun. Namun tidak ada; pria itu dipenuhi kesungguhan luar biasa dan Jungkook tidak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku percaya padamu."

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum lega. Diraihnya tubuh Jungkook kemudian dipeluknya erat. "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku."

###

"Selamat pagi, Min PD- _nim_."

" _Ne_ , selamat pagi."

Min—satu tahun yang lalu resmi merubah marga menjadi Kim—Yoongi tersenyum seraya balas menganggukkan kepala, hangat membalas sapaan bawahannya. Sebagai salah satu jajaran produser acara di stasiun televisi paling tersohor di Korea, Yoongi punya segudang kode etik, salah satunya adalah tersenyum setiap kali _junior_ -nya menyapa, seburuk apapun perasaannya hari itu.

Yoongi melangkah tegas menyusuri _UG_. Ketukan _stiletto_ Louboutin-nya yang setinggi lima senti menambah kesan anggun dan elegan pada wanita 27 tahun itu. Sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan rekan-rekan kerjanya, Yoongi berusaha secepat mungkin meraih _lift_. Sebentar lagi acara obrolan pagi yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya akan segera dimulai. Ia harus memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar dan tidak cacat sekecil apapun. Karena ia hapal di luar kepala, Direktur Redaksi yang baru _tidak suka_ dengan segala bentuk kecacatan, sekecil apapun kecacatan itu.

Yoongi mendesah ketika pintu _lift_ tertutup sesaat setelah ia sampai. _Lift_ sudah penuh dan ia tidak mungkin berdesak-desakan lagi atas nama Min PD- _nim_ -nya. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah berdiri dengan tangan terlipat angkuh di depan dada, lima detik sekali mengecek jam Alexander Christie yang melingkar anggun di pergelangan tangannya, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai marmer dengan tidak sabaran. Lift-nya _lama sekali_ , gerutunya kesal.

"Ketinggalan _lift_ ya, Nona Cantik?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan, hapal sekali _siapa_ yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sok ABG sejenis itu. "Kalau kau menghampiriku cuma buat mengusikku, pintu lobi terbuka lebar untukmu, Kim Namjoon."

Si pelaku tertawa; Kim Namjoon, sahabat Yoongi sejak SD hingga sekarang. Keduanya tinggal di kompleks yang sama setelah Namjoon pindah dari Ilsan ke Daegu, dan sejak saat itu keduanya terlihat seperti kembar dempet. _Kembar dempet yang terkutuk_ , begitu ejek teman-teman mereka. Terkutuk karena Namjoon yang wajahnya pas-pasan sangat beruntung bisa mengenal dekat seseorang secantik Min Yoongi, sedekat urat nadi di lehernya. Tapi Namjoon tidak masalah diejek wajahnya pas-pasan; buktinya saat ini ia punya istri cantik yang sabar dan pintar memasak. Namjoon membanggakan dirinya sebagai manusia yang selalu dikelingi keajaiban sejak ia lahir.

"Astaga, judes _banget_ ," seloroh Namjoon iseng. Yoongi mencibir. Kalau Namjoon bukan seseorang yang berjasa menariknya dari kehidupan kelam gadis cupu, Yoongi sudah menancapkan _stiletto_ -nya di kepala Namjoon yang katanya isinya otak ber-IQ 145. "Kau lagi PMS?".

Yoongi menggeleng, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding _lift_. "Baru mengantar Seokjin?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya. Dan dewan redaksi acara meminta bertemu denganku dan _judicator_ lainnya jam sepuluh nanti," jawab Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk paham. Tumbuh dengan insting bermusik yang mengagumkan membuat Namjoon menjadi produser musik sekaligus _songwriter_ paling tersohor di Korea. Baru-baru ini Namjoon menghadiri ajang pencari bakat, menjadi salah satu juri disana.

"Bagaimana kabar Taehyung?"

Tubuh Yoongi yang tadinya rileks bersandar di dinding marmer berubah tegang sepersekian detik kemudian. Wajah wanita itu terlihat enggan. "Baik-baik saja. Dia sering lembur, jadi jarang pulang ke rumah," jawab Yoongi enggan.

Mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang aneh, kening Namjoon terlipat tiga belas. "Hei, kenapa nada bicaramu begitu? Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Tidak, kok. Kami tidak bertengkar. Semuanya baik-baik saja,".

Namjoon menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya. Hidup berdampingan dengan Yoongi selama lebih dari 15 tahun lamanya membuat pria itu hapal semua ekspresi dan gaya bicara Yoongi. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa Yoongi sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Kau tahu kita sudah bersama lebih dari 15 tahun dan teman-teman sampai menjuluki kita sebagai _kembar dempet yang terkutuk_ —kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja dengan jawabanmu? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," desak Namjoon.

Yoongi menggeleng, dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Beberapa orang melangkah keluar dari dalamnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Serius," jawabnya, "ah, aku harus segera ke ruanganku, Namjoon- _ah_. _See ya_."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Kau punya aku yang bisa kau percaya, oke?" pesan Namjoon yang hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh Yoongi. Setelah itu, pintu _lift_ tertutup dan membawa Yoongi ke ruang kerjanya di lantai 14. Sendirian.

Mendesah berat, Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin menjerit untuk melepaskan semua frustrasinya. Sekarang juga.

Karena Namjoon benar. _Yoongi jelas tidak sedang baik-baik saja_.

###

"Nona Jeon Jungkook! Bagus sekali Anda tiba di kantor pukul sembilan— _sangat tepat waktu_!"

Park Jimin menoleh dari kegiatan _random_ -nya mengamati orang-orang yang bekerja di balik televisi, pandangannya terpaku pada seorang wanita muda yang menunduk penuh rasa bersalah karena seorang pria bersetelan konservatif yang mahal sedang mendampratnya habis-habisan. Pria itu menggeleng-geleng prihatin; dimarahi atasan memang tidak enak.

Lalu Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, mengamati orang-orang dengan _sangat tidak kerjaan_ —berdiri di dekat pintu _control room_ dengan kotak bekal di tangan. Dengan sabar pria itu menunggu, sesekali mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. _Mungkin sebentar lagi dia muncul_ , pikirnya, menghibur diri sendiri.

Kedatangan Jimin disini bukan karena dia salah satu pegawai televisi atau atasan yang sedang mengamati pekerjaan anak buahnya. Insinyur muda itu berencana untuk memberikan makan siang buatannya; itu sebabnya ia tidak tahu malu membawa kotak bekal terbungkus kain di tangannya. Tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya— _anak pemilik juga punya otoritas di kantor ini_ , begitu seloroh seorang kawannya yang bekerja di stasiun televisi yang sama.

Kemudian, penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Sosok wanita yang ditunggu Jimin akhirnya muncul dari sebuah ruangan. Wajah wanita itu tampak lelah, namun tidak juga mengganggu kecantikannya. Dengan kemeja _peach_ yang dipadukan dengan rok lipit putih, wanita itu berhasil membuat lelaki manapun terengah di kakinya.

Senyum Jimin mengembang secerah matahari. "Yoongi- _ah_!" serunya riang.

Si wanita yang sedang mengurut pangkal hidungnya terkejut, menurunkan tangannya dan jauh lebih terkejut melihat Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangan, tersenyum lebar menyapa. "Ji-Jimin- _ssi_?" cicitnya kaget. Langkah kakinya berubah lebar-lebar dan konstan, dan secepat mungkin menarik Jimin keluar dari daerah kerjanya. Membawa pria itu ke lobi lantai 14. "Astaga! Kenapa Anda bisa ada disini?" serunya tidak percaya, matanya melirik kesana-kemari dengan panik.

"Mengantarkan makan siangmu," jawab Jimin enteng sambil mengacungkan kotak bekalnya di depan wajah Yoongi, "aku membuatnya sendiri, lho. _Salad_ sayur yang lezat, _ebi furai_ yang digoreng dengan minyak _low cholesterol—_ "

"—Dasar gila!" desis Yoongi memotong penjelasan Jimin, mencoba membuat suaranya serendah mungkin dan mengubah gaya bicaranya, "kita sedang berada di lingkungan kantor! _Kau_ anak pemilik stasiun ini, _aku_ pegawai yang bekerja disini yang _kebetulan_ sudah menikah dan _kau_ memberiku makan siang? Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di dekat pintu itu seperti orang bodoh?".

"Hm… satu jam, mungkin?".

"Tidak waras," tukas Yoongi pedas kemudian menormalkan suaranya, "saya tidak bisa menerima bekal dari Anda, Jimin- _ssi_. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih karena kebaikan hati Anda."

Jimin melongo karena perubahan gaya bicara Yoongi yang tadinya _informal_ menjadi sangat _formal_. "E-eh, tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal ini."

Yoongi menggeleng, tersenyum pada Jimin seraya mendorong bekal yang diacungkan Jimin padanya. Jenis senyum yang membuat lelaki manapun tunduk di kakinya, termasuk Jimin yang kini disorientasi sejenak. "Ini di lingkungan kantor. Akan tidak pantas apabila bawahan mendapatkan perhatian yang berlebih dari atasannya, terlebih apabila bawahan itu sudah menikah. Bisa menimbulkan isu yang tidak sedap. Jadi saya tidak bisa menerima bekal dari Anda, Jimin- _ssi_. Saya mohon maaf dan saya sangat berterima kasih atas—"

"—kebaikan hati Anda, oke, terserah," Jimin tiba-tiba mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "kuletakkan saja bekal ini di meja kerjamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega membuangnya." Lanjut laki-lak itu keras kepala, dan melenggang santai menuju ruang kerja Yoongi.

Yoongi membelalak, lalu mendesah keras.

Jimin sama keras kepalanya seperti saat sekolah dulu. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Argh, lupakan!" gerutu Yoongi, melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang padanya, _untuk sementara ini_. Kalau ada isu-isu jelek tentangnya yang bersangkut-paut dengan nama Park Jimin, Yoongi tidak akan segan-segan menancapkan Louboutin-nya ke kepala orang yang menyebarkan isu.

Berbalik dan berencana membuat kopi di dapur, langkah kaki Yoongi terhenti melihat Direktur Pelaksana sedang marah-marah hebat pada seorang wanita muda, yang Yoongi kenal sebagai _newscaster_ kebanggaan stasiun televisi tempatnya bekerja. Jeon Jungkook, baru setengah tahun bekerja sebagai pembawa berita tapi ia sama mahirnya dengan _newscaster_ senior.

"Jangan karena sudah mendapatkan posisi yang diinginkan akhirnya Anda bisa seenaknya sendiri melanggar peraturan kantor!" amuk Direktur Pelaksana, "datang ke kantor pukul sembilan! _Hah_! Kenapa tidak sekalian _bolos_ saja kalau begitu?".

"Ma-maafkan saya, _sajangnim_ ," bisik Jungkook lirih, "saya bangun terlambat karena lupa memasang _alarm_. Jalanan juga sangat macet…"

Melihat bawahannya tersudutkan seperti tikus yang akan dimangsa kucing, Yoongi segera melangkah menghampiri. Berusaha meredam amukan Direktur Pelaksana. "Permisi, Kim _sajangnim_ ," senyum Yoongi berhasil membuat Direktur Pelaksana menghentikan raungannya. Yoongi berdiri tepat disebelah Jungkook, membuat wanita yang lebih muda semakin ciut ditempatnya.

"Ah _ne_ , Yoongi- _ssi_ , ada apa?" senyum Direktur Pelaksana mengembang selebar kain perahu layar. Oke, siapa yang tidak mengenal Min Yoongi dengan segala kecemerlangannya dan kecantikannya?

"Maaf menginterupsi Anda, Kim _sajangnim_ , tapi saya ingin membela Jungkook- _ssi_ bahwa—" Yoongi melirik wanita di sebelahnya; ada bercak merah yang Yoongi _tahu apa_ tersembunyi di balik kerah _ruffles_ yang dipakai Jungkook, Yoongi tersenyum geli karenanya, "—alasan atas kelalaian Jungkook- _ssi_ masih bisa ditolerir dan Anda tidak perlu membuang-buang energi untuk memarahinya. Jadwal Jungkook- _ssi_ hari ini adalah _headline news_ jam dua belas siang dan berita sore, jadi Jungkook- _ssi_ bisa tiba di kantor sekurangnya jam sembilan pagi. Kecuali jadwalnya adalah berita pagi, maka hal itu sama sekali tidak ada toleransi."

Direktur Pelaksana terdiam, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Pria tambun itu berdeham untuk mempertahankan wibawanya yang nyaris runtuh karena kalimat-kalimat cemerlang Yoongi. "Ya intinya," ujar Direktur Pelaksana tanpa menatap Yoongi maupun Jungkook, "saya tidak ingin Jungkook- _ssi_ terlambat masuk kantor lagi. Juga yang lainnya." Lanjutnya berusaha tegas dan berlalu pergi.

Yoongi tersenyum ringan. Ditolehnya Jungkook yang menarik napas panjang karena diliputi rasa kelegaan. "Yah, begitulah Direktur Pelaksana," kata Yoongi sambil mengedikkan bahu, "suka marah-marah dan pecinta ketertiban. Jadi camkan saja untuk dirimu; selalu pasang _alarm_ dan datang ke kantor tepat waktu." Dirangkulnya bahu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terhenyak di tempatnya. Hatinya disergap rasa bersalah, membuatnya gugup dan gelisah.

"Kembalilah ke mejamu, aku yakin kakimu kesemutan karena lama berdiri," kata Yoongi ramah, "dan _anyway_ , sebenarnya alasanmu bukan hanya lupa-pasang-alarm dan jalanan-sangat-macet," sebelah matanya dikedipkan, bersinar-sinar jenaka, "kau pengantin baru, ya? Selamat," selorohnya ringan sambil tertawa, menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook dan berlalu pergi.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jungkook tengah menatap punggungnya dengan mata redup.

###

Ruangan selua meter itu mungkin jadi ruang kerja idaman semua pegawai kantoran manapun. _Curve desk_ dengan komputer layar lebar, _pen tablet_ besar di dekatnya, kursi kerja yang empuk, satu _set_ sofa beludru, lantai yang dilapisi karpet halus. Sebuah _buffet_ berukuran sedang yang jika kau buka lacinya kau akan menemukan jenis-jenis teh sekelas Darjeeling dan Matcha Gemmaicha dan kopi Robusta dalam bentuk bubuk. Penghuninya hanya perlu menggunakan _coffee maker_ untuk membuat kopi lezat dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Juga jendela besar dengan tirai bergaya Perancis yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul yang apik. Aroma _citrus_ segar memenuhi ruangan ber-AC yang damai itu dan sayangnya, penghuninya tidak sedamai ruangannya.

Kim Taehyung dikenal sebagai arsitek muda yang berbakat. Di usianya yang baru 27 tahun, ia sudah terlibat banyak proyek besar dan membuatnya semakin bersinar dan cemerlang. Ia sukses menjadi arsitek yang patut diperhitungkan. Beberapa bangunan pencakar langit di Seoul dan _opera house_ yang baru-baru ini dibangun membutuhkan kemampuan otaknya.

Dihadapannya, berlembar-lembar kertas berisi proyek pembangunan _tower_ 3 gedung stasiun televisi terhampar tanpa disentuh. Taehyung hanya cukup memeriksanya, memastikan apakah semua komposisi dan hitungannya benar dan 60 juta dolar ada di tangan. Bagi arsitek cemerlang sepertinya, hal itu bukan hal yang sulit; menemukan kecacatan diantara kesempurnaan hitungan gedung sama mudahnya dengan menjentikkan jari. Otaknya sudah terlatih untuk menghitung cepat.

Namun saat ini, ia sudah berkali-kali memeriksa sketsa _tower_ itu namun otaknya serasa mati.

Bukan tanpa alasan tiba-tiba arsitek secerdas Kim Taehyung merasa otaknya tidak berfungsi sejenak. _Pertama,_ pihak yang mengajukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatnya bernaung adalah stasiun televisi tempat istrinya dan—oke, kalian bisa menampar Taehyung sepuasnya setelah ini—selingkuhannya bekerja. Ia akan bertemu dengan keduanya secara otomatis, meskipun stasiun televisinya sangat besar, setidaknya ia dan istrinya pasti akan berangkat bersama ketika proyek pembangunan dimulai. _Kedua_ , ia tidak bisa berpikir karena ada banyak masalah seruwet benang jahit ibunya yang susah sekali untuk diurai dan yang _ketiga_ , masalah besar yang membuat otaknya mati adalah perselingkuhannya.

Taehyung menggeram rendah, mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. _Ini gila_ , batinnya menjerit. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi namun ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi terjadi atas nama perjodohan ayahnya. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak sekarat dan keinginan terakhirnya bukan menikahkan Taehyung dengan Yoongi, Taehyung yakin masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini.

Namun yang terjadi diluar kuasanya. Taehyung dan Yoongi menikah satu tahun yang lalu, dalam pesta yang mewah di kapal pesiar. Yoongi adalah wanita yang cerdas, sama cemerlangnya dengan Taehyung, juga berparas secantik peri. Tapi bagi Taehyung yang hatinya _mati_ saat itu, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu. Ia tidak pernah sepenuh hati mengatakan "ya, saya bersedia" ketika prosesi pemberkatan di gereja.

Taehyung tertekan. Ia menikah tidak karena cinta. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang dalam hatinya, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Yoongi. Seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook, yang seharusnya saat ini menjadi _istrinya_ , bukan _selingkuhannya_.

Mengingat segala masalah yang berjubel di otaknya, Taehyung menggerung marah dan kini menggebrak meja. "Sial," gerungnya, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya masalah ini cepat selesai? Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang pada Yoongi dan menceraikan wanita itu dengan alasan _tidak cocok_. Bah, klasik sekali.

Atau membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa perlu tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kemudian Yoongi sendiri yang akan menceraikannya setelah dia tahu suaminya selingkuh sejak lama, bahkan sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Taehyung pikir awalnya itu oke, namun ia jelas tidak bisa memasang topeng terlalu lama.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa berbunyi. Taehyung bangkit, meraih ponselnya dan tertegun. Nama Yoongi tertera jelas di layarnya. Dan Taehyung tidak mungkin untuk menolak panggilan.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

" _Tae_ ," suara lembut Yoongi menyapa gendang telinganya, " _kau sudah makan siang_?".

"Ya," Taehyung melirik jam, pukul dua belas siang rupanya, "sebentar lagi aku akan keluar cari makan. Kau sendiri sudah makan siang?".

" _Mm-hm. Aku membawa bekal,_ " jawab Yoongi, " _kau berencana keluar dengan siapa_?".

"Mungkin sendiri."

" _Perlu kutemani_?" tawar Yoongi, seketika membuat Taehyung terperenyak dan mencelos, " _kita sudah lama tidak makan siang bersama. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan sampai jam tiga sore, jadi aku bisa menemanimu makan siang dan setelahnya sibuk lagi. Apa kau keberatan_?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Yah… bukannya aku tidak ingin kautemani. Tapi kau datang ke kantorku dengan siapa?".

Yoongi tertawa di ujung telepon. Suaranya sama menenangkannya dengan musim semi, cukup membuat Taehyung sedikit terhibur. " _Aku bawa mobil, suamiku sayang. Kau terlalu sering menginap di kantormu sampai lupa kalau di rumah masih ada mobilku._ "

 _Suamiku sayang._

Mendengarnya, hati Taehyung terasa nyeri hingga ke ulu. Setelah berbohong sebanyak dan sejahat ini pada Yoongi, pantaskah Taehyung menerima panggilan seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu, _call_ ," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum, "aku menunggumu. Cepatlah kemari, oke?".

" _Baiklah. Tunggu di lobi, aku akan sampai disana 15 menit lagi_."

Panggilan diputus. Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, memejamkan mata lalu mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

Kim Taehyung, arsitek cemerlang di usianya yang menginjak 27 tahun, adalah bajingan keparat yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

- **To Be Continued** -

 **author's note:** _another fanfics for y'all_! setelah ini, kayaknya saya agak lama nge-post yang lain. nggak tahu kapan pastinya, karena assignments dan exams yang numpuk-numpuk. yah temanya masih sama, chicklit-chicklit gajadi gitu wkwkwk :D

terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang udah review di ff saya yang lain^^ author itu seneng banget loh kalo readersnya ninggalin jejak setelah baca karyanya. bukannya saya gila review, tapi agak-agak curhat dikitlah sebagai author yang dapet review dari pembaca itu gimana rasanya :D nggak cuma review, saya buka selebar-lebarnya buat kritik dan saran kok :)

and there's Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook with their love story yang nemenin kalian akhir minggu ini :) semoga suka semuanya yaaa happy weekend, all!

 _Last, your review?_


	2. Chapter 2

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 2-

.

Seharusnya Jimin tahu ia tidak keras kepala untuk memberikan bekal buatannya pada Yoongi, apalagi sampai nekat masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Jimin lupa kalau ruang kerja Yoongi bukan satu ruangan yang diisi satu orang seperti kantornya. Yoongi juga punya banyak anak buah, mulai dari tim kreatif sampai tim _research_ , dan mereka berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Yoongi sebagai atasan mereka, Min PD.

Dan satu lagi _anak buah_ Yoongi yang membuat Jimin harus menyesali tindakan keras kepalanya.

"Park Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kim Namjoon mungkin kelihatan seperti orang bodoh sekaligus idiot, tapi dibalik wajahnya yang _aku-bodoh-aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa_ , kemampuan analisis Namjoon berbanding terbalik.

"Dan apa itu di tanganmu—kotak bekal?" kening Namjoon berkerut, pria itu menatap Jimin yang sibuk cengar-cengir sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Kedua tangan Namjoon tersilang di dada dengan angkuh, memainkan kursi beroda yang didudukinya di balik meja kerja Yoongi, "kau membuatkan Yoongi makan siang?".

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," Jimin mengedikkan bahu, menyunggingkan cengiran lima jarinya yang membuat matanya hanya tinggal segaris, "menu makan siang yang sehat. Aku yakin Yoongi tidak akan sempat memikirkan berapa kolesterol dalam setiap suapan makan siangnya nanti."

"Heh, masih mengejar Yoongi juga."

Jimin tidak kaget dengan nada bicara Namjoon yang ketus dan dingin. Hampir 12 tahun Jimin menerima sikap dingin Namjoon semenjak Namjoon tahu Jimin menyukai Yoongi. Namjoon memang tidak pernah menyukai Jimin yang mengejar Yoongi.

"Bukan mengejar, _memperhatikan_ lebih tepatnya," ralat Jimin tenang, "aku hanya berbaik hati untuk memberinya makan siang, anggap saja perhatian seorang teman sejak SMP. Apakah aku salah?"

Namjoon mendengus. "Mulut buaya, kaupikir aku percaya padamu?" mata Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan tajam, "mana ada _perhatian seorang teman_ membawamu untuk membelikan Balenciaga _limited_ _edition_ dan tiket kapal pesiar berdua?"

Jimin mendesah panjang, menyimpan kotak bentonya di atas meja kerja Yoongi. "12 tahun kau bersikap dingin padaku, memangnya kau tidak capek atau apa?".

"Aku tidak pernah capek untuk melindungi Yoongi."

"Nah," Jimin menjentikkan jari, "aku juga tidak pernah capek untuk _memperhatikan_ Yoongi."

Lagi-lagi Namjoon mendengus. Lidah Jimin sama licinnya dengan belut. Ditatapnya Jimin dengan mata dipicingkan.

"Astaga, Kim Namjoon. Masa-masa sekolah sudah berlalu dan aku tidak pernah lagi menyentuh dunia balap liar dan Jack Daniels'—kenapa kau masih membenciku?" Jimin melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, "aku sudah berubah. Galangan kapal tidak menyediakan sirkuit dan minuman keras—"

Mata Namjoon masih menyipit.

"—oke, mungkin _wine_ masih diperbolehkan tapi serius. Aku tidak pernah balapan lagi, minum-minuman keras lagi, dan berhenti menyesap lintingan tembakau. Kau tidak percaya?".

" _A man like you never be trusted_ ," balas Namjoon dingin, "siapa yang dulu hampir didepak dari sekolah gara-gara ikut _racing_ konyol yang katanya demi membela harga diri? Siapa yang dulu suka mengumbar janji-janji manis pada cewek-cewek gila _abs_? Dan siapa yang dulu pernah ketahuan bawa pengaman ke sekolah—"

"— _Jesus_ , itu fitnah!" potong Jimin marah, rahangnya mengeras karena menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak, "di matamu, di mata Yoongi, di mata siapapun, _it's true if I was a bad boy_ , _ngisap_ rokok, ikut _racing_ , _underage drinking_ , _whatever you name it_ , tapi Namjoon, _I clearly never brought that sucks thing_ ke sekolah! Seseorang yang melakukannya, mungkin itu kau atau siapa, dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasku dan aku tidak tahu karena aku memang tidak membawanya sejak awal!".

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?".

Jimin menoleh secepat kilat dan Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas. _Oke, fine_. Yoongi melangkah mendekat dengan alis dikerutkan tidak suka, dan Jimin melemparkan senyum menawannya untuk Yoongi—dan justru membuat Yoongi semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh, hai, Yoongi."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada tinggi, ditatapnya Jimin dan Namjoon bergantian, "ini ruang kerjaku, bukan tempat untuk membahas hal-hal diluar pekerjaanku!".

Yoongi melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menatap Jimin dan Namjoon bergantian. "Keluar, disini bukan kantin," ujarnya tegas, "Jimin, urusanmu sudah selesai, kan? Dan Namjoon, produser acara ingin bertemu denganmu di _meeting room_ nomor 2."

Jimin mengangguk, melirik Namjoon sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. "Kuharap kau mau menghabiskan bekalku," bisik Jimin, begitu dekat hingga Yoongi terpaku karenanya, "karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." lanjutnya dan benar-benar pergi.

Namjoon melotot. " _YA!_ ".

"Sudahlah," Yoongi berdecak, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir Namjoon, "kau juga keluar. Ruang kerjaku bukan ruangan untuk sembarang orang."

"Kau mengusirku? Kasar sekali," cibir Namjoon, lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi, menepuk bahu Yoongi dan berujar rendah penuh peringatan. "Berhati-hatilah dengan Jimin. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah putus asa. Dia masih mengejarmu, dan dia masih menyukaimu—"

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Namjoon," potong Yoongi gusar, "sudahlah, biarkan saja! Jimin akan menyerah cepat atau lambat, lagipula aku juga sudah punya Taehyungie. Jimin cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengusik rumah tangga orang lain. Keluarlah, _ppali_!".

###

"Jungkook, ini teks berita _headline news_."

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih," balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil, menerima dua lembar kertas dari rekan kerjanya. Dibacanya sekilas berita-berita yang akan dibawanya saat _headline news_ makan siang nanti. Ada satu berita utama yang disiarkan, tentang ramainya pemilihan Ketua Dewan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , nanti makan siang di restoran Jepang, yuk," rekannya tadi, yang memberikan teks berita, bersandar di meja kerja Jungkook yang dipenuhi dengan benda-benda berbau Rilakkuma. Gelas Rilakkuma, pulpen Rilakkuma, notes Rilakkuma, bahkan _post-it_ lucu Rilakkuma.

"Boleh, aku juga lagi ingin makan sushi," Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan, "eh, cuma kita berdua saja?".

Kim Yugyeom menggeleng. "Nanti kutawarkan ke yang lainnya, tapi kalau kita makan siang berdua juga tidak masalah, kan?" laki-laki tegap itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Jungkook tertawa. "Boleh," sahutnya riang. Tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan ide Yugyeom untuk makan siang berdua. Yugyeom adalah pria yang menyenangkan. Selalu punya _jokes-jokes_ segar dan _win-win solution_ setiap kali Jungkook mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya. Yugyeom satu-satunya orang di kantor yang mengetahui hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung, juga satu-satunya yang memaklumi keadaannya.

"Tadi kena marah Direktur Kim, ya?" tanya Yugyeom, masih betah bersandar di meja Jungkook. Alasannya simpel.

Wajah Jungkook tidak pernah membosankan di matanya.

"Iya," jawab Jungkook sambil tertawa, "tadi aku takut sekali. Direktur Kim kalau marah menyeramkan sekali. Tapi untunglah. Min Yoongi- _ssi_ menyelamatkanku,".

Yugyeom menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak biasanya kau terlambat,".

Jungkook tersenyum. "Salahkan Taehyung kalau begitu."

Senyum Yugyeom luntur beberapa detik sebelum disunggingkan lagi untuk menutupi sorot kecewanya. "Jangan terlambat lagi besok-besok. Kau tahu sendiri Direktur Kim bukan seseorang yang suka memberikan toleransi,".

Perempuan bermarga Jeon dihadapannya mengangguk sambil melakukan gestur ala tentara. " _Sir, yes, sir!_ " yang membuat Yugyeom gemas hingga mengacak rambutnya dan menimbulkan pekikan kesal. " _YA!_ KIM YUGYEOM!"

###

" _Oppa, kau dimana_?".

"Di apartemen. Kenapa?" Jimin mengapit ponselnya diantara telinga kiri dan bahu, sementara kedua tangannya membuka botol _cola_ dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Setelah mengantarkan bekalnya untuk Yoongi, Jimin memilih pulang ke apartemennya untuk sekadar bermalas-malasan. Ia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk jalan-jalan keliling Seoul. Kecuali bersama Yoongi, tentu saja.

" _Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya kangen_ ," adiknya yang paling muda, Park Jiho, bersuara, " _katanya oppa selalu pulang ke Seoul dan tidak pernah ke Busan. Eomma bilang eomma bakal membuatkan kaki babi kesukaan oppa_."

"Emmm… bagaimana, ya?" Jimin pura-pura berpikir. Diteguknya _cola_ sambil mendengarkan bujukan adiknya.

" _Oppa, pulang ke Busan, ne? Selain eomma, aku juga ikut kangen. Jisung oppa juga kangen, kok_."

 _"EH! SIAPA BILANG AKU KANGEN JIMIN HYUNG?! NGGAK!"_

Jimin terkekeh ketika mendengar suara teriakan kesal Jisung dari ujung telepon. Adik laki-lakinya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah akur dengannya. Terakhir Jimin pulang ke Busan sebelum menghabiskan waktu nyaris 2 tahun di Jerman untuk proyek kapal tanker, ia dan Jisung bertengkar karena _game_. "Tuh, Jisung bilang nggak kangen aku. Aku baru pulang kalau semuanya kangen aku."

" _Ih! Jisung oppa jahat sama Jimin oppa!". "Biarin! Aku memang nggak kangen Jimin hyung!". "Aish, jinjja!"_

Jimin mengulum senyum saat Jiho menggerutu dengan dialek Busannya. "Yayaya, aku akan pulang ke Busan lusa nanti," kata Jimin.

" _Eh?! Serius?! Oppa bakal pulang?!"_

"Iya. Mau titip oleh-oleh apa dari Seoul?".

" _Assa! Oppa pulang! Eomma! Jimin oppa pulang!"_ Jiho memekik ceria hingga Jimin terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya agar tidak tuli, " _tidak perlu oleh-oleh. Oppa datang ke rumah saja sudah oleh-oleh, kok_."

"Eh, adikku belajar kata-kata manis dari siapa?" ledek Jimin sambil tertawa. Jimin tahu benar Jiho bukan gadis yang bisa romantis. Memiliki dua kakak yang semuanya laki-laki membuat Jiho menjadi gadis yang penuh spontanitas dan _blak-blakan_. Jimin bilang, mirip Yoongi.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi Yoongi._

" _Bukan dari siapa-siapa. Cepat_ _pulang_ _ke_ _Busan_ _, ne! Kami menunggumu_."

"Mm-hm," balas Jimin, dan panggilan ditutup dengan suara kecupan dari Jiho. Jiho bilang, itu _butterfly kiss_ , ciuman jarak jauh. Jimin hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Yang terpenting, Jimin memang butuh pulang ke Busan saat ini.

###

Taehyung mendongak dari kertas-kertas sketsa gedungnya, menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di atas _sofa set_. Pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit.

Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya, meraih jas biru _navy_ yang bertengger di punggung kursi kemudian menyampirkannya di lengan alih-alih memakainya. Langkahnya panjang dan tegas; berusaha mengejar waktu untuk segera tiba di lobi sebelum istrinya datang ke kantor.

Untuk kali ini, Taehyung ingin menunggu kedatangan Yoongi karena biasanya Yoongi-lah yang menunggu kedatangannya.

 _Lift_ terbuka dan menampakkan lobi gedungnya. Taehyung menduduki salah satu sofa disana, mengecek jam di pergelangan tangan. Waktu makan siang memang sudah tiba, beberapa karyawan keluar dari gedung untuk mencari makan siang di restoran terdekat atau menikmati makanan di kantin kantor.

Pintu sensor otomatis tergeser membuka ketika menyadari ada langkah kaki. Taehyung mendongak, sosok Yoongi dalam balutan kemeja _peach_ dan rok putih tertangkap oleh matanya. Istrinya itu tersenyum, melambai riang ke arahnya. "Taehyungie!".

Taehyung tersenyum, bangkit untuk memberi Yoongi pelukan namun wanita itu lebih dulu menerjang ke arahnya.

"Aku kangen padamu."

Taehyung tertegun. Ada bagian dari hatinya seolah tercubit. Melihat Yoongi yang menyurukkan wajah ke dadanya dan berbisik lirih bahwa ia merindukannya membuat Taehyung merasa jahat. Jahatkarena sudah berbohong terlalu banyak pada Yoongi.

"Aku juga," Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk mendekap Yoongi lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, "maafkan aku karena jarang pulang ke rumah."

Yoongi mendongak, tersenyum manis menatap wajah Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu proyekmu sangat banyak jadi tidak sempat membawanya ke rumah. Asal kau baik-baik saja dan tidak lupa makan dan bercukur—astaga, kau sudah terlambat bercukur berapa hari? Lihat dagumu, kasar sekali."

" _Yeah_ , baru telat satu minggu sebenarnya," kata Taehyung, menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang bertengger di dagunya, "ayo kita makan siang. Ah, tapi apa masih makan sianguntukmu? Kau bilang kau bawa bekal."

"Yah, belum cukup kenyang sebenarnya. Aku masih ingin _nyemil_ , hehehe."

Taehyung tertawa, mengusak surai cokelat Yoongi kemudian merangkul pinggang Yoongi, membawa istrinya itu ke mobil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau kita ke restoran mana?".

Yoongi mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, melirik ke atas sambil berpikir. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Yoongi selalu cantik, kapanpun, bahkan ketika ia sedang berpikir. Taehyung mengakuinya. "Apa ya? Restoran _Chinese food_? Aku pengin makan kwetiau."

"Yakin _Chinese food_? Bukannya kau alergi udang, ya?".

"Ya nanti kau yang makan udangnya, dong."

Taehyung terkekeh, mengusap rambut Yoongi yang dibalas kikikan lucu dari bibir perempuan itu. "Baiklah, aku akan menurut," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum, menyalakan mesin mobil untuk melaju ke Chinatown.

"Aku nyalakan musik, ya," kata Yoongi, membuka laci _dashboard_ mobil untuk mengeluarkan CD lagu koleksi Taehyung dan dirinya. Mereka tidak punya selera musik yang khusus. Kalau waktu _review_ di toko CD enak didengar, Yoongi atau Taehyung langsung membelinya. Tapi Taehyung lebih suka musik dari grup band Barat, seperti My Chemical Romance atau Blink-182. Yoongi memasukkan sekeping CD ke dalam _player_ , menyalakan mode _shuffle_ dan musik bernuansa _synthesizer_ terdengar.

 _"_ _Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_ "

"Lagu siapa ini?" Taehyung bertanya, menatap sekilas pada Yoongi yang tampak menikmati lagu dari CD yang disetelnya.

"Halsey, judulnya Gasoline," jawab Yoongi, "enak, kan? Semua lagu di album Badlands-nya Halsey ini enak-enak semua. Kalau aku lagi bosan di kantor, langsung deh aku _nyalain_ albumnya Halsey."

Taehyung manggut-manggut, mengecek apakah lampu merah sudah berganti dengan lampu hijau. Masih tersisa 30 detik lagi. "Selera musikmu ternyata yang begini ya," komentar Taehyung, tersenyum memperhatikan Yoongi yang bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu. Istrinya itu hapal sekali dengan lirik lagunya.

"Lagu begini dibuat kerja atau santai _recommended_ banget, Tae," kata Yoongi semangat, "daripada Blink-182-mu yang isinya cuma teriak-teriak nggakjelas. Bikin ribut, nggak ada seninya," lanjutnya, meleletkan lidah untuk mengejek Taehyung.

"Eh, jangan salah, ya," Taehyung berkilah, "lagu begini juga ada seninya."

"Seni apa coba?".

"Seni tarik pita suara."

"Gagal lawak, ya?".

"Dasar," gumam Taehyung, mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil, lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Yoongi yang menimbulkan pekikan kesal dari Yoongi tentang ia yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menata rambut.

Sama halnya dengan Jungkook ketika Taehyung iseng mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya yang lebat yang disusul seruan dongkol dari perempuan itu.

Senyum kecil Taehyung berubah menjadi hambar.

 _Kapan kebohonganmu ini berakhir, Kim Taehyung?_

 _###_

Jungkook melirik jam tangan, nyaris pukul 12 siang. Ia mempercepat langkah untuk masuk ke studio karena sebentar lagi _headline news_ makan siang akan dimulai.

"Yuta-kun! Aku titipkan _headline news_ ini padamu, ya!".

Jungkook menoleh ketika suara nyaring seorang perempuan mengusik hatinya dan membuatnya penasaran. Matanya menangkap sosok pemilik suara nyaring itu yang seperti terburu-buru pergi. Senyumnya cerah sekali. Setengah bulan Jungkook bekerja disini, ia tidak pernah melihat senyum secerah itu dari atasannya _yang amat-sangat ia kenal_.

"Min PD- _nim_! Anda mau kemana?" seorang laki-laki berlogat Jepang yang dipanggil Yuta tadi terlihat panik karena tiba-tiba diserahi tugas oleh atasannya.

"Makan siang, apalagi?".

"Iya, tapi kenapa terburu-buru sekali?".

"Suamiku menungguku," perempuan itu mengerlingkan matanya jenaka yang disambut tawa dan anggukan kepala maklum. Jungkook memperhatikan langkahnya yang terlihat ringan, ceria menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lewat dan Jungkook mengerti seperti inilah kebahagiaan seorang istri yang akan makan siang dengan suaminya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, berbalik melangkah menuju studio dan bersiap untuk _headline news_ -nya.

"Kau tegang?".

Kepala Jungkook ditengadahkan dan mendapati Yugyeom berdiri di dekatnya. "Tidak," jawab Jungkook singkat, "jangan menghalangi kamera, Yugyeom. Konyol kalau kau ikut terekam dan tersiarkan ke seluruh dunia," tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Yugyeom menipiskan bibirnya maklum, kemudian melangkah mundur bersamaan dengan aba-aba dari produser.

###

"Ah, sial. Habis semua?".

Jimin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Perutnya lapar dan isi kulkasnya tandas. _Wine_ -nya habis, telurnya sisa dua, dagingnya tidak tersisa apalagi sayurnya. Sepertinya semuanya habis setelah Jimin membuatkan Yoongi bekal makan siang.

Sebenarnya, letak swalayan tidak jauh dari apartemen. Tapi Jimin sedang dalam mode malas keluar rumah sekalipun naik mobil, jadi lelaki itu memilih untuk membuat ramen demi membungkam cacing-cacing di perutnya yang seakan jarang kenyang. Lapar terus.

" _I-cheon sip-o-nyeon. Nongshim shin ramyeon_ ," Jimin bersenandung rendah mengikuti _jingle_ iklan ramen di televisi sambil merebus air dan menyiapkan ramen. Sedikit bersyukur masih ada sosis di dalam _freezer_ , jadi Jimin berencana membuat ramen sekaligus memanggang sosis.

Televisi di ruang tengah menyala. Dari dapur, Jimin bisa melihat televisinya yang menayangkan _headline news_. Berita tentang pemilihan Ketua Dewan yang cukup ramai menjadi berita utamanya. Jimin tidak tertarik. Meskipun ia adalah orang dewasa dan warga Negara Korea, Jimin tidak peduli dengan keadaan politik. Ia tidak ambil pusing tentang korupsi atau sejenisnya. Ia baru peduli dengan keadaan ekonomi yang bersangkut paut dengan cacing-cacing di perutnya.

"Bah, terus saja membunuh lawan politikmu, Bung," gumam Jimin, meraih _remote_ televisi kemudian menggantinya dengan _channel_ lain. Wajah cantik pembawa berita tadi menghilang dalam sekejap. "Ah, coba saja yang membawakan berita itu Yoongi, ya."

###

"Kyaaaa! Selamat makaaaan!".

Taehyung tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi _excited_ di wajah Yoongi ketika makanan yang dipesan datang. Kwetiau, _shabu-shabu_ , dan makanan yang Taehyung lupa apa namanya terhidang dan membuat meja penuh.

"Kau bilang mau nyemil tapi malah ikut makan?" goda Taehyung sambil tertawa, "ya ampun, nafsu makanmu besar sekali, Yoongi."

" _Shabu-shabu_ -nya terlalu enak untuk dilewatkan, Tae," elak Yoongi, menyeringai lucu dengan mulut penuh, "tadi bekalnya belum mengenyangkan. Lebih banyak _salad_ -nya, makanya masih lapar."

Pikiran Yoongi menerawang pada isi bekal makan siang buatan Jimin yang baru disantapnya tiga kali suapan. Setelah itu dibagikan pada anak buahnya. Yang penting Yoongi sudah memakannya, jadi hitungannya Yoongi menghormati bekal dari Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, ikut menikmati makan siang.

" _Tower_ 3 kantor mau dibangun, katanya kerjasama dengan perusahaan Abeoji, ya?" tanya Yoongi, membuka topik pembicaraan supaya makan siangnya tidak sia-sia.

"Iya," jawab Taehyung, "ada aku dan tiga arsitek lain ikut proyeknya." Taehyung putra pemilik perusahaan properti, dan Taehyung punya biro arsitek dibawah naungan perusahaan properti ayahnya.

"Wah, benarkah?" wajah Yoongi berbinar-binar, "berarti kau sering datang ke kantorku, dong?".

Taehyung berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Mendengarnya, Yoongi bertepuk tangan senang. Prospek Taehyung sering datang ke kantornya untuk mengawasi pembangunan _tower_ 3 berputar-putar di otaknya. Berarti, selama itu ia dan Taehyung akan sering bertemu, bukan? Dan berarti, ia dan Taehyung bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama. Benar, kan?

"Eh, senang sekali?" ujar Taehyung, tertawa melihat wajah sumringah Yoongi.

"Orang-orang kantor banyak yang penasaran denganmu," beritahu Yoongi, bertingkah seolah hal yang ia bicarakan adalah sesuatu yang rahasia, "mereka selalu bertanya tentangmu, jadi, setelah ini aku bisa memamerkan suamiku yang tampan ini ke orang-orang. Kalau Kim Taehyung adalah milik Min Yoongi seorang."

" _Ya_ , memangnya aku patung yang bisa dipamerkan?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik ujung hidung Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi melengkingkan tawa tinggi yang renyah.

Sekilas, Taehyung melirik televisi restoran yang sayang sekali tidak dinyalakan lalu ikut tertawa bersama Yoongi.

- **TO BE CONTINUED** -

 **author's note** : happy reading chapter 2 ya :D nggak ada author's note chapter ini, tapi makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat **whitecchu** yang udah menyempatkan diri ngasih review sepanjang drabble muahahaha. ini chapter duanyaa^^ jangan baper taegi ya nanti aku berdosa/? **AmaliaSalm, teenzonetop, syubchim** (senpai huhu :'( ), **thedolphinduck, , nitanit**. MAKASIH REVIEWNYAAAA~~~ *sobs*

buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, AKU JUGA MAKASIH BANGET *nangis*

siders, makasih juga udah baca. review juga aku ndapapa loh :D

 _Last, review?_


	3. Chapter 3

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

-CHAPTER 3-

Yugyeom berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding luar toilet. Melirik Blancpain yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya. Sekarang pukul satu siang dan perutnya sudah keroncongan parah. Pagi tadi ia hanya sempat sarapan sereal. Salahkan James Bond yang membuatnya tidur jam dua pagi dan bangun jam delapan pagi.

"Maaf. Aku lama, ya?"

Yugyeom menoleh, tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi. Perempuan itu memasukkan lipstik ke dalam tas, menipiskan bibir untuk meratakan warna merahdi bibirnya. Cantik. "Kenapa sih, perempuan itu harus dandan dulu sebelum jalan-jalan?" tanya Yugyeom, berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook menuju _basement_. Hanazono sudah menanti kedatangan mereka dan prospek makan siang bersama Jungkook membuat Yugyeom terus-terusan menyunggingkan senyum seperti orang gila.

"Karena dandan bikin kami jadi lebih percaya diri," jawab Jungkook diplomatis sambil tersenyum, "paling nggak pakai lipstik, sih, kalau aku. Kalau lagi terburu-buru dan nggak sempat dandan, pakai lipstik sudah cukup."

Yugyeom manggut-manggut. "Boleh jujur nggak?".

"Apa? Gaya bicaramu itu lho, kayak kita belum lama kenal," gurau Jungkook.

"Khusus kau, sepertinya nggak perlu dandan juga cantik,".

"Eh, dasar," Jungkook cepat menyergah, tertawa, "pasti mau nyindir soalnya aku lama banget di kamar mandi, iya kan? Jujur deh," lanjutnya masih tertawa.

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Serius, lho."

"Apa sih," Jungkook menyikut rusuk Yugyeom, semburat merah muncul samar-samar di kedua pipinya. Yugyeom gatal ingin menarik pipi Jungkook sampai melar. "Dasar gombal. Oh ya, mau makan dimana? Katanya kau yang pilih restorannya, kan?".

Yugyeom mengangguk. "Restoran Jepang terkenal di Gangnam. Agak jauh sih, tapi katanya enak banget disitu. Aku iseng nyari di Trip Advisor, namanya Hanazono."

"Harganya? _Worth it_ kan sama rasanya?" tanya Jungkook, dalam otaknya menghitung cepat berapa uang yang tersisa di dompetnya, "kalau mahal banget, kayaknya jangan disitu. Aku mau mengejar Laneige _beauty kit_ soalnya."

"Dasar perempuan ya," Yugyeom tertawa, mengusak rambut Jungkook penuh sayang, "makan dulu baru _beauty kit_. Memangnya kalau lapar kau bisa makan _beauty kit_ -mu itu?".

Jungkook merengut ketika Yugyeom melarikan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut yang sudah Jungkook tata rapi. Hampir saja hari ini _bad hair day_ karena semalam—

Ups.

"Ya bukan gitu juga," balas Jungkook, memencet tombol panah ke bawah di sisi kiri lift, "kalau mahal cuma buat makan siang kan, rasanya agak konyol. Ada yang lebih murah dan enak kenapa nggak, iya kan?".

Yugyeom tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Nona Jungkook," katanya dengan nada seolah ia adalah pangeran antah berantah yang bisa membeli apapun di dunia ini, "aku yang traktir makan siang."

Dan demi melihat mata berbinar-binar Jungkook, Yugyeom rela untuk membeli makanan apapun untuk perempuan itu. Dan _beauty kit_ juga.

Harrier Yugyeom diparkir di _basement_ blok E3. Memiliki Harrier sendiri sudah jadi prestasi besar untuk staf _associate producer_ seperti Yugyeom. Yugyeom termasuk _hard-worker maniac_. Dengar-dengar ia akan diberi promosi untuk jadi kepala staf _associate producer_ menggantikan Han _sajang_ yang akan mengambil pensiun lebih cepat. Jungkook kagum dengan semangat bekerja Yugyeom dan keuletan lelaki itu.

"Harum banget," gumam Jungkook, menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari pengharum mobil Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tersenyum. "Ini aroma kesukaan mendiang ibuku," jawab Yugyeom sambil memakai _seat-belt_ -nya, "supaya aku tetap ingat beliau, aku selalu beli pengharum mobil yang sama dengan kesukaan beliau. Kadang kalau aku menyetir sendirian, rasanya Ibu duduk di sampingku dan menemaniku sampai tujuan."

Ibu Yugyeom meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit leukemia. Sudah lama beliau mengidap penyakit itu. Jungkook mengenal baik ibu Yugyeom yang sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tuhan mengambil beliau untuk kembali tinggal di sisi-Nya setelah hampir lebih dari enam tahun berjuang melawan penyakit leukemianya. Jungkook tahu bagaimana jatuhnya Yugyeom ketika ibunya meninggal; lelaki itu tidak bisa tersenyum selama hampir satu bulan, selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah abu sambil membawa bunga krisan kuning kesukaan ibunya. Ia baru bisa menerima kepergian ibunya satu bulan kemudian.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Aromanya seperti menggambarkan beliau," komentar Jungkook pelan, menatap Yugyeom yang balas menatapnya, "lembut dan sangat menenangkan."

Yugyeom mengangguk setuju. Ia melajukan Harrier-nya menuju Gangnam.

Lagu Work From Home-nya Fifth Harmony terputar di radio. Jungkook menyamankan diri dalam kursi Harrier, sementara Yugyeom menyetir dengan mulus. Pohon-pohon di tepi jalan hampir gundul, tanda sebentar lagi musim panas berganti dengan musim gugur. Matahari memang masih menyengat, tapi suhu di malam hari terkadang turun terlalu drastis untuk ukuran musim panas.

"Jauh banget milih restorannya di Gangnam," celetuk Jungkook, "di _food court_ -nya Lotte Mall kan juga ada restoran Jepang."

"Sudah sering kan kita kesana? Makanya aku cari restoran yang belum kita kunjungi. Sebagai penggemar makanan Jepang, cari restoran lain juga penting supaya bisa membandingkan rasa," jawab Yugyeom, mengerlingkan matanya jenaka.

Jungkook tertawa. Memukul lengan Yugyeom main-main.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Hanazono.

Bangunannya futuristik, berkesan mewah ala tradisional Jepang yang dicampur dengan sentuhan modern. Bagian depannya penuh dengan kaca yang menggantikan posisi dinding, jadi pengunjung bisa tetap leluasa melihat jalanan saat menyantap makanan. Ada juga ruangan VIP yang menawarkan pemandangan hijau taman buatan di belakang restoran. Dan yang paling asyik, Yugyeom memilihkan tempat untuk mereka berdua duduk tepat di depan koki yang sedang memasak.

"Wah, keren!" Jungkook berdecak kagum ketika memasuki Hanazono, mengekori Yugyeom sambil mengamati seisi restoran. Pengunjungnya cukup ramai untuk jam makan siang. Sepertinya Yugyeom benar. Hanazono mungkin mahal tapi rasanya _worth it_ dengan harganya.

"Selamat siang Tuan dan Nyonya," seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan dua buku menu dan senyum sopan yang menyenangkan. Jungkook membalasnya dengan "selamat siang" dan Yugyeom menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Pelayan itu meletakkan dua buku menu tadi dan berdiri dalam jarak sopan, menunggu Jungkook dan Yugyeom menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Satu lembar halaman dibuka oleh Jungkook dan ia menelan ludah kasar. "E-eh, semuanya enak-enak tapi harganya…" ucapan Jungkook menggantung di udara karena jujur saja, harganya _sama sekali tidak enak_.

Yugyeom tersenyum. "Pilih saja semaumu. Aku yang traktir, kan?".

"Beneran?".

"Iya. Sudahlah tenang saja. Pilih menu yang menurutmu enak, aku yang mengurus _bill_ -nya."

Yugyeom laki-laki yang baik. Tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa tidak enak. " _Unagi donburi_ ," Jungkook menyebutkan pilihannya yang segera ditulis oleh pelayan. "Minumnya _ocha_ dingin."

"Cuma itu saja?".

"Iya."

"Yakin?".

"Iya, kok."

"Bohong. Pasti ada lagi."

Jungkook membuka buku menunya lagi, agak ragu memilih menu kedua kemudian akhirnya menyebutkan _matsutake ice cream_. Yugyeom memilih _bento box lunxh_ dan _Hamachi nigiri_. Minumnya sama dengan Jungkook, _ocha_ dingin.

Pelayan tadi mengulang pesanan kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yugyeom yang terkagum-kagum melihat cara kerja para koki menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Mata Jungkook berbinar-binar ketika seorang koki menggulung _sushi_ dalam selembar _nori_ kemudian memotongnya dengan rapi.

"Keren ya, tempatnya?".

"Iya, keren banget," timpal Jungkook semangat, _still immersed_ dengan kemampuan memasak para koki yang sudah lama diidam-idamkan olehnya.

Yugyeom menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. Memosisikan tubuhnya sedikit miring untuk bisa menatap wajah Jungkook yang berseri-seri. "Kookie-ya, _can I say something to you_?".

Jungkook menoleh, keningnya dikerutkan. "Apa memangnya? Kok kelihatannya serius banget?".

"Serius untukku, tapi mungkin seperti main-main untukmu."

Kening Jungkook semakin dikerutkan. "Apa sih, memangnya?".

Segaris senyum yang terlukis di wajah Yugyeom berhasil membuat Jungkook menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat senyum selembut ini di wajah Yugyeom, bahkan sejak awal mereka bersahabat di kantor.

" _If I say I loved you since I first met you, would you believe it?_ ".

###

Bagi beberapa orang, makan siang mungkin hal yang biasa. Menyantap bekal dari rumah, membeli menu yang tersedia di kantin sekolah atau kantor, atau melewatkan makan siang demi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Terkadang makan siang bukan suatu hal yang besar dan spesial. Tapi untuk Yoongi, makan siang terutama hari ini adalah suatu hal yang besar dan spesial.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu nyaris satu jam di restoran China, Yoongi pikir _shabu-shabu_ cukup mengenyangkan perut lapar Taehyung. Tapi ternyata suaminya itu minta mampir ke Bread Papa's dan membeli dua kotak sekaligus. Katanya masih lapar. Dan sudah ludes satu kotak di mobil.

Yoongi bersandar di pintu, tersenyum mengamati Taehyung yang asyik mengunyah _cocoa puff_ di kotak kedua yang seharusnya untuk camilan di kantor. Terlalu asyik sampai tidak peduli krimnya mengotori sudut bibir dan remah-remahnya jatuh ke kemeja.

"Aduh, umur berapa sih kalau makan masih belepotan begini, hm?".

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah ketika ibu jari Yoongi mengusap ujung bibirnya. "Eh? Ada krimnya, ya?".

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Terlalu lapar atau bagaimana sih, Bapak Arsitek ini? Tadi pagi sarapan apa di kantor? Atau jangan-jangan malah belum sarapan?".

 _Sarapan apa di kantor? Sejak kapan apartemen Jungkook jadi kantornya?_ Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Cuma sempat bikin roti bakar dan kopi," jawabnya, berbohong lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kopi lagi?" wajah Yoongi menyiratkan ekspresi tidak suka, "Sayang, kau sudah kecanduan kopi. Kau tahu kan, kandungan kafein dalam kopi bisa menyebabkan banyak komplikasi penyakit kalau dikonsumsi terlalu banyak? Jangan berkilah tentang teh lebih menyehatkan daripada kopi. Sama saja. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali untuk minum susu saja daripada teh atau kopi. Lebih sehat. Mencegah osteoporosis. Kapan kau akan menurut tentang itu?".

Taehyung menyeringai penuh rasa bersalah. Yoongi benar. Ia sudah kecanduan kopi. Semua karena proyeknya yang menyebabkan tidurnya hanya tiga jam per hari sehingga membuatnya selalu bergadang setiap malam. Dan teman bergadangnya yang setia hanya satu. Kopi. Apapun itu jenisnya. "Tapi kalau bergadang tidak ada kopi tidak akan kuat, Yoon," kata Taehyung mencoba membela diri.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang agak kasar. Suaminya ini bahkan nyaris berjambang. "Apa rancangan _tower_ belum selesai?".

"Sudah," jawab Taehyung, menggenggam tangan Yoongi di rahangnya, "besok mulai pembangunan. Aku hanya perlu mengawasi pembangunan di lapangan sekali-sekali."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah ke rumah nanti malam," pinta Yoongi, menatap Taehyung tepat di mata, "dua atau tiga hari. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Sofa kantor bisa membuat postur tubuhmu jadi bungkuk."

Taehyung tersenyum, mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yoongi yang masih bertengger di pipinya seerat yang ia mau. Tangan Yoongi lembut dan wangi. Taehyung bisa menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan dari sana. "Ya. Aku akan pulang. Aku kangen rumah."

"Baguslah," Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega, senang karena Taehyung akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Tangannya masih digenggam Taehyung, turun dari pipi untuk saling bertautan di atas paha suaminya. "Aku menunggumu nanti malam."

Taehyung menatap tangannya dan Yoongi yang masih saling bertautan. Matanya menangkap cincin bertahtakan berlian yang melingkar cantik di jari manis Yoongi. Cincin yang menandakan bahwa Yoongi adalah istrinya.

Yoongi adalah istrinya. Tentu saja.

Maka Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh, menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di bibir tipis istrinya.

###

Jimin pikir mode malas keluar rumahnya akan bertahan sampai besok atau kapan. Tapi sekarang ia justru berada di salah satu rak _indie_ di Hyang Music, sedang sibuk memilih-milih CD lagu.

Jimin bukan _die-hard music lover_ makanya ia datang ke _music store_ di daerah Changcheon-dong itu. Ia memang suka mendengarkan musik, semua orang juga. Tapi Jimin tidak punya kesukaan di aliran tertentu. Semua yang menurutnya bagus ia suka. Semua yang masuk di daftar Billboard Hot 100 ia suka. Ia datang kesini untuk mencari referensi lagu untuk koleksi kasetnya dan untuk oleh-oleh kedua adiknya.

Jisung menyukai lagu-lagu _indie_ yang jarang orang tahu. Sedangkan Jiho menyukai lagu lokal—K-Pop maksudnya.

Friends yang dinyanyikan Bat For Lashes diputar melalui _speaker_ , memenuhi toko musik yang menjadi rujukan semua kalangan jika ingin mencari kaset penyanyi favorit atau sekadar numpang mendengarkan. Jimin ikut menikmati lagu, kepalanya terangguk-angguk mengikuti _beat_ sementara ia sedang menimang-nimang antara Wild World milik Bastille atau Currents-nya Tame Impala untuk jadi koleksi terbarunya. Di tangannya sudah ada album Sunflower Bean, grup _indie_ Inggris untuk Jisung dan _boyband_ EXO untuk Jiho.

"Park Jimin? _What the hell are you doing here?_ ".

Jimin mendongak untuk mendapati Namjoon berdiri di ujung rak dengan ekspresi heran.

"Oh, hai Namjoon," Jimin menyunggingkan senyum, meletakkan album Currents di rak. Sepertinya Bastille lebih oke untuk jadi koleksinya. " _What the hell am I doing here?_ Aku sedang memilih kaset, kau tidak lihat?".

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jimin tahu, sampai kapanpun Namjoon tidak akan menyukainya. _Bad boy record_ Jimin sepertinya sudah tertanam dan menguat hingga ke akarnya di otak Namjoon. Dan Namjoon, sebagai sahabat yang baik, jelas tidak ingin Yoongi dimiliki oleh seseorang yang masa lalunya buruk. Mungkin Namjoon penganut aliran Masa-Lalu-Adalah-Cerminan-Masa-Sekarang.

Jimin menghela napas pendek, berdiri di depan Namjoon yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik. Entahlah. Namjoon mungkin berpikir Jimin akan mencuri salah satu kaset disana atau apa. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol untuk meluruskan semua perspektifmu tentangku? Coffee Bean? Atau Starbucks?".

###

Maka disinilah Jimin dan Namjoon, duduk berhadapan dengan masing-masing _Sumatra coffee_ dan c _appuccino frappe_. Aroma kopi memenuhi sekeliling. Namjoon memilih Coffee Bean dan Jimin menurut. Toh, letaknya tidak jauh juga dari Hyang Music. Coffee Bean ada di daerah Donggyo-dong.

"Jadi," Jimin menyesap _Sumatra_ -nya, bergumam tentang betapa enaknya kopi asal Indonesia itu, kemudian menatap Namjoon yang menikmati kopinya, "kau masih berpikir aku suka mencampakkan wanita dan _one night stand_?".

"Sejujurnya ya," jawab Namjoon lugas, menyimpan kopinya di atas meja, "aku tidak tahu tentang _one night stand_ tapi sepertinya kau bibit-bibitnya."

Jimin tertawa. _Parah sekali_.

"Namjoon, dengar," Jimin menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan keinginan tertawanya, "aku. Tidak. Pernah. _One. Night. Stand._ Astaga, seburuk itukah aku dimatamu? Memang benar aku suka mabuk-mabukan. Mungkin sekarang liverku hampir rusak atau apa aku tidak tahu. Aku suka merokok. Mungkin sekarang paru-paruku berlubang atau apa aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Karena itu sudah _dulu_. _Dulu sekali_." Jimin memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku pernah masuk rehabilitasi selulusnya kita dari SMA. Kau melanjutkan studimu di luar negeri dan Yoongi juga. Selama satu setengah tahun aku masuk rehabilitasi untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan minum alkoholku. Untuk mengubah _image_ burukku di mata kalian. Untuk bisa meraih Yoongi dan mengubah marganya menjadi Park. Tapi ternyata tetap saja. Sesering apapun aku ke gereja, bahkan sampai aku tua di gereja pun, kalian tetap menganggapku _bad guy_ , ya kan?".

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Namjoon yang sukar untuk dijelaskan. "Dan sepertinya percuma juga aku mencoba meluruskan hal ini karena aku sudah terlalu buruk dan kau juga keras kepala," kata Jimin dengan nada menyerah, "jadi, terserah. Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku tetap buruk atau kau sedikit percaya dan akhirnya melihatku sebagai lelaki baik-baik. Ceritakan padaku tentang Yoongi. Dua tahun ini aku tidak tahu keadaannya sama sekali, bahkan pernikahannya saja aku tidak datang. Bagaimana suaminya? _Is he treated Yoongi better than me_?".

Namjoon terdiam.

Jimin tergelak pahit. "Oh, tentu saja. Pertanyaanku bodoh, ya?".

" _The truth is, no_ ," jawab Namjoon, membuat Jimin yang kali ini terdiam, "suami Yoongi jarang pulang ke rumah. Mereka bahkan belum berbulan madu sejak satu tahun pernikahan mereka."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Belum berbulan madu? Apakah suaminya 'lemah' atau apa? Mandul?".

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Kim Taehyung memang jarang pulang. Lebih sering menginap di kantor. Yoongi percaya kalau proyek-proyek Taehyung terlalu banyak dan tidak sempat dibawa pulang. Tapi sesibuk-sibuknya seorang suami, bahkan sampai jarang pulang, Taehyung jelas patut dicurigai."

"Maksudmu?".

"Berselingkuh, Park Jimin, apalagi?" Namjoon mendesah, "saat aku bertemu Yoongi tadi pagi, wajahnya kusut dan terlihat capek. Aku pikir karena pekerjaannya, tapi sepertinya juga karena masalah rumah tangga. Tentang Taehyung yang jarang pulang."

"Lalu? Yoongi tidak pernah mencoba menyelidiki atau apa?".

" _She loves Taehyung like crazy_. Dia percaya Taehyung memang benar-benar sibuk. Dia percaya, sangat percaya. Yoongi terlalu jauh mencintai Taehyung sampai tidak peduli dengan alasan lain selain sibuk karena proyek."

"Si Taehyung-Taehyung itu, apa pekerjaannya?".

"Arsitek. Dia punya biro arsitek dibawah naungan perusahaan properti ayahnya."

"Blah, arsitek seharusnya punya waktu luang daripada aku yang bekerja di galangan kapal Jerman," Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi sambil bersedekap, "Yoongi itu. Terlalu setia sampai tidak tahu dirinya justru dilukai.".

Namjoon terdiam, memainkan jarinya mengitari bibir cangkir. "Aku dan istriku Seokjin sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa ia patut curiga dengan Taehyung yang jarang pulang. Tapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Yoongi selalu menjawab bahwa Taehyung sangat sibuk. Begitu terus."

Jimin menarik napas panjang. Ada rasa marah yang besar dalam hatinya jika benar suami Yoongi berselingkuh. Juga rasa tidak rela karena Yoongi sudah penuh mencintai Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, Namjoon."

Namjoon mendongak.

"Yoongi terlalu sempurna untuk menerima laki-laki tidak jelas sepertinya. Tapi jika benar suaminya berselingkuh dan membuat Yoongi terluka, dua-tiga pukulan tidak akan cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku."

###

Jungkook sudah bilang, Yugyeom adalah laki-laki yang baik. Murah senyum. Mau mendengarkan curahan hatinya dan omelannya sampai selesai. Yugyeom bukan laki-laki yang cuek. Dia justru sangat perhatian hingga Jungkook merasa tersanjung karenanya.

Tapi Yugyeom… menyukainya?

Jungkook melepas _seat-belt_ , keluar dari Harrier bersamaan dengan Yugyeom. Setelah acara _confession_ dadakan Yugyeom tadi di Hanazono, Jungkook jadi sedikit canggung untuk memulai obrolan dengan Yugyeom. Meskipun Jungkook menutupi perasaannya yang campur aduk dengan sergahan dan tawa, tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa sedikit kikuk.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Jungkook mendongak. Yugyeom merangkulnya.

"Aku cuma mengatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Setelah itu aku jadi lega karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku jadi hilang. Kau sudah milik Taehyung-ssi, dan aku tidak punya niatan untuk merebutmu darinya. _We're still friends, remember?_ ".

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Rangkulan Yugyeom hangat dan nyaman. " _Yea, we're still friends_ ," kata Jungkook, tertawa, "tapi maafkan aku, Gyeom-ah. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Yugyeom mengangguk. Seandainya Jungkook tahu hatinya yang retak. Seandainya Jungkook tahu perasaannya yang tidak ingin dianggap hanya sebatas teman. " _It's okay, Kookie-ya_. Aku tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak marah. Menjadi sahabatmu sudah cukup untuk membuatku bisa menjagamu."

"Kau laki-laki yang baik, dan laki-laki yang baik pantas mendapatkan perempuan yang baik," kata Jungkook, mengusap bahu lebar Yugyeom. Tersenyum menenangkan.

Lift terbuka. Mereka memasukinya.

"Dan terimakasih untuk traktiran makan siangnya. Kapan-kapan, aku yang traktir."

"Berarti Laneige _beauty-kit_ -nya tidak jadi ya, kalau kau menraktirku? Aku bakal pesan yang banyak soalnya."

Jungkook memekik, tertawa, lalu memukul bahu Yugyeom.

Yugyeom ikut terkekeh. Yah, setidaknya dengan tetap menjadi sahabat Jungkook, ia tetap bisa melihat wajah cantik Jungkook ketika tertawa karena leluconnya.

###

" _Look who's smiling like a crazy-idiot-falling-in-love teenagers_. Senangnya habis makan siang sama suami."

Yoongi mendongak, mendapati Seokjin bersandar di meja kerjanya. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Yoongi dan Seokjin memang benar. Sejak sepulang acara makan siang dengan Taehyung, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Bukan cuma makan siang, Jinnie," nada bicara Yoongi meningkat saking senangnya, " _he kissed me! On lips!_ ".

Mata Seokjin membeliak kaget. " _Seriously?_ ".

" _I'm fucking seriously!_ " seru Yoongi, pipinya merona samar hingga parasnya semakin manis, "dia tiba-tiba narik tengkukku dan taraaa~!".

Seokjin kehilangan kata-katanya tiba-tiba. Melihat wajah bahagia Yoongi membuat Seokjin senang sekaligus tidak. Senang karena akhirnya senyum manis Yoongi seperti kembali hidup dan tidak karena Seokjin tahu Taehyung seorang bedebah bangsat yang berselingkuh di belakang istrinya sejak awal pernikahan.

Seokjin yang memegang kartu Ashubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Dan Jungkook, si _news presenter_ baru.

Seokjin tahu hubungan ketiganya. Karena ia pernah memergoki Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sempat-sempatnya melakukan _quickie_ di apartemen Jungkook. _And for your information,_ Seokjin adalah kakak sepupu Jungkook.

 _So dramatic, huh?_

"Jinnie, kenapa diam saja?" Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Seokjin yang bertumpu di meja kerjanya, "seharusnya kau senang dong, akhirnya kami makan siang berdua dan berakhir dengan ciuman setelah hampir satu tahun aku menginginkannya. Sepertinya nanti malam kami bisa lebih lagi, ya kan? Whoops," Yoongi tertawa, menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. Pipinya semakin merona. Manis dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan.

Seokjin merasa tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak ingin Yoongi lagi-lagi berharap terlalu tinggi, tapi demi melihat wajah Yoongi yang begitu ceria dan senyum lebarnya yang tidak habis-habis, Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk dan memaksakan seulas senyum seraya berharap dalam hati Yoongi tidak menangkap _fake smile_ -nya.

"Ya. Semoga."

###

Pembicaraannya dengan Namjoon berjalan lancar. Namjoon mulai berhenti melihatnya sebagai lelaki dengan masa lalu yang buruk. Dan keadaan Yoongi selama dua tahun terakhir yang membuat Jimin merasa marah, tapi ia tidak tahu ia harus marah kepada siapa. Mungkin lebih kepada suami Yoongi yang diceritakan Namjoon jarang pulang dengan alasan proyek. Jimin bilang, proyek kebohongan.

Jimin menekan angka kode apartemennya kemudian terdengar bunyi _klik_ pelan. Didorongnya pintu, melepas sepatu lalu menyalakan lampu-lampu. Tangan kanannya penuh dengan hadiah CD untuk kedua adiknya dan satu tas kertas _wine_ Chateau pemberian Namjoon. Sebelum Jimin mengantarkan Namjoon ke Hyang Music untuk mengambil mobilnya, Namjoon minta mampir ke toko _wine_ dan memberikan Chateau untuk Jimin. Terbuat dari anggur tahun 2005.

Lelaki itu meletakkan bawaannya di meja, menghempaskan tubuh di sofa empuk apartemen. Lusa ia pulang ke Busan sampai tanggal liburnya selesai. Jos L Meyer cukup baik untuk memberikan libur selama tiga minggu untuk pegawainya. Jimin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa liburnya yang langka itu di rumah, mengawasi pertumbuhan Jiho dan pergaulan Jisung sekaligus menemani Eommanya yang sendirian setelah perceraiannya dengan sang Appa 11 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum itu, Jimin ingin menikmati waktu beberapa menit—paling tidak satu jam dengan Yoongi.

Jimin merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menyambungkan telepon dengan Yoongi. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tiga jam lagi waktu makan malam tiba. Jimin berencana untuk mengajak Yoongi makan malam di Tavolo 24, restoran kesukaan Yoongi. Jimin tahu karena Namjoon yang memberitahunya. Selera Yoongi berubah sejak mereka lulus dari SMA.

Yoongi menyukai _chocolate mousse_ , dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan makanan manis. Yoongi menyukai benda-benda berwarna _pastel_ yang lembut. Yoongi menyukai parfum koleksi Dior. Yoongi menyukai buku novel klasik yang kisah cintanya simpeltapi untuk meraihnya butuh perjuangan yang tidak mudah. Yoongi menyukai musim gugur karena Yoongi bilang suasananya sangat menentramkan. Dan ada banyak lagi hal-hal kesukaan Yoongi yang diceritakan Namjoon untuk Jimin.

"Halo? Jimin, ada apa menelepon?".

Suara Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin tentang hal-hal favorit perempuan itu. Jimin tidak sadar bibirnya melengkungkan senyum hanya karena Yoongi menyebutkan namanya. "Halo, Yoongi. Maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau menelepon? Kau mau mengambil kotak bekal makan siangmu tadi?".

"Ah, itu bisa nanti-nanti. Bagaimana bekalnya? Kau suka?".

"Suka, kok. Terimakasih, ya."

Lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, apa kau malam ini punya jadwal kosong? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di Tavolo 24. Ada promo menu baru disana, sepertinya enak dan aku ingin makan disana denganmu."

Agak lama Yoongi terdiam.

"Yoongi, kau disana?".

"A-ah, ya. _Well_ , maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi ajakan makan malammu hari ini. Taehyung—ah, kau tahu suamiku, kan?".

Rahang Jimin mengetat mendengar nama itu disebut langsung dari bibir Yoongi. "Ya."

"Nah, Taehyung pulang ke rumah malam ini, jadi kami akan makan malam berdua entah dimana. Mungkin di rumah. Jadi maafkan aku."

"Besok, mungkin?".

"Taehyung pulang ke rumah dua sampai tiga hari. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan meja makan kosong tanpa makanan sementara suamiku pulang, benar kan?".

Nada bicara Yoongi terdengar ceria. Jimin yakin perasaan Yoongi sedang berbunga-bunga. Berbeda 180 derajat dengannya yang merasa tercabik-cabik dan kembali terluka. "Oke. Kalau begitu," Jimin menarik napas panjang, "aku hanya ingin pamit. Lusa aku pulang ke Busan sampai tanggal keberangkatanku ke Jerman. Sekitar dua minggu lagi."

"Ah, benarkah?".

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

 _Hanya itu? Hanya dengan hati-hati kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?_ "Ya," Jimin mengulaskan senyum paksa, "terimakasih. Kututup teleponnya, ya."

Panggilan terputus. Suara Yoongi menghilang.

Jimin mengerang gusar, melempar ponselnya ke sofa kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

- **To Be Continued-**

 **author's note:** chapter 3's here happy Fridayy~

thanks a lot for the reviewer: **whitecchu,** **nitanit, AmaliaSalm,** **syubchim, shoukenreiko, yuu, thedolphinduck, Jannes FA, 94shidae, sugawifey. AND ALL THE SILENT READERS I LUV YAH.**

Don't forget to review! Sedih ih karyanya dibaca tapi nggak dikasih review atau masukan :'(

 **SEE YA ON CHAPTER 4!** *kabur naik go-jek*


	4. Chapter 4

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 4-

.

 _God, Monday's actually Monster Day_.

Yoongi terbangun jam delapan pagi di hari Senin. Bukan masalah sebenarnya. Apartemennya terletak di kawasan perkantoran. Jarak apartemennya dengan kantornya hanya butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam. Belum termasuk macet memang, tapi Seoul bukan kota dengan kemacetan luar biasa di hari-hari kerja kecuali liburan akhir tahun.

Namun _reminder_ tentang rapat bersama unsur pimpinan dan dewan direksi jam sembilan pagi merusak harinya lebih awal.

" _Shit_!" Yoongi mengumpat pelan, tidak sempat mengatakan selamat pagi pada Taehyung yang terbangun kaget di sisinya.

"Yoon, ada apa?".

Yoongi menarik _bathrobe_ yang tergantung di sudut kamar, menjeblak pintu kamar mandi dalam. Tidak sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Nyawanya masih di awang-awang.

Seorang wanita tidak akan cukup mandi sepuluh menit. Tapi Yoongi terpaksa mandi dua puluh menit lebih cepat daripada biasanya karena ia tidak bisa bersantai menikmati aroma lulur ketika jam sembilan nanti ia harus menghadapi para petinggi kantor yang bisa saja menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu produser acara televisi. Tentang _rating_ acara yang berada di bawah kontrolnya. Tentang keberhasilan meraih target yang ditetapkan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tentang apapun yang membuat Yoongi merasa harinya akan sangat-sangat buruk.

Taehyung meraih ponsel Yoongi di meja nakas, manggut-manggut paham melihat _reminder_ di layar. _Rapat dengan unsur pimpinan dan dewan direksi,_ meeting room _nomor 4, lantai 15, SENIN 9AM._ Pantas saja istrinya itu terlihat kesetanan pagi-pagi begini.

Paham dengan kondisi Yoongi, Taehyung bangun untuk membuatkan roti _sandwich_. Orang yang terburu-buru di pagi hari tidak akan ingat tentang sarapan. Jadi Taehyung berinisiatif membuatkan Yoongi sarapan sederhana, paling tidak untuk mengganjal perut supaya tidak mulas saat rapat nanti.

Taehyung meraih sebuah kotak bekal dari dalam lemari piring, meletakkan _sandwich_ spesial buatannya—tuna, sayur, dan keju _Cheddar_ —di dalamnya ketika Yoongi terburu-buru ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air putih dingin. Kening Taehyung dikerutkan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah minum air dingin?".

"Aku lupa belum mengganti galon," jawab Yoongi cepat, "Sayang, aku berangkat dulu, ya."

Taehyung menahan tangan Yoongi. "Yoon, sarapanmu."

"Aku tidak sempat. Rapatnya jam sembilan nanti,".

"Iya, makanya itu aku buatkan sarapan," Taehyung menyerahkan kotak bekal dan botol minum berisi susu _vanilla_ kesukaan Yoongi, "makan di kantor, ya. Cuma _sandwich_ biasa, tapi paling tidak kau harus makan untuk mengganjal perutmu."

Yoongi terdiam, menatap Taehyung lama.

Taehyung mengerjap. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kubuatkan bekal?".

Menggeleng, Yoongi maju untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Terimakasih, Tae. Terimakasih untuk bekalnya."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu supaya kau bisa menghadapi rapat nanti."

Yoongi mengangguk. Sejenak ia merasa pagi harinya jauh lebih normal setelah _chaos_ yang disebabkan oleh pengingat di ponselnya.

 _Ia mencintai Taehyung. Tentu saja._

###

"Oppaaaa! Katanya mau ke Busan hari ini?".

"Nanti sore, Jiho sayang," Jimin tergelak, memencet tombol _dry_ di mesin cuci. Hari ini jadwalnya adalah mencuci baju di _laundry_ umum, jalan-jalan keliling Seoul untuk membelikan ibunya hadiah semacam tas dan sejenisnya, pergi ke toko buku untuk membelikan novel titipan Jiho kemudian kembali ke apartemen untuk bersiap-siap ke Busan dan setelah itu ia akan meninggalkan Seoul sampai tanggal keberangkatannya ke Jerman.

"Sore? Lama banget!".

"Nanti waktu kau pulang sekolah, aku sudah ada di rumah. Aku janji," kata Jimin, bersandar di mesin cuci sambil mengamati televisi yang menayangkan sepakbola MU melawan Barcelona; tim favoritnya dan Jisung. Seandainya sedang ada di rumah, ia dan Jisung pasti sudah heboh membela tim masing-masing dan bertaruh untuk _jjajangmyeon_. Siapa yang timnya menang, dia yang akan mendapatkan _jjajangmyeon_.

"Betulan, ya?".

"Iya," Jimin tersenyum, "memangnya boleh ya, bawa ponsel ke sekolah?".

"Boleh kok," jawab Jiho, terdengar sedikit berseru di ujung telepon untuk memberitahu teman-temannya supaya tidak terlalu ramai, "tapi nanti dikumpulkan ke wali kelas. Baru pulang sekolah diambil lagi."

"Mau kujemput?" tawar Jimin, menyimpan satu tangannya yang bebas di saku celana, "kau pulang dari sekolah jam empat sore, kan? Atau masih ada bimbel?".

"Hari ini tidak ada bimbel, cuma ekstrakulikuler. Paling jam setengah lima sudah pulang," beritahu Jiho, "dijemput, ya? Boleh, deh! Nanti aku mau pamer sama temen-temenku kalau punya oppa ganteng kayak Jimin oppa!" selorohnya lalu tertawa.

Jimin ikut tertawa. "Dasar," gumamnya, "ya sudah, belajar yang rajin, ya. Jangan bercanda terus kalau sudah ada gurunya."

"Iya, iyaaaa, cereweeet!" kekeh Jiho, "daaah, oppa!".

Jimin mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi sebelum memutus sambungan dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Sejenak suasana sepi, menyisakan suara komentator di televisi dan dengungan orang-orang yang menonton pertandingan.

Jimin mendekati tempat duduk yang tersisa di sana, mendesah keras seraya membanting tubuh di kursi. Liburan ke Busan selalu menyenangkan. Jimin akan selalu menempatkan Busan di urutan pertama dalam daftar _favorite things_ -nya sebelum koleksi kaset lagu di mobilnya. Ia belum pernah mengunjungi semua pantai di Busan mengingat ia hanya sampai berumur sepuluh tahun disana. Selebihnya ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Seoul.

Setelah perceraian dengan sang ayah 11 tahun yang lalu, Ibu memilih untuk kembali ke Busan dan mendirikan yayasan badan amal disana, bekerja sama dengan teman-temannya saat kuliah. Pemasukan yang didapatkan yayasan badan amal memang terlalu besar untuk lima orang wanita tua, Ibu bisa saja membeli koleksi blus tunik di butik-butik dan tas-tasnya, tapi tetap saja Jimin yang dijadikan tulang punggung utama keluarga.

Anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara, anak laki-laki paling besar dan paling bisa diandalkan. Jimin sadar betul dengan posisinya di keluarga yang secara tidak langsung menggantikan peran ayah dalam mencari nafkah. Galangan kapal Korea tidak membuka lowongan untuk insinyur baru saat itu, karena itulah Ibu menawarkan galangan kapal Jos L Meyer di Jerman untuk Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dengan senang hati, mengirim _applications_ dan segala macamnya dan diterima. Sekarang Jimin sedikit menyesal untuk itu karena ia justru meninggalkan ibunya hanya bertiga dengan adik-adiknya di Korea. Waktu liburnya bahkan hanya sedikit.

Jimin menyayangi ibunya lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menolak setiap permintaan ibunya. Hanya Ibu orangtua yang ia miliki saat ini karena ayahnya sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Ia ingat satu kalimat dari ibunya yang membuatnya terpekur semalaman. Ibu meneleponnya sore kemarin, saat ia baru saja selesai _work-out_ di _gym_ apartemen.

 _"Ibu sudah tua, Jimin-ah. Ibu belum tahu siapa yang akan meneruskan kursi Ibu di yayasan ini mengingat kamu sudah mendapat pekerjaan di Jerman. Di samping itu juga, Ibu ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya menggendong cucu. Apakah tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menarik hatimu, Jimin-ah? Untuk diperkenalkan pada Ibu dan adik-adikmu?"_

.Jimin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain bergumam dalam hati, _perempuan yang menarik hatiku sudah bersuami, Bu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memperkenalkannya pada Ibu?_

Umurnya sudah 27 tahun. Tiga tahun lagi ia memasuki kepala tiga. Jimin memang belum tergolong terlambat untuk menikah dalam ukuran orang-orang Korea, tapi kata-kata Ibu membuatnya berpikir dua kali tentang itu.

Ini gila. Jimin terlalu jatuh pada Yoongi hingga dia tidak bisa melihat wanita lain selain dia. Kalau gagal _move on_ adalah istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Jimin, ia _jelas_ lebih dari sekadar laki-laki gagal _move on_.

Yoongi adalah cinta pertamanya. Sejak SMP, Jimin menyukai wanita itu. Bahkan ketika ia masuk ke rehabilitasi untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan alkoholnya, Jimin tetap menyukai wanita itu. _Even when she have a husband now, Jimin still love her_. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyangkal hatinya yang masih tertuju pada Yoongi. Tapi ia tahu.

Ia tahu Yoongi tidak akan berbalik padanya. Tidak akan pernah berbalik padanya.

Maka Jimin menarik napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Urusan cinta tidak pernah mudah. Paulo Coelho benar. Bahkan penulis kondang yang lahir tahun 1947 saja mengakuinya. Itu artinya, Jimin harus menyerah.

Mesin cucinya berhenti berputar. Jimin bangkit, memindahkan baju-bajunya yang sudah kering dan beraroma harum ke dalam kantung _laundry_. Ia bisa menyewa tenaga _laundry_ apartemen untuk menyetrikakan bajunya karena _for your information_ saja, Jimin takut untuk menyetrika baju setelah ia terkena setrika ketika ia kecil dulu.

Jimin berbalik, menggendong kantung _laundry_ -nya ke mobil namun langkahnya terhenti karena seorang wanita berpakaian modis berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Seulgi?".

Wanita modis itu menyunggingkan segaris senyum. "Halo, Jimin. _Still remember me_?".

###

Kalau kalian mau tahu, nama wanita itu adalah Kang Seulgi. _Senior high school mates_ Jimin, yang otomatis Yoongi juga. Terakhir Jimin bertemu dengannya adalah waktu wisuda, ketika foto bersama _high school crush_ masing-masing. 'Adat' yang dimanfaatkan dengan baik bagi murid-murid untuk berfoto dengan gebetan tanpa harus malu. Jimin tidak pernah bertemu Seulgi lagi setelah itu, tapi seingatnya, Seulgi belum secantik ini.

Starbucks sepi. Jelas saja sekarang masih jam sembilan pagi. Hanya ada Jimin dan Seulgi yang duduk berhadapan dengan _caramel macchiato_ dan _vanilla latte_ serta sepiring _cheesecake_ di depan masing-masing.

" _It's been a long time, Jimin-ah_ ," Seulgi mengumbar senyumnya lagi, menatap Jimin intens seolah-olah ia sedang memindai isi otak lelaki itu, "kalau aku boleh jujur, kau semakin tampan."

Jimin tersenyum seadanya. "Kurasa wajahku begini-begini saja," jawab Jimin, "semakin tua, yang benar. Menghitung angka selalu membuat kulit wajahku seperti mengerut."

Seulgi terkekeh. Jimin mengakui kalau Seulgi memang cantik. Dengan mata kucingnya yang cantik dan gaya berpakaiannya yang _fashionable_ , Seulgi semakin mengagumkan. Wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan masa SMA dulu. " _Well_ , insinyur perkapalan jelas tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hukum Archimedes, benar kan?".

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau sendiri? Jam sembilan begini seharusnya sudah masuk kantor, kan?".

" _Editor in chief_ bisa masuk kerja kapanpun ia mau, kecuali jika ada rapat," Seulgi mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Jimin melirik _ID card_ yang dikalungkan di leher Seulgi, ada foto wanita itu dan logo Elle Korea di atasnya. Ia baru tahu Seulgi bekerja sebagai _editor in chief_ majalah _fashion_ Elle Korea. Pantas saja gayanya _fashionable_ sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang ke Korea?" tanya Seulgi, menyeruput kopinya dengan gaya yang anggun, "kau tahu kita hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Kau jahat sekali tidak pernah memberiku kabar, eh? Jangan bilang hanya Yoongi saja yang kauberitahu?".

Lagi-lagi nama Yoongi disebutkan di depan wajah Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas pendek. "Aku jarang membuka _chat group_. Hanya sesekali kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk. Kau tahu, teman-teman yang lain sering berkicau yang tidak penting dan aku hampir tidak ada waktu untuk sekadar membaca notifikasi. Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah memberi kabar."

"Hei, hei, kenapa jadi begini, sih?" Seulgi tertawa, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, "aku tahu kesibukan seorang insinyur di galangan kapal Jerman."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih," ujarnya singkat. Disesapnya _caramel macchiato_ yang dipesankan Seulgi untuknya.

"Keluargamu sehat semua, kan?" tanya Seulgi.

"Ya. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu. Sore ini aku berencana untuk pulang ke Busan sampai tanggal keberangkatanku ke Jerman. Sekitar dua minggu lagi," terang Jimin, menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Eh? Kau pulang ke Busan? Tidak ke Seoul lagi setelah itu?" Seulgi melebarkan mata sipitnya.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke Busan. Aku juga harus menemani ibuku dan mengawasi adik-adikku, bukan hanya pekerjaanku saja yang harus kuurusi."

Ekspresi kaget di wajah Seulgi berubah menjadi kagum. "Kau benar-benar _family man_ , Jimin-ah. Jarang ada lelaki yang begitu perhatian dengan keluarganya di usiamu yang sekarang ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

"Hanya mereka yang kupunya, Seulgi-ya. Ayahku sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Dan aku anak sulung, mana mungkin aku membiarkan ibuku dan adik-adikku, kan?" jawab Jimin diplomatis, tersenyum tipis namun cukup untuk membuat Seulgi semakin kagum pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku punya pertanyaan besar untukmu. Pertanyaan ini bersarang di otakku sampai berkarat. Kau mau mendengarnya?".

"Apa memangnya?".

"Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Yoongi yang tepat?".

 _Oh, that shitty topic again?_

"Entahlah," Jimin mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, "aku masih fokus dengan proyek kapal yang melibatkanku di dalamnya."

"Sekalipun tidak pernah memikirkan wanita lain untuk menggeser Yoongi dari hatimu?".

"Ya."

"Bahkan aku?".

Jimin terdiam. Matanya menelisik wajah Seulgi.

"Kau tidak ingat aku pernah menjadi pengganti Yoongi untukmu ketika SMA? Ketika Yoongi terang-terangan menolakmu?" Seulgi membombardir Jimin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang memojokkan, "kau tidak ingat kita pernah berpacaran?".

Jimin menatap wanita di depannya dengan wajah datar. Oh, tentu saja ia ingat. Seulgi pernah menjadi pelampiasannya karena Yoongi tidak menerima cintanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Seulgi. Mereka pernah berpacaran, tapi ujung-ujungnya Jimin yang memilih untuk meninggalkan.

"Kau ingat tidak, apa yang kau katakan sebelum hari wisuda tiba?" Seulgi menopang dagunya dengan tangan, menatap Jimin dengan tubuh sedikit dicondongkan, "kalau kau lupa biar kuingatkan. Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa tentang hubungan kita dan tiba-tiba pergi tanpa kabar selama sepuluh tahun sampai hari ini. Apa kau ingat?".

Ekspresi Jimin berubah beku. Tidak ada gurat emosi sama sekali di dalam matanya karena ia tahu, Seulgi pasti akan membahas ini.

"Kau mungkin menganggap hubungan kita selesai. Tapi aku _belum_ , Jimin," kata Seulgi, tersenyum, berusaha menggapai tangan Jimin namun Jimin lebih cepat menggeser tangannya. Seulgi mendesah gusar. "Oh, inikah yang kaulakukan pada pacarmu yang kau tinggalkan sepuluh tahun lamanya?".

"Kau seharusnya tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar selama sepuluh tahun karena aku tidak bisa pergi dari Yoongi."

"Semudah itu," Seulgi tertawa pahit, "semudah itu kau bilang kau tidak bisa pergi dari Yoongi?".

"Kita selesai, Seulgi."

"Tidak," kata Seulgi, menggeleng sambil menatap nanar wajah Jimin yang beku, "aku susah payah mempertahankan hubungan bodoh ini. Berharap suatu hari nanti kau datang dan kembali padaku. Melupakan semua tentang Min Yoongi. Tentang siapa dia untukmu di masa lalu. Dia sudah menikah, Jimin. Dia sudah milik orang lain."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Dan karena kau tahu seharusnya kau pergi meninggalkannya!" Seulgi nyaris berteriak marah, "aku disini! Menunggumu dan hubungan tidak jelas ini selama sepuluh tahun. Lalu ketika kau datang, kau bilang kita selesai. Kau pikirkan tentang perasaan yang sudah kukorbankan selama ini!".

Jimin mendongak, menatap lurus pada Seulgi yang kini mulai diselimuti emosi. "Itu hanya kau saja yang terlalu serius denganku."

"Hanya _aku_ yang terlalu serius dengan _mu_?" Seulgi memberi penekanan kuat pada kalimatnya, "jadi sejak awal kau menjadikanku tempat pelampiasanmu? Sejak awal kau memang tidak berniat berpacaran denganku? Tidak ingin mengganti sosok Yoongi di hatimu denganku?".

Jimin mengangguk sekali. Tegas dan _final_.

Diam sejenak. Kemudian Seulgi tertawa. "Oh, benar. Tentu saja," ia menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Menatap Jimin dengan pandangan terluka. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan. Seharusnya aku tahu aku tidak perlu mempertahankan hatiku untukmu selama sepuluh tahun sementara kau masih tidak bisa berpaling dari Yoongi. Seharusnya aku tahu aku tidak perlu berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat di hatimu yang jelas-jelas sudah terisi oleh Yoongi seutuhnya. Tapi kau harus mengerti, Jimin."

Jimin mendongak.

"Yoongi tidak bisa menatapmu lagi. Semua yang kauharapkan adalah sia-sia sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki suami, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki seorang anak yang lucu. Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang hatimu yang lelah berharap?" Seulgi mengulurkan tangannya lagi, kali ini berhasil menggenggam tangan Jimin di atas meja, "ada aku disini, tidak mencintai siapa-siapa kecuali kau. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang sudah mencintai orang lain, memiliki masa depan dengan orang lain, yang jelas-jelas bukan kau."

Seulgi dikenal sebagai perempuan yang ulung berbicara. Dulu ketika SMA, ia sering mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai lomba debat. Menjadi pentolan OSIS karena posisinya sebagai juru bicara. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya serasa benar, dan kali ini Jimin tidak menyangkalnya.

Sejenak hatinya meragu. Tapi melihat wajah Seulgi yang sungguh-sungguh dan kata-katanya yang menampar telak pada Jimin, maka yang dilakukan laki-laki itu adalah balas menggenggam tangan Seulgi.

"Tidak perlu berbicara," Seulgi tersenyum, "aku tahu isi hatimu. Aku tahu sekali."

Seulgi benar. Yoongi tidak akan lagi menatapnya. Ia sudah mempunyai masa depan baru yang harus ditempuhnya dan bukan Jiminlah yang menemani Yoongi.

Kemudian, Jimin mengangguk.

###

Lift terasa bergerak naik dengan sangat lambat dan Yoongi tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya.

Berkali-kali ia memainkan kancing _blazer_ hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia sudah menyantap bekal dari Taehyung—suatu kebetulan Taehyung memakai kotak bekal dari Jimin—tapi rasa gugupnya tidak juga hilang. Ini bukan rapat yang pertama kali ia ikuti, malah ia sudah berkali-kali mengikuti rapat sejenis ini tapi tetap saja mulas di perutnya karena gugup selalu ada.

"Min PD- _nim_ , Anda gugup sekali. Ada apa?".

Jung Jaehyun, asistennya dalam tim, bertanya sopan. Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Jaehyun-ah," kata Yoongi, menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, "entahlah. Aku merasa lebih gugup daripada biasanya."

"Tidak ada _rating_ yang turun drastis, dan saya pikir Anda tidak perlu segugup ini, Min PD- _nim_ ," kata Jaehyung sambil tertawa, "memang rapat dengan unsur pimpinan dan dewan direksi selalu membawa hawa-hawa yang tidak enak."

Yoongi tersenyum. Kata-kata Jaehyun cukup meredakan rasa gugupnya.

 _Meeting room_ nomor 4 terletak di ujung koridor lantai 15. Mulas yang tadi hilang mendadak muncul lagi, namun kata-kata Jaehyun di _lift_ berhasil menekan rasa gugupnya yang muncul. Jaehyun membukakan pintu kaca _meeting room_ dan wajah-wajah unsur pimpinan serta direksi dan produser lain tertangkap oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah masuk, dengan Jaehyun dibelakangnya. Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum sopan, memberi salam untuk para petinggi yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Ditariknya salah satu kursi di sebelah seorang lelaki berkemeja biru. _Moon Taeil_ tertulis di _name tag_ akrilik di atas mejanya.

"Jangan gugup, Min PD- _nim_ ," bisik Jaehyun, berusaha menguatkan Yoongi, "semuanya beres untuk Anda dan tidak ada kritik berat. Saya jamin."

Yoongi mengangguk. Jaehyun menyerahkan berkas-berkas milik Yoongi kemudian melangkah keluar _meeting room_.

"Wajah Anda pucat sekali, Min Yoongi-ssi," Hwang _sajang_ menyeletuk, membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wanita yang tetap anggun diusianya yang menginjak 42 tahun, "saya tidak tahu apakah tebakan saya benar tapi sepertinya setiap rapat Anda selalu gugup. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menerkam Anda."

Yoongi tertawa sopan. Celetukan konyol dengan _jokes_ ala unsur pimpinan sedikit membantunya untuk tenang. Setidaknya, ia tahu ia tidak akan menerima banyak pertanyaan dari mereka. Ia hanya perlu menjelaskan apa kemajuan dari setiap acara yang dipegangnya dan menjawab pertanyaan sejujur-jujurnya. Hanya itu.

"Baik, rapat hari akan saya mulai," Park _sajang_ selaku Direktur Utama membuka rapat. Layar putih di belakangnya memunculkan grafik-grafik _rating_ acara televisi selama tiga bulan terakhir. Yoongi diam sambil mengamati. Menunggu sang direktur memulai pertanyaannya.

"Saya menerima laporan bahwa acara _morning show_ mendapat _rating_ yang tinggi. Min Yoongi-ssi—Anda yang meng- _handle_ acaranya, benar?".

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Saya turut senang acara kita mendapat _rating_ paling tinggi diantara stasiun saluran televisi yang lainnya," Park _sajang_ tersenyum, "tapi saya kira, ada yang harus dibenahi lagi. Tentang topik minggu lalu yang sempat menyinggung soal perpolitikan Negara kita dengan Korea Utara. Sebagai produser acara, Min Yoongi-ssi, ada baiknya Anda memeriksa ulang persiapan acara Anda, termasuk naskah untuk topik _morning show_ -nya."

Park _sajang_ bukan sosok laki-laki yang otoriter dan ingin semuanya sempurna sesuai keinginannya. Beliau tetap mendengarkan setiap usul dan masukan dari produser-produsernya, karena ia hanya bisa mengawasi jalannya acara-acara melalui para produser itu. Ketika Park _sajang_ menurunkan surat keterangan penunjukan sebagai produser, itu artinya Park _sajang_ memercayakan acaranya untuk diurus sang produser.

"Baik, Park _sajangnim_ ," Yoongi mengangguk sopan, menulis catatan yang diberikan Park _sajang_ untuk acaranya.

"Dan, ah, satu lagi," ucapan Park _sajang_ menghentikan kegiatan menulis Yoongi, membuat wanita itu mendongak lagi, "saya menyukai acara ajang pencarian bakat yang Anda usulkan. Selain karena animo masyarakat yang tinggi untuk acara tersebut, saya suka dengan juri-juri yang Anda pilihkan. Mereka sangat berkompeten. Saya salut dengan pekerjaan Anda, Min Yoongi-ssi."

Mendengarnya, Yoongi menarik napas lega. Tepuk tangan memenuhi _meeting room_ nomor 4 itu dan Yoongi tahu harinya tidak akan seburuk satu jam yang lalu.

###

Jam sepuluh. Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi dan ia ingat ada janji dengan mandor pembangunan _tower_ jam sebelas pagi ini.

Pekerjaan selalu membuat waktunya terasa padat. Ketika sekolah dulu, ia hanya perlu belajar tanpa perlu memikirkan makan apa esok hari. Tapi setelah ia lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai arsitek, Taehyung tahu nasib makannya tergantung pada pekerjaannya hari ini.

Apartemen sepi. Aroma Dior milik Yoongi samar-samar tercium di kamar. Taehyung membuka lemari baju dan ia menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah menyiapkan baju untuknya. Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang warna merah marun dan _pullover_ hitam. Taehyung punya selera berpakaian yang setengah formal untuk pekerjaannya. Karena paham selera berpakaian Taehyung, Yoongi membelikan sepotong _blazer_ santai kemarin hari Minggu, dia bilang Taehyung bisa menyesuaikan kemejanya dengan _blazer_ itu.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Yoongi adalah tipe istri yang perhatian. Bahkan ketika harus terburu-buru karena mengejar waktu, ia masih menyiapkan baju untuk Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. Yoongi benar mencintainya sedangkan dia—

"—Maaf."

Taehyung meletakkan lagi kemeja yang disiapkan Yoongi untuknya, mengambil kemeja lain yang terlipat rapi di lemari. Yoongi pernah bertanya kenapa kemejanya sedikit sekali dan Taehyung bilang tidak sempat membawa pulang kemejanya ke apartemen mereka. Karena tentu saja, kemeja Taehyung sebagian besar ada di lemari Jungkook.

Taehyung mengenakan kemeja putih itu sambil mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Wajahnya mungkin beku, tapi dalam dirinya ia sedang berpikir keras. Berpikir untuk menentukan bagaimana akhir kisahnya dengan Yoongi.

Jahat? Mana peduli ia jahat atau tidak.

Phantom mungkin kalah munafik dengan Taehyung. Ia memiliki banyak topeng sedangkan Phantom hanya dua. Ia memiliki banyak senyum sedangkan Phantom hanya satu. Ia memiliki banyak tipuan yang tidak dimiliki Phantom.

Semua sikapnya terhadap Yoongi, senyumnya untuk Yoongi, ciumannya untuk Yoongi hanyalah trik belaka agar Yoongi percaya Taehyung masih mencintainya.

Sekarang, yang ia butuhkan adalah _ending_ yang tepat. Mungkin ia perlu bumbu-bumbu kepalsuan lainnya sampai semuanya pas pada waktunya.

Ponselnya di atas meja nakas berbunyi. Taehyung menautkan kancing terakhir lengan kemejanya kemudian meraih ponsel. Nama Yoongi tertera di layarnya. _Panjang umur_ , pikir Taehyung.

"Ya? Ada apa, Yoon?".

"Tebak aku sedang ada dimana?" suara Yoongi terdengar ceria.

Taehyung melirik jam di dinding kamar. "Ruang rapat? Satu jam yang lalu adalah jadwalmu rapat, kan?".

" _No no!_ Kantin kantor!" jawab Yoongi riang, " _my meeting goes well_ dan sekarang _break_ sebentar. Slurpee di sela-sela rapat kantor adalah yang terbaik!".

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Topengnya yang keseribu-entah-berapa. "Kau sudah dewasa tapi masih suka Slurpee?".

"Hei, Slurpee tidak mengenal usia, ya!" balas Yoongi tidak terima, "awas saja kalau kau minta beli BigBite!".

Yoongi memang penggemar berat produk 7Eleven yang satu itu. Taehyung menemukan banyak sedotan Slurpee di lemari piring yang ia asumsikan sebagai koleksi teraneh Yoongi. "Iya, iya. Bercanda saja marahnya sampai begitu."

"Habisnya kau mengejekku anak kecil gara-gara beli Slurpee!".

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kau anak kecil, hm?".

"Kalimat 'sudah dewasa tapi masih suka Slurpee' itu sama dengan 'dasar anak kecil'!".

Tidak mau kalah tapi menggemaskan. Ciri khas seorang Yoongi. "Iya, iya. Aku mengalah.".

"Bagus, deh," balas Yoongi ketus, kemudian nadanya kembali normal, "Taetae, nanti _dinner_ di luar, yuk. Pengin makan _sushiii~_ ".

Ini dia waktunya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Sebuah kebohongan lain sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Maaf, Yoon. Aku ada pekerjaan malam nanti. Urusan dengan mandor pembangunan _tower_ kantormu."

"Sibuk lagi?" suara Yoongi terdengar kecewa, "berarti malam ini kau nggak pulang ke rumah, dong?".

"Yoon, dengar. _Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I don't love you_. Kalau dapat uang banyak, kita bisa membangun rumah sendiri, kan?".

Seandainya ada penghitung dosa di atas kepala setiap orang, digit milik Taehyung pasti akan sering bertambah karena kebohongannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi terdengar seperti merengek di ujung telepon tapi setelahnya wanita itu menghela napas berat. "Ya sudah," ujarnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, "jangan capek-capek kalau begitu. Kalau masih sempat, pulang ke rumah, ya."

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung pasti. Kemudian suara Yoongi menghilang, bersamaan dengan sambungan telepon yang diputus lebih dulu oleh Yoongi.

Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, meraih Baume Mercier miliknya kemudian mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kiri sambil melangkah keluar kamar. Yoongi menyimpan satu lagi kunci apartemen yang berbentuk kartu di meja _buffet_ televisi untuk Taehyung.

Jam setengah sebelas. Taehyung harus segera pergi ke kantornya jika tidak ingin terlambat dalam perjanjian.

Ditutupnya pintu apartemen, mengantongi kunci itu dalam sakunya kemudian melangkah pergi.

- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued-

 **author's note:** enggak ada a/n karena aku gak bisa ngapa2in setelah lihat concept photos dari bighit. goodbye y'all *pingsan*

.

.

 _review?_


	5. Chapter 5

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 5-

Camry hitam itu melaju mulus membelah jalanan Seoul. Seorang pria dibalik kemudinya menyetir dengan tenang, fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul 10:45. 15 menit lagi jam perjanjian dengan kliennya tiba.

 _Heart's All Gone_ dari Blink-182 terputar dari _CD player_ mobilnya dengan volume yang cukup keras mengingat hanya ia yang ada di mobil. Di layar ponsel yang dipasang di _phone holder_ mobil, sebentuk wajah yang terlalu imut untuk ukuran wanita dewasa menemaninya yang sedang menyetir sendirian.

" _Nee... pasti kau menyetel musik tidak jelas itu lagi, kan?"_

"Apanya yang tidak jelas? Lagu ini enak didengarkan, kok."

" _Apa yang bisa didengarkan dari lagu yang kebanyakan suara drum itu?_ ".

Taehyung terkekeh, melirik sekilas layar ponselnya di _dashboard_ yang dipenuhi wajah manis Jungkook. Ekspresinya tampak bosan dan suntuk. "Kau jahat sekali, Jeongie. Blink-182 kan memang _band_."

" _Tapi suara drumnya keras banget. Setiap kau menyetel lagumu di mobil, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah. Aku yakin Yoongi-ssi juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku._ "

"Makanya, setelah kita menikah nanti, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan koleksi lagu-laguku," Taehyung menjawab diplomatis sambil tersenyum.

" _Keliru. Seharusnya kau yang harus membiasakan diri dengan_ genre _musik kesukaanku_ ," Jungkook meleletkan lidahnya, matanya berkilat-kilat jahil, " _oh ya, kau sedang perjalanan kemana?_ ".

"Pertemuan dengan mandor pembangunan _tower_ kantormu. Dia meminta bertemu di kantorku, setelah itu meninjau langsung di lapangan. Mungkin jam makan siang nanti aku ada di kantormu," jelas Taehyung, sebelah tangannya membetulkan letak _earphone_ nirlaba di telinga kirinya, " _shall we go out together at lunch time?_ Aku punya hutang traktir _sushi_ kan?".

" _Sushi untuk makan siang? Hmmm... boleh_ ," Jungkook mengiyakan.

"Kutunggu di mobil, ya."

" _Siap, Bos,_ " sahut Jungkook sambil membentuk gestur _salute_ kemudian tertawa kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap wajah Jungkook di ponselnya. "Aku kangen kau."

" _Eh?_ ".

"Kenapa cuma 'eh'?".

Jungkook menggeleng, " _Bukan begitu..._ " ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah tidak enak, " _Min Yoongi-ssi... ah... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Min Yoongi-ssi pasti juga merindukanmu. Setidaknya habiskan waktumu sebaik mungkin dengan dia._ ".

"Tiga hari kurasa cukup untuknya," Taehyung mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak peduli, kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Satu belokan setelah perempatan ini, biro arsitek miliknya berdiri megah di sisi kiri jalan.

" _Taehyung, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?_ ".

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sekali.

" _Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan tidak mencintai Yoongi-ssi?_ ".

Kening Taehyung mengerut mendengarnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?".

Jungkook menghela napas. Diam sejenak untuk mengatur kata-kata dalam otaknya. " _Ketika dia makan siang denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu, dia terlihat sangat senang bahkan sampai menyerahkan tugasnya pada timnya. Melihat senyumnya yang sangat bahagia itu, aku sadar dia sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak berusaha untuk mencintainya juga?_ ".

Hening. Taehyung tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya diam, membiarkan pertanyaan Jungkook menggantung di udara. Tangannya lincah memutar kemudi, memasuki area parkir biro arsiteknya yang terbuka.

" _Tae?_ ".

"Berhenti menanyakan hal seperti itu, Jungkook." kata Taehyung dengan nada dingin, melepas _seat-belt_ -nya kemudian meraih ponselnya di _dashboard_. "Kalau aku sudah sampai, aku akan meneleponmu." Lalu wajah manis Jungkook di layarnya menghilang setelah Taehyung memutuskan _video call_.

Taehyung melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak beku. Tidak ada senyum bahkan ketika satpam perusahaannya membukakan pintu lobi dan membungkuk sopan untuknya. Ia hanya melewatinya dengan angkuh, berjalan menuju meja resepsionis untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah kliennya sudah tiba atau belum.

Taehyung memang terkesan kaku tapi sesungguhnya ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Jungkook meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedang risau.

###

Jimin tidak tahu ia benar atau salah ketika menerima kembali Kang Seulgi dalam hidupnya. Sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan Yoongi dalam hatinya dan menggantinya dengan perempuan itu.

Seulgi benar tentang satu hal. Bahwa Yoongi tidak akan menatapnya karena ia sudah memiliki masa depan baru bersama seseorang yang kini sah menjadi suaminya. Dan seseorang itu jelas bukan Jimin. Seulgi juga benar bahwa Jimin harus memikirkan hatinya yang lelah berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa diraih.

Sekarang, ia bahkan satu mobil dengan Seulgi, melaju menuju pusat _fashion_ terkemuka di Korea untuk membelikan ibunya oleh-oleh.

Seulgi mengusulkan Insadong ketika Jimin memberitahu bahwa ia akan membelikan ibunya beberapa oleh-oleh. Seulgi bilang Insadong menjual banyak barang-barang tradisional dan ia menjamin ibu Jimin pasti lebih menyukai barang-barang tradisional daripada blus tunik.

Sementara Jimin sedang fokus menyetir, Seulgi asyik bersenandung mengikuti alunan _All We Know_ yang diputar di radio.

"Aku pikir lirik lagu ini benar-benar mewakili perasaanku tentang hubungan kita," celetuk Seulgi di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya, " _We're falling apart, still we hold together, We've passed the end, so we chase forever, 'Cause this is all we know, This feeling's all we know_ _,_ " Seulgi menyenandungkan satu bait dari lagu itu, "hanya saja _we_ diganti _I._ Iya, kan? Hahaha."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Seulgi sedikit menyindir tentang hubungan mereka, tapi Jimin tidak masalah. "Lagu siapa ini?".

"The Chainsmokers, duet bareng Phoeboe Ryan," jawab Seulgi, "serius ya, The Chainsmokers lagunya enggak ada matinya. Terakhir aku cek di Billboard, _Closer_ masih setia nangkring di posisi 1 padahal sudah lima bulan yang lalu. _How great they are_. Jadi pengin ketemu Andrew Taggart, kan," wanita itu terkikik lucu.

"Terus, kalau sudah ketemu mau ngapain?".

"Apa, ya? Foto. Terus minta tandatangan. Yah, _just like other fangirling things,_ lah," jawab Seulgi. Sebelah tangannya iseng membuka laci mobil dan kedua matanya membulat karena kaget. "Koleksi kasetmu segini banyak?".

Jimin mengintip sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Iya."

"Lebih banyak _band_ ya?" Seulgi mengeluarkan beberapa kaset dari laci, "Bastille. The 1975. Arctic Monkeys. Coldplay. Whew, aku baru tahu koleksi lagumu sekarang seperti ini."

"Sejak dulu kan memang begitu," sahut Jimin, "hanya saja karena dulu masih sekolah sukanya _band_ yang jadul-jadul."

"Ih, iya! Avenged Sevenfold, Scorpion, Nirvana, gitu-gitu kan?" timpal Seulgi sambil tertawa, "kalau diingat-ingat terus dibandingkan sama sekarang, rasanya jadul banget, ya."

Jimin ikut tertawa. Memori tentang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu muncul di permukaan. Tentang aliran musik dan grup kesukaannya. Tentang gaya rambutnya. Tentang kenakalannya. Tentang apapun, termasuk Min Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak ingatannya tanpa ampun.

Jimin melirik Seulgi yang masih mengamati koleksi lagu-lagunya melalui ekor matanya. _Apakah ia benar-benar yakin akan mengganti Yoongi dengan Seulgi?_

"Wah, Busker Busker!" pekikan Seulgi berhasil menyedot Jimin untuk menoleh padanya, "kau juga suka Busker Busker? _Cherry Blossom Ending_? Wah... kau suka banyak aliran musik, ya."

"Busker Busker satu-satunya _band indie_ Korea yang aku suka," kata Jimin, menatap Seulgi yang duduk di sampingnya, "apa kau juga?".

"Aku tidak terlalu suka _band indie_ , sih," jawab Seulgi sambil menata kembali koleksi kaset lagu di laci mobil, "aku lebih suka yang sejenis The Chainsmokers, Martin Garrix, EDM ala DJ-DJ begitu, deh."

Jimin mengangguk. Mobilnya berbelok di perempatan dan GPS di _dashboard_ mobil Jimin memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Insadong.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak pergi ke kantor?".

" _I'm truly okay, Jimin_. Aku juga lagi suntuk banget di kantor dan butuh jalan-jalan. Biasalah, pencapaian target yang bikin pusing," kata Seulgi meyakinkan, senyum manis melengkung di wajahnya yang cantik, "dan terima kasih juga kau mau pergi denganku. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kencan pertama kita setelah sepuluh tahun."

Jimin melirik wanita di sebelahnya, hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban.

Ya. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak mengingat Yoongi setelah ini.

###

Lelaki bersetelan _blazer_ Hackett itu melangkah tegap menyusuri lobi sebuah _broadcast station_. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Sedikit menyamarkan penampilan memang, tapi siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya pasti tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang komposer dan penulis lagu kenamaan Korea, Kim Namjoon.

Hari ini jadwalnya sedikit longgar. Terima kasih kepada pemilik agensi tempatnya bekerja sekaligus rekan sesama produsernya yang memberikan waktu libur empat hari untuknya setelah sibuk membantu persiapan seorang _trainee_ yang akan didebutkan tiga bulan lagi. Setelah berhari-hari mendekam dalam studio musiknya dan pulang ke rumah di jam satu dini hari, akhirnya Namjoon bisa bebas pergi kemanapun ia mau selain kantor dan rumahnya. Sekarang, lelaki itu berada di kantor istrinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Namjoon?".

Namjoon menoleh, melihat Yoongi yang melangkah mendekat padanya dengan segelas Hollys Coffee di tangan. Bukannya menghiraukan sapaan Yoongi, Namjoon justru mengambil kopi _espresso_ dingin itu dari tangan Yoongi kemudian meminumnya tanpa izin.

Yoongi diam saja. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Namjoon yang suka meminta makanannya seenaknya. "Kau ada rapat hari ini?".

Namjoon menggeleng. "Hanya makan siang dengan Seokjin," jawab Namjoon, "kau barusan keluar beli kopi?".

"Ada gerai Hollys Coffee baru dekat kantor, jadi aku iseng mampir kesana. Kelamaan duduk di ruang rapat bikin pantatku datar."

"Berapa jam rapatnya?".

"Tiga jam, sih. Tapi tetap saja."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Oh ya, kau mau ikut kami? Sudah jam segini, kau juga harus makan siang," tawar Namjoon, melangkah beriringan bersama Yoongi menuju lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 14. Kantor Yoongi dan Seokjin satu lantai.

" _Nice idea, but I can't mess up the quality time of you two,_ " jawab Yoongi enteng, mengikuti Namjoon masuk ke dalam lift. Yoongi mengulurkan tangan untuk menekan tombol 14 di sisi kiri dalam lift. "Kalian pasti punya sesi _private talks_. Rencana punya bayi, misalnya."

Namjoon tergelak, dipukulnya lengan Yoongi main-main. "Jujur aku belum punya topik untuk nanti tapi kau asal celetuk yang barusan dan kupikir tadi jadi topik yang oke juga," sahut Namjoon yang dibalas kekehan dari Yoongi.

" _Married life always giving happiness, right?_ " kata Yoongi, mengerlingkan matanya jenaka, "aku dan Taehyung sedang menyusun rencana untuk masa depan kami nanti. Tapi sepertinya untuk soal anak Seokjin bakal lebih dulu daripada aku."

Pintu lift terbuka. Kesibukan di lantai 14 menyambut mereka.

"Dia pulang ke rumah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya. Sudah tiga hari ini," jawab Yoongi sambil mengangguk. Senyum manisnya mengembang hingga Namjoon tertegun dan baru menyadari ia belum pernah melihat wajah Yoongi sebahagia dan selega ini.

"Aku... turut senang," kata Namjoon, memaksakan segaris senyum tulus di wajahnya sembari berdoa semoga Yoongi tidak menangkap maksud lain dalam senyumnya, "dan aku harap Taehyung tahu dia punya istri yang selalu menunggunya pulang di rumah."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh, sial. Kata-kata apa yang barusan keluar dari lidahnya? Mereka bertolak belakang dengan isi hati Namjoon tentang Taehyung belakangan ini. Bahwa lelaki itu bisa saja memiliki seorang wanita lain yang membuatnya lupa pulang. Tapi demi melihat senyum Yoongi yang begitu tulus dan wajahnya yang sangat bahagia, Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tega mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dan lagi, ia tidak punya bukti kuat tentang Taehyung yang berselingkuh seperti asumsinya selama ini.

"Kalian disini rupanya?".

Yoongi dan Namjoon menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Seokjin melangkah mendekati mereka. Dengan blus _rose gold_ dan _pencil skirt_ hitam serta rambut cokelat yang disanggul rapi, Seokjin lebih cocok menjadi CEO perusahaan daripada _executive producer_.

Sial. Namjoon beruntung sekali mendapatkan Seokjin sebagai istrinya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi kau sangat beruntung memiliki Seokjin sebagai istrimu, Kim Namjoon," Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, " _for the God sake, what you've been done in your past life?_ Seokjin, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa kau kecantol dengan laki-laki mesum seperti dia."

" _Ya,_ Min Yoongi," seru Namjoon tidak terima, "apanya yang laki-laki mesum, hah? _Every man thinks about it too,_ nggak cuma aku saja."

"Tuh, kan. Mulutnya saja nggak bisa dijaga," tuding Yoongi tepat di bibir Namjoon. Sementara Seokjin hanya tertawa kalem menanggapinya. Namjoon dan Yoongi memang terlalu dekat untuk dibilang sahabat sejak TK dan seandainya bisa, mungkin Namjoon sudah menarik Yoongi untuk menjadi saudara kembarnya.

"Oh ya, Yoongi. Hoseok bilang dia menunggumu di lantai 2. Dia bilang kau harus cepat turun karena belum reservasi tempat," kata Seokjin, "kau ada acara makan siang dengan produser-produser ya?".

Yoongi mengangguk. "Setelah rapat tadi dan berhasil mencapai target, mereka bilang mau makan siang bareng-bareng di Tavolo 24 buat merayakan keberhasilan," jelas Yoongi, "kau sih, sudah keburu keluar ruang rapat. Sewaktu mau diajak, tahunya sudah ada acara makan siang."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Kembaranmu ini memang sukanya manja," kata Seokjin kalem, melarikan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Namjoon main-main, "tapi untungnya dia mengajakku makan siang, itu artinya dia masih ingat kalau dia punya lambung."

Namjoon meringis pelan. Cubitan Seokjin memang tidak terlalu sakit tapi tetap saja nyut-nyutan.

Yoongi tersenyum. Perlakuan Seokjin yang mencubit pipi Namjoon main-main bukan hal yang besar. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang manis.

" _Well_ ," Yoongi menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon bergantian, "aku harus duluan. Aku akan menelepon Hoseok untuk menungguku sebentar lagi. _Thanks_ ya, Seokjin-ah. Oh ya, kalian langsung pergi setelah ini?".

Namjoon mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Seokjin; gestur umum seorang suami. "Kapan-kapan kita makan siang bertiga, oke?".

Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya. " _Call_."

Kemudian, Namjoon dan Seokjin melangkah pergi.

Mata Yoongi menatap punggung Namjoon dan Seokjin sampai mereka menghilang di balik lift. Yoongi menarik napas panjang kemudian berbalik menuju ruang kerjanya. Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah pasangan yang sederhana, tidak perlu yang muluk-muluk untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka namun melalui gestur keduanya siapapun tahu kalau mereka sudah cukup bahagia dengan saling memiliki.

Ah, manisnya.

Teringat dengan Taehyung, Yoongi meraih ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku _blazer_ , memandangi wajah tidur Taehyung yang menjadi _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, memasukkan lagi ponselnya di saku lalu meraih tasnya di atas meja kerjanya kemudian melangkah pergi.

###

"Mau makan siang dimana?".

Seokjin bertanya sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Diliriknya Namjoon yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi pengemudi, memakai sabuk pengaman sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Hemlagat,".

"Kayak pernah dengar."

"Iya, itu restoran Swedish. _Scandinavian brunch-_ nya enak katanya, makanya aku pengin kesana."

"Eeeh," Seokjin tertawa, "cuma mau makan siang, kan? Jangan mahal-mahal, ah."

Namjoon tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu sejak awal perjodohan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Sesekali kita makan enak buat merayakan hidup," jawab Namjoon asal comot yang dibalas pukulan main-main oleh Seokjin di bahunya.

Hyundai Equus hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan Seoul. Menuju Sogong-ro yang cukup jauh dari kantor Seokjin.

"Kok tumben bisa keluar makan siang?" tanya Seokjin. Tangannya memilah-milah kaset lagu di laci mobil kemudian memutuskan untuk menyetel album kompilasi Bon Jovi.

"Libur empat hari. Belum cukup sebenarnya, tapi lumayanlah," jawab Namjoon, bersenandung rendah mengikuti _It's My Life_ yang terputar di _CD player_.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. Sebagai istri seorang produser musik kenamaan Korea, Seokjin memahami kenapa Namjoon mengatakan libur empat hari belum cukup untuk istirahatnya. Agensi tempat Namjoon bekerja adalah agensi besar, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'penguasa industri musik Korea'. Sehari Namjoon bisa menangani empat sampai lima lagu, dan membuat lagu jelas bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Belum lagi Namjoon diikutsertakan dalam proyek peluncuran artis baru tiga bulan lagi. Kesibukannya semakin menggila dan mendapat waktu untuk rehat sebentar saja sudah syukur.

"Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi ceria sekali," kata Seokjin, "senyumnya seperti tidak pernah luntur. Aku senang melihatnya."

"Tadi waktu aku bertemu dengannya, dia bilang Taehyung pulang ke rumah."

"Eh? Jadi benar-benar pulang?".

Namjoon mengangguk. "Aku rasa Taehyung sudah sadar dia memiliki rumah lengkap dengan istri yang selalu menunggu. Aku sampai berpikiran kalau dia punya rumah lengkap dengan istri yang lain di suatu tempat."

Seokjin terdiam, bibirnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun urung dilakukannya.

Menyadari Seokjin hanya diam tidak menjawab, seketika Namjoon merasa ada yang janggal. "Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?".

Seokjin menggeleng, memegang pelipisnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Jinseok, apa kau sakit kepala? _Migrain_ -mu kambuh?".

Seokjin menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Ia jelas tidak sedang tidak apa-apa. Namjoon tahu dari gelagat istrinya. Ada sesuatu yang istrinya sembunyikan, entah apa itu, tapi jika benar memang _migrain_ Seokjin yang sering kambuh jika ia sedang banyak tekanan, Seokjin pasti mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku suamimu, Jinseok. Melihatmu begini saja aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kaututupi dariku. Aku yakin ini bukan tentang _migrain_. Apa itu?".

Seokjin terdiam.

Tangan Namjoon terulur untuk mematikan musik sehingga tidak mengganggu. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kataku yang tadi? Tentang Taehyung dan Yoongi?".

Awalnya Seokjin masih diam. Dua menit kemudian, wanita itu angkat bicara dengan suara parau dan napas berat.

"Namjoon, Taehyung memang memiliki _rumah yang lain_."

Otot di wajah Namjoon mengetat. Rahangnya mengeras. "Apa?".

"Taehyung... memang memiliki _rumah yang lain_ ," Seokjin mengulang, "apartemen adik sepupuku. Jeon Jungkook. Pembawa acara berita di stasiun televisi kami. Aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman. _Maybe more than kiss._ Aku tidak berani mengatakan _they really do more than kiss_ tapi mereka sudah bersama sejak Taehyung belum menikah hingga kini bersama Yoongi."

"Kau mengetahuinya tapi kau tidak memberitahu Yoongi?" Seokjin menangkap perubahan nada bicara dalam suara Namjoon. Mobilnya bahkan di parkir tiba-tiba di tepi jalan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," kata Seokjin sambil menggeleng. "aku tidak pernah bisa tega melihat Yoongi bersedih setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa dia selalu menunggu Taehyung pulang, bercerita bahwa dia sangat mencintai Taehyung. Dengan keadaan Yoongi yang seperti itu, Namjoon, aku tidak tega untuk bilang bahwa Taehyung memiliki seseorang yang lain."

"Justru kau harus _tega_ untuk mengatakannya!" Namjoon tiba-tiba membentak, "Yoongi sudah terluka sejauh ini karena mencintai laki-laki bangsat seperti Kim Taehyung. Kau tahu penyebab kenapa Taehyung jarang pulang yang membuat Yoongi selalu menunggu laki-laki itu seperti orang gila tapi kau justru membiarkannya dengan alasan tidak tega yang justru membuat Yoongi jauh lebih terluka lagi!".

"Kim Namjoon kau harus mengerti perasaan wanita!" Seokjin ikut membentak, air matanya sekarang mengalir, "aku tahu perjuangan Yoongi yang menunggu Taehyung pulang. Menanti telepon dari Taehyung sepanjang hari. Kaupikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi jika aku tiba-tiba bilang kalau Taehyung memiliki perempuan selain kau karena itulah dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah! Kaupikirkan perasaan Yoongi yang sangat terluka karena itu!".

Namjoon terdiam. Mendadak saja hatinya terasa remuk. Hampir satu setengah tahun pernikahannya dengan Seokjin, ia tidak pernah melihat istrinya menangis.

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku memahami perasaan Yoongi, Namjoon-ah," isak Seokjin yang langsung teredam karena Namjoon memeluknya, "aku tidak tega. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin Yoongi terluka lebih jauh lagi.".

Namjoon mendesis pelan, menenangkan isakan Seokjin dengan mengelus punggung wanita itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Maafkan aku," Seokjin masih terisak, sesenggukan di bahu Namjoon yang masih mendekapnya.

Mengangguk paham, Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin lebih dekat padanya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Namjoon dengan nada lebih netral, "maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba membentakmu. Aku terbawa emosi sesaat."

Seokjin membalasnya dengan anggukan satu kali.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Yoongi kalau begitu. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya," kata Namjoon, menarik selembar tisu untuk diberikan pada Seokjin, "jangan menangis. Rencana awal kita adalah makan siang, kan?".

Terkekeh pelan, Seokjin menerima tisu yang diulurkan Namjoon padanya. Melihat istrinya lebih tenang, Namjoon tersenyum, memberi Seokjin sebuah kecupan lembut di kening kemudian melajukan mobilnya lagi.

###

Tavolo 24 termasuk restoran bintang lima di Seoul. Harga makanannya memang cukup mahal untuk menjadi tempat nongkrong anak SMA, tapi untuk karyawan kantor sekelas Yoongi dan rekan-rekan produsernya, makan-makan di Tavolo 24 sudah sama seperti menikmati rezeki.

Meja yang direservasikan Hoseok—setiap ada acara makan-makan para produser, Jung Hoseok yang kebagian memesan tempat—penuh oleh makanan dan gelak tawa. Bir rendah alkohol tidak lupa menemani di sisi piring setiap orang kecuali Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bisa minum alkohol meskipun alkohol khusus untuk wanita. Jadi ia memesan _coke_ sebagai pengganti bir.

"Eh, sudah tahu _hot issue_ , belum?".

"Apa, apa?".

"Ih, masa belum tahu, sih?".

"Chaeyeon kolot, cepet kasih tahu, ah!".

Chaeyeon tertawa, melirik sekilas pada Taeil yang mengunyah kentang goreng sambil bertopang dagu. "Ada yang mau _get married_ , lho."

"Hah?".

"Seriusan?".

"Siapa, siapa?".

Chaeyeon tertawa lagi. Kali ini Taeil berhenti mengunyah dan terdiam kaku dengan wajah merona.

"Si Jayus-nya kita, lah. Siapa lagi?" jawab Chaeyeon mengompori.

Seluruh mata menatap pada Taeil yang menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Seperti frustrasi karena rahasia besarnya terbongkar. Kentangnya bahkan masih terjepit di bibirnya.

"Pajak Nikah, _bro_!" seseorang memekik keras yang menimbulkan seruan-seruan meledek lainnya. Tidak ketinggalan juga bahunya didorong-dorong dan teriakan-teriakan "selamat sudah nggak menjomblo lagi!" atau "kok Taeil nggak bilang-bilang?" atau "kapan resepsinya?".

Yoongi tertawa. Taeil yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak pasrah. Dulu waktu ia mengabari rekan-rekannya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Taehyung, ia juga diperlakukan sama seperti Taeil. Setiap ada yang mau menikah, pasti teman-temannya akan bersorak-sorak menggoda tentang status yang sudah tidak jomblo lagi.

"Siapa calonnya, Tae?" seseorang bertanya.

"Nanti kalau undangannya sudah disebar," jawab Taeil diplomatis.

"Alah, masih main rahasia banget, sih.".

"Ya nanti kalau kalian sudah tahu semua, bisa-bisa direbut."

Jawaban Taeil sukses membuat meja VIP itu ramai kembali.

"Sialan! Pedemu tuh, ketinggian banget!".

"Kayak calonmu yang paling cantik!".

Mendengar seruan teman-temannya, Taeil tertawa puas. "Zaman sekarang laki-laki mana bisa ditebak," kata Taeil, "kalau calonku direbut sebelum menikah kan nggak oke. Makanya aku sengaja nggak kasih tahu kalian supaya nanti jadi _surprise_ di resepsi pernikahan. Menjaga calon, lah, istilahnya."

"Bisa banget bikin alasan," seloroh Hoseok, menimbulkan tawa di meja itu.

Yoongi terkekeh. Bersama rekan-rekannya ia selalu bisa tertawa lepas. Mereka sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja yang baik. Yoongi mencintai lingkungan kerjanya karena dengan mereka seluruh bebannya terasa hilang meskipun untuk sejenak.

Suara nada dering ponsel dari dalam tas menghentikan tawa di meja nomor 2.

"Ponsel siapa itu?".

"Eh, sepertinya punyaku," kata Yoongi, mengaduk tas tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel. Benar saja. Nama _Eomma_ tertera di layar.

"Eomma?" kening Yoongi berkerut samar, "ah, permisi sebentar, ya. Ibuku menelepon," Yoongi tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya. Ia beranjak dari kursi kemudian melangkah keluar restoran supaya ia bisa bertelepon lebih leluasa.

"Ne, Eomma? Ada apa meneleponku?".

" _Tidak boleh, ya, Eomma menelepon anak Eomma sendiri?_ ".

Yoongi tertawa. Kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. "Yoong hanya bercanda, Eomma," katanya disela-sela tawanya, "Eomma dan Appa sehat, kan?".

" _Tentu saja kami berdua sehat, Yoong. Kami makan makanan yang sehat, tidak seperti kamu yang sukanya makan instan-instan._ "

"Aish, Eomma. Aku tidak pernah makan makanan instan," keluh Yoongi, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, "mie-nya juga sudah aku kurangi, kok."

" _Ya pokoknya jangan masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara kebanyakan makan mie dan makanan pedas saja. Ingat dengan usus buntumu. Kamu juga punya maag akut. Jadi jangan sampai telat makan._ "

"Iyaaaa Eomma, iyaaaa," jawab Yoongi dengan nada berayun. Setiap menelepon, Eommanya selalu menyinggung tentang penyakit pencernaan yang diakibatkan pola makannya yang tidak teratur. Semuanya karena kesibukannya di balik layar televisi yang kadang membuatnya tidak makan seharian kecuali minum kopi dan menyemil sembarangan asal kenyang. "Eomma, kapan Jinseob selesai wamil?".

" _Lima bulan lagi. Kenapa? Kamu kangen sama adikmu yang satu itu?_ ".

"Iya, hehe," kekeh Yoongi lucu, "aku kangen sama wajahnya yang susah senyum itu, Eomma. Dicubiti pun dia tetap nggak merespon."

" _Eomma juga bingung kenapa Jinseob jadi begitu. Padahal Appamu bukan orang yang kaku, kan? Apalagi Eomma,_ " kata Eomma sambil tertawa, " _bagaimana kabarmu dan Taehyung? Baik-baik saja, kan?"._

"Eum! Baik-baik saja," jawab Yoongi diikuti anggukan semangat. Disandarkannya punggungnya di dinding terluar Tavolo, bersedekap sambil menelepon. "Kemarin dia pulang ke rumah. Sudah tiga hari. Mungkin karena proyeknya berkurang, ya? Dia juga ikut andil dalam pembangunan _tower_ kantorku."

" _Hmmm, baguslah. Oh ya, program cucu untuk Eomma dan Appa sudah berhasil?_ ".

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran dari Eommanya itu, pipi Yoongi langsung merona. Manis sekali. "Eo-Eomma! Kenapa tanyanya yang begitu, sih?".

" _Lho? Kenapa marah? Eomma kan memberi pertanyaan yang sewajarnya. Apalagi kamu sudah menikah_."

"Aku nggak marah, tapi malu," bisik Yoongi, masih dengan wajah merah menahan malu, "se-sejujurnya belum, sih. Soalnya... soalnya aku lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan."

" _Sudah satu tahun, lho. Masa belum jadi juga, sih? Apa Eomma perlu bawakan obat—"_

" _A-Aniya,_ Eomma!" Yoongi buru-buru memekik sebelum telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin malu, "i-itu... karena Taehyung sangat sibuk, jadi kami belum pernah melakukannya," bisik Yoongi. Wajahnya merah sampai orang-orang mungkin akan mengiranya sakit demam.

" _Jangan-jangan kalian melakukannya dengan pengaman?_ ".

 _Seseorang tolong kunci mulut Eomma!_ Yoongi menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin Eomma bicara se-blak-blakan itu dengannya? Memang sih, Yoongi sudah dewasa. Tapi tetap saja pembicaraan itu membuatnya malu dan grogi. "Ti-tidak perlu, Eomma. Sungguh. Kami baik-baik saja," kata Yoongi meyakinkan, " _e-etto_... kami akan berusaha untuk memberikan Eomma dan Eomonim cucu. Dan Eomma tidak perlu memberikan obat apalah itu namanya karena kami benar-benar baik-baik saja."

" _Sungguh?_ ".

"I-Iya."

" _Baguslah kalau begitu_ ," suara Eomma terdengar senang dan puas, " _bilang pada Taehyung untuk melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Karena kalau pertama kali melakukan pasti sakitnya luar biasa. Oh ya, sebelum melakukannya, berdoa pada Tuhan supaya hasilnya cepat dan anak kalian memiliki wajah yang ganteng dan cantik seperti ayah dan ibunya. Ah, satu lagi. Jangan menghancurkan kamar, ya. Karena darah muda itu biasanya lebih liar. Apalagi di umur-umur seperti kalian."_

Yoongi ingin pingsan saja rasanya.

###

Pertemuan dengan mandor selesai. Keadaan di lapangan juga tidak ada masalah. Material-material bahan bangunan juga tidak ada yang kurang. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan Taehyung menarik napas lega karena urusannya hari ini dilancarkan.

Lelaki itu melangkah ringan menuju Camry hitamnya yang terparkir di _basement_. Sebelum itu, ia sudah menghubungi Jungkook bahwa ia menunggunya di mobil. Jungkook sudah hapal nopol mobilnya di luar kepala, jadi Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir Jungkook akan tersesat karena bingung mencari mobil.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sosok Jungkook tiba dan wanita itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi mobil. Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memberi Jungkook ciuman di rambutnya yang harum.

"Maaf lama. Ada urusan sebentar tadi," kata Jungkook sambil menyunggingkan senyum maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Taehyung tenang. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran tempatnya ia dan Jungkook akan makan siang nanti.

"Kau sudah menentukan restorannya?".

"Mm-hm. Sudah," jawab Taehyung, "aku mengirimimu _link_ -nya. Coba buka."

Jungkook meraih ponselnya di dalam tas, membuka _link_ restoran pilihan Taehyung. "He-Hemlagat? Restoran apa ini?".

"Restoran Swedish. Menu rekomendasinya _Scandinavian brunch_. Changkyun bilang menu itu enak, aku jadi kepingin mencobanya."

Jungkook mengamati foto-foto Hemlagat di layar ponselnya, mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Iya, sih... Tapi tumben pengin makan makanan Swedish?".

"Orang yang hobi makan pasti cari restoran baru biar rasa makanan di lidahnya makin bervariasi," jawab Taehyung sambil menyeringai lucu, mengingatkan Jungkook pada Yugyeom tentang mereka berdua yang penggila _sushi_.

"Berarti nggak jadi makan _sushi_ ya?".

" _Sushi_ dimana-mana juga banyak. Makanan Swedish yang jarang, sekalian jadi pengalaman, kan," kata Taehyung, "banyak orang di kantor yang menjamin kalau Hemlagat makanannya enak-enak. Dan karena restorannya kecil, kita harus reservasi dulu. Untung saja dapat tempat. Tadi sisa satu waktu aku telepon kesana buat reservasi."

"Wah, berarti cukup terkenal ya," gumam Jungkook sambil masih mengamati foto-foto restoran Hemlagat. Setelah puas dan yakin kalau restoran itu cukup tepat untuk makan siang mereka, Jungkook menyimpan ponselnya di tas. "Minggu ini aku berencana pulang ke Busan tiga hari."

"Eh? Ada acara apa?".

"Pernikahan sepupuku," jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum, "kami sangat dekat sejak kecil, jadi tidak enak kalau aku tidak datang ke pernikahannya."

"Apa aku diundang juga?".

"Hah? Ngapain?" Jungkook tertawa, "ini kan, pernikahan sepupu. Kalau Junghyun oppa yang menikah baru kau boleh ikut."

"Bukannya kau mau mengenalkan aku dengan keluargamu?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengerlingkan matanya, "ingat tidak, kau pernah bilang ke ayah dan ibumu kalau kau akan mengajakku ke Busan untuk diperkenalkan pada mereka?".

"Ngaco!" seru Jungkook masih tertawa, "memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu? Ngarang, nih."

Tawa Jungkook mirip dengan suara surgawi. Renyah dan sangat jernih. Taehyung jatuh cinta pada Jungkook pertama kali setelah mendengar suara tawanya, tiga tahun yang lalu. "Jadi kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini ke orangtuamu? Ah, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak segera memperkenalkan aku. Karena kau tahu kalau ayah dan ibumu pasti langsung akan menerimaku sebagai suamimu meskipun kau tidak bilang kalau aku adalah calon suamimu, iya kan?".

"Pede banget!" Jungkook memekik, tergelak sambil memukul bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut tertawa, sebelah tangannya diulurkan untuk mengusak rambut Jungkook penuh sayang.

Tawa masih keluar dari belah bibir Jungkook. Dengan wajah lucu wanita itu ketika tertawa dan tangannya yang mengusak rambut Jungkook, segalanya terasa benar bagi Taehyung.

###

"Ini tempatnya?."

Namjoon melepas _seat-belt_ Seokjin lalu keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan istrinya. Sebelah lengan Seokjin memeluk lengannya dan tangan mereka saling bertautan. "Suasananya enak, kan?".

"Mm-hm," Seokjin mengangguk, kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari meja kosong karena seisi restoran penuh sekali, "mejanya tidak ada yang kosong, Namjoon-ie."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah reservasi," jawab Namjoon tenang ketika seorang pelayan berseragam hitam-putih bertanya kepada mereka.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya. Sudah reservasi untuk meja?".

"Sudah."

"Baiklah. Reservasi atas nama?".

"Kim Namjoon."

"Tuan Kim Namjoon," pelayan itu membuka catatan di tangannya, mencari sesuatu kemudian mengangguk-angguk, "Tuan Kim Namjoon, reservasi meja untuk dua orang, benar?".

"Ya, benar."

"Baiklah, silakan ikuti saya," pelayan itu melangkah lebih dulu menuju meja yang sudah dipesan Namjoon. Gerak-geriknya ulet dan tangkas. Namjoon mencatat dua bintang untuk restoran ini karena pelayanannya yang ramah dan tidak bertele-tele.

"Sepertinya aku mulai suka restoran ini," komentar Seokjin setelah pelayan tadi pergi dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Dua _Scandinavian brunch_ dan dua teh Darjeeling. "Nyaman, ramai tapi tidak ribut. Kau pintar sekali memilih restoran."

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, tersenyum dengan lagak puas. "Tentu saja, Kim Namjoon."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau penyakit percaya diri suaminya ini sudah kambuh, ia cuma bisa melengos sambil memutar bola matanya. "Terserah," kata Seokjin datar.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat ekspresi malas Seokjin. Lelaki itu sedikit mengulet, meregangkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ah, senangnya bisa keluar dari studio," gumam Namjoon, kemudian menatap Seokjin seolah mendapat suatu pencerahan, "oh iya, tadi Yoongi bilang padaku sesuatu."

"Apa?".

"Tadi dia kuajak makan siang bersama tapi tidak mau karena dia bilang pasti kita punya sesi _private talks_."

"Hah? Maksudnya _private talks_?".

"Yaaaa... seperti rencana punya bayi."

Tangan Seokjin bergerak mengetuk kening Namjoon dengan jari lentiknya. "Jangan bicara begitu di restoran, _byuntae_ ," desis Seokjin dengan wajah merah, "yang begitu itu pantasnya di rumah, bukan di tempat umum. Bagaimana, sih?".

"Aku kan baru bilang, Jinseok."

"Ya tapi itu kan menjurus," dengus Seokjin, "aku ke kamar mandi dulu," wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan tasnya di atas meja.

Namjoon mengulum senyum geli kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Ia mulai tenggelam dalam _browsing_ -nya di situs berita.

Sampai akhirnya Namjoon merasa bosan karena tidak ada berita yang heboh kecuali kemenangan kandidat ketiga sebagai Ketua Dewan, lelaki itu menutup ponselnya di atas tas Seokjin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh restoran, mengamati pengunjung yang asyik mengobrol dengan makanan di atas meja.

Lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada pengunjung yang baru masuk ke restoran. Dua orang. Dan Namjoon kenal baik salah satu dari mereka. Sementara yang satunya ia hanya sekadar tahu.

Namjoon berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak bangkit dan menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu. Diraihnya ponselnya di atas tas untuk menyalakan fitur kamera yang digantinya dengan video. Namjoon merekamnya, sebaik mungkin yang bisa dilakukan iPhone-nya dari jarak dua meter sambil menahan amarah yang berkobar dalam dirinya.

###

Acara makan siang sudah selesai. Yoongi sudah tiba di kantornya, satu mobil dengan Hoseok, Taeil, Chaeyeon dan Youngho. Beramai-ramai lima orang di Toyota Land Cruiser milik Taeil dengan si pemilik yang menjadi sopirnya.

"Kalian duluan saja ke atas," kata Yoongi, "aku mau mengambil barang di mobil. Tidak perlu ditunggu."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kami duluan ya," Chaeyeon melambaikan tangannya setelah mereka berlima turun dari mobil. Yoongi mengangguk, berbalik menuju mobilnya sementara keempat temannya lebih dulu kembali ke kantor.

Tepat saat itu, ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

Yoongi memberi _mental note_ untuk dirinya supaya tidak menyetel volume terlalu keras. Ia terlonjak karena kaget mendengar suara ponselnya sendiri. Setelah menyadari sumber keterkejutannya, Yoongi mendesah karena tindakannya yang terasa konyol kemudian meraih ponselnya di dalam tas. Dibukanya kiriman dari Namjoon sambil terus melangkah.

"Video?" gumam Yoongi dengan kening dikerutkan. Ibu jarinya menyentuh tombol _play_ dan seketika napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan seperti sesuatu mengikat lehernya dengan kuat.

Langkah Yoongi berhenti. Kedua lututnya bergetar dan kakinya terasa kebas.

Dalam video berdurasi dua menit yang dikirimkan Namjoon, ia tahu jelas objek dan maksud dalam video itu.

Lelaki berkemeja putih dengan seorang wanita muda yang memakai blus yang juga berwarna putih. Wanita itu sering dijumpainya setiap hari. Dan sang lelaki juga sering bertatap muka dengannya karena tentu saja, lelaki itu adalah suaminya.

Kim Taehyung.

Sedang makan siang berdua dengan Jeon Jungkook.

Mendadak, dunia terasa berputar untuk Yoongi.

Wanita itu terhuyung nyaris jatuh, namun ia berhasil berpegangan di kap mobil entah milik siapa untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemah, ia melangkah terseret-seret menuju mobilnya. Keterkejutan menghantam telak pada Yoongi bahwa suaminya sedang makan siang berdua dengan rekan kerjanya. Dengan lengan Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung. Dengan senyum di wajah Taehyung yang terasa berbeda.

 _Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin._

Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau lelaki dalam video itu bukan Taehyung. Namun, sekalipun ia menyetelnya sampai seribu kali, lelaki dalam video itu tetaplah Taehyung dan wanitanya tetaplah Jungkook.

 _Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin_.

Air mata mengalir keluar tanpa Yoongi sadari. Tubuhnya yang kini bersandar di kursi mobilnya berguncang keras. Napasnya putus-putus. _Ini tidak mungkin!_

Gemetar, Yoongi mengetikkan nomor ponsel Taehyung. Mencoba menelepon lelaki itu namun tidak dijawab. Ponselnya dimatikan. _Oh, tentu saja_.

Yoongi meremas rambutnya kuat, hatinya menjerit. Kepalanya dibenturkan keras ke setir mobil. Tangisnya meledak.

Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Taehyung tidak pernah pulang ke rumah.

Karena suaminya itu telah berselingkuh. Dengan rekan kerjanya sendiri.

###

Setengah jam Yoongi masih berada di mobil. Kepalanya masih bersandar di setir mobil dan kedua tangannya terulur lemas ke bawah. Wanita itu diam tidak bergerak.

 _Ini tidak mungkin_.

Tiga kata itu masih berdengung dalam hatinya, namun video yang dikirimkan Namjoon masih terekam kuat dalam otaknya. Suaminya berselingkuh. Taehyung berselingkuh. Kekasih barunya adalah Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan. Dan Yoongi baru tahu hari ini.

Inikah alasan Taehyung tidak pernah pulang ke rumah?

Inikah yang dimaksud proyek oleh Taehyung hingga memilih tidur di kantor daripada rumah?

Inikah penyebab mengapa ia harus menunggu agar Taehyung kembali ke rumah?

Yoongi memutar kepalanya, memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak dalam posisi terbalik di kursi sebelah. Ia sudah berkali-kali menelepon Taehyung namun tetap tidak bisa. Ponsel lelaki itu dimatikan.

Jawaban Namjoon ketika Yoongi menelepon sahabatnya itu untuk meminta kepastian atas video yang dikirimkan juga tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar makan siang berdua.

Air mata Yoongi sudah kering. Hanya jejak-jejak air matanya yang tersisa.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, meraih ponsel dan bingung melakukan apa. Ia sengaja berdiam menunggu di mobil, karena bagaimanapun, Taehyung pasti akan mengantar Jungkook kembali ke kantor dengan mobilnya. Ketika saat itu tiba, Yoongi akan langsung menikam mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sudah siap di ujung lidahnya.

Sebuah Camry hitam melintas tepat ketika Yoongi mengangkat kepala dan ia begitu yakin itulah mobil Taehyung. Yoongi menahan dirinya di mobil, menunggu kapan dua penumpang Camry itu lewat di hadapannya. Dan benar saja.

Taehyung lewat di depan mobilnya, dengan tangan merangkul bahu Jungkook dan tertawa bersama.

Air mata Yoongi meleleh lagi. Meluncur dari sudut matanya.

Dengan jari-jemari yang gemetar, Yoongi menyentuh nomor ponsel Taehyung dan kali ini terhubung. Taehyung bahkan mengangkat teleponnya. " _Ne, Yoon? Ada apa?_ ".

"Kau sudah makan siang?".

" _Ya. Aku lapar sekali, jadi aku pergi makan siang lebih awal_."

"Tidak sempat sarapan, ya?".

" _Hanya ramen, sih. Tapi tetap saja lapar. Kau tahu kan kalau kemampuan memasakku parah sekali_ ," Taehyung terkekeh di ujung telepon.

Mendadak saja Yoongi merasa benci dengan suara tawa Taehyung. Ia benci bagaimana kekehan itu keluar dari bibir Taehyung yang kemarin masih menjadi suara tawa favoritnya. "Ya, sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu membuat omelet," kata Yoongi berusaha ikut tertawa, "kau pergi makan siang dengan siapa?".

" _Mandor pembangunan_ tower _kantormu. Kami makan siang sambil membicarakan proyek._ "

Kebohongan yang lancar sekali. "Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. _Soal makan siang saja Taehyung sudah berbohong. Kebohongan apa lagi yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini?_

" _Ya. Tentu saja_ ," jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk, tangannya yang merangkul bahu Jungkook turun perlahan, " _kami makan di restoran Jepang. Aku lupa namanya apa."_

Yoongi diam, tidak menjawab.

" _Yoon, kau disana?_ ".

"Ya," Yoongi menjawab dengan suara sedikit parau karena ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil, tidak peduli ia tidak mengunci mobilnya. Langkah kakinya berusaha mengejar Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah hampir tiba di lift. "Tae, aku ingin bertanya dua hal padamu."

Taehyung menekan tombol di sisi kiri lift dan pintunya terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. " _Eh? Kenapa kau kaku begini, Yoon?_ ".

"Sejak kapan kau pergi makan siang dengan Jungkook?".

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya heran kemudian berbalik badan. "Aku tidak—"

Suara Taehyung menghilang. Disampingnya, Jungkook terkesiap kaget hingga tubuhnya menabrak bagian belakang lift.

Disana, tepat di depan lift, tepat sebelum kedua pintu besi itu bergerak menutup, Yoongi sudah berdiri. Terpaku dengan ponsel di telinga kirinya dan tatapan terluka sekaligus tidak percaya.

" _Taehyung, sejak kapan kau berbohong padaku?_ ".

- **To Be Continued-**

 **author's note:** THIS COMEBACK THO TT_TT I CAN'T TT_TT MEREKA SEKSI AF DUH TT_TT mana minyoonku sailing TT_TT

nggak ada a/n soalnya aku pusing lihat mvnya yang banyak kink-nya itu duh T_T

 _last, reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 6-

"Selamat makan."

" _Ne,_ selamat makan." Jimin menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah, memejamkan mata untuk berdoa. Kemudian ia membuka sumpit, menjepit _sashimi_ dan mencelupkan daging segar itu ke dalam kecap ikan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Mmmm..." Jimin mengunyah sambil mengamati Seulgi yang memejamkan mata. Menikmati rasa lezat _sashimi_ di lidahnya. "Enak banget, ya. Hanazono memang juaranya masakan Jepang."

Jimin tersenyum, mengambil satu lagi daging di piringnya dan memulai ritual yang sama. "Bilang saja kalau kau kelaparan setelah jalan-jalan tadi."

Seulgi tertawa. Agak malu karena Jimin menjawab yang sebenarnya. " _Got 1 point!_ Keliling Insadong bikin perutku keroncongan banget dan restoran Jepang pilihanmu oke juga. Agak jauh ya, dari Insadong ke Gangnam?".

"Yang penting _worth it_."

Sambil mengangguk setuju, Seulgi mengambil _sashimi_ lagi di piringnya.

"Seul."

Seulgi mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Jimin. "Sepuluh tahun menungguku, apa kau tidak merasa lelah?".

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja," jawab Jimin.

"Lelah, ya?" Seulgi menopang dagu, berpikir sambil terus mengunyah, "lelah pasti ada. Karena menunggu memang selalu melelahkan, kan? Kau sendiri juga merasakannya, menunggu Yoongi untuk mengerti perasaanmu sejak SMA hingga sekarang."

Jimin manggut-manggut.

"Selama itu juga, apa kau pernah pacaran dengan laki-laki lain?".

Seulgi mengangguk. "Ya, pernah. Dengan salah satu fotografer di kantorku. Tapi kami berpisah lima bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kami hanya ingin berpisah, itu saja."

"Semudah itu?".

"Ya," Seulgi menjawab mantap. Ia menjepit sepotong guritakemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Hubungan kami setelah itu biasa saja, tidak ada rasa benci, tidak ada rasa ingin kembali atau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta lagi. Setelah itu aku sadar, ternyata kami menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai pelarian atas cinta yang dulu. Jadi ketika kami memutuskan berpisah pun, tidak ada yang bersedih atau terluka."

Seulgi berujar dalam suara yang biasa. Jimin tidak menemukan perasaan tersakiti dalam suaranya. "Seandainya semudah itu, ya...".

Seulgi berhenti mengunyah, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?".

"Seandainya aku melupakan dia semudah kau melupakan kekasihmu," Jimin menggumam, mendengus pelan sambil memainkan sumpitnya di atas meja, "seandainya aku bisa melupakan Yoongi semudah itu. Waktuku pasti tidak akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menunggunya yang sekarang tidak bisa kuraih lagi."

Seulgi memandang lelaki di hadapannya dengan bingung. Kata-kata Jimin terasa sangat rumit untuknya sehingga ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Jimin, apa maksudmu?".

Jimin tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan, "ayo, makanlah. Kau bilang kau lapar, kan?" Jimin mengangkat sepotong daging yang sudah dilumuri kecap ikan ke mulut Seulgi. Bermaksud untuk menyuapi wanita itu.

Seulgi terdiam.

"Seul? Kenapa?" Jimin masih tetap pada gesturnya yang akan menyuapi Seulgi, "ini, buka mulutmu."

Melihat Jimin yang masih setia menjepit daging _sashimi_ itu untuknya, Seulgi akhirnya membuka mulut, membiarkan Jimin menyuapinya sepotong daging _sashimi_ lezat. Ia mengunyahnya dalam diam, mencoba menerjemahkan kata-kata Jimin sambil mengamati laki-laki yang kini sedang menghabiskan _sashimi_ bagiannya.

 _Seandainya aku bisa melupakan Yoongi semudah kau melupakan kekasihmu_.

Dalam otaknya, ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Antara Jimin yang masih belum bisa melupakan Yoongi atau laki-laki itu membicarakan kebodohannya yang terpaku pada Yoongi di masa lalu. Tapi Seulgi melihat ekspresinya; ekspresi keputusasaan seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa melupakan wanita yang dicintainya sebesar apapun ia berusaha.

Jimin sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Yoongi. Terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri dan tidak bisa keluar.

Seulgi menatap lurus pada Jimin. Ada sepercik rasa iri yang membesar dengan sendirinya dalam hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Ia ingin dicintai sebesar itu oleh Jimin, seperti laki-laki itu mencintai Yoongi sejak masa sekolah. Sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu, jika masa SMP Jimin dan Yoongi ikut dihitung.

"Kenapa menatapku terus, Seul?".

Seulgi mengerjap, baru sadar ia memandangi Jimin terlalu lama. "Eh, oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Seulgi tergagap karena kaget, tersenyum untuk meredakan rasa terkejutnya sekaligus membuat Jimin percaya dengan alasan 'tidak-apa-apa'-nya, "kau lucu kalau sedang makan. Jadinya aku memperhatikanmu terus."

Jimin hanya diam, hanya manggut-manggut sebagai respon lalu menghabiskan _sashimi_ miliknya yang tinggal sedikit. Tidak sadar bahwa Seulgi sedang mengamatinya lagi.

* * *

Hollys Coffee termasuk _speciality coffee company_ paling sukses di Korea. _Franchise_ -nya yang meluas hingga China, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia termasuk Los Angeles, Hollys Coffee bisa disejajarkan dengan Starbucks. _Korean loves coffee a lot_ , makanya usaha ini punya lebih dari 100 gerai yang tersebar di Korea, termasuk di sebelah kantor Yoongi.

Rasanya baru satu jam yang lalu Yoongi datang ke tempat ini, memesan _espresso_ dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering sekaligus memanjakan hidungnya dengan aroma kopi yang harum. Sekarang ia berada disini lagi, duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, dengan _espresso_ dingin lagi namun tujuannya bukan untuk iseng mengunjungi gerai baru yang ramai ini.

" _Any stories you want to share with me?_ Kau punya banyak cerita yang harus kudengar."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya, juga sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Yoongi melihatnya sebagai kaku. Mata Taehyung memang menatapnya, tapi Yoongi tidak menangkap apapun dari sana.

"Tae," Yoongi mati-matian mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya demi tersenyum pada Taehyung, "apa kau tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan apapun padaku? Tentang makan siangmu dengan Jungkook? Mungkin kalian teman lama yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan Namjoon salah paham dengan kalian. Mungkin sebenarnya kau memang makan siang dengan mandor pembangunan, bukan dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung memindahkan tatapannya dari Yoongi pada _caffe Americano_ di hadapannya.

"Taehyung—"

"Benar," tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mendongak dan bersuara, memotong kata-kata Yoongi, "itu benar. Aku memang makan siang dengan Jungkook. Namjoon tidak salah paham dengan kami. Aku berbohong padamu tentang makan siang bersama mandor pembangunan. Semuanya benar."

Sembilu kasat mata seolah menembus jantung Yoongi dengan telak. "Se-semuanya... _benar?_ ".

Taehyung mengangguk sekali.

"...termasuk kau dan Jungkook...?".

Awalnya Taehyung diam, namun ia mengangguk sekali lagi. Tegas. Matanya menatap datar pada Yoongi yang kini terguncang hebat dalam hatinya.

"Taehyung—" bibir Yoongi bergetar karena syok, "—sejak kapan...?".

"Tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Taehyung segera.

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung satu tahun. Ini artinya, Taehyung sudah memiliki seseorang sebelum mereka menikah dan lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan hubungannya tidak peduli ia kini sudah menikah dan mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan Yoongi.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu?" suara Yoongi nyaris menghilang, hanya bisikan lirih yang tersapu angin kemudian.

"Ya. Tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Taehyung, "termasuk satu tahun pernikahan kita. Aku dan Jungkook sudah bersama."

Pandangan Yoongi memburam. Ia hampir menangis lagi namun tekadnya untuk tidak menangis di depan Taehyung membuatnya bertahan. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Yoongi, ia masih berusaha kuat untuk bersitatap dengan Taehyung.

"Ini yang kau sebut sebagai proyek selama ini?".

Taehyung merasakan tengkuknya tiba-tiba lembap.

"Ini yang membuatku selalu menunggumu untuk pulang ke rumah? _Proyek_ ini yang sangat menyibukkanmu sampai kau hanya pulang beberapa hari selama sebulan?" Yoongi mengernyit karena rasa sakit. Taehyung sudah membohonginya, satu tahun penuh.

Sebuah ingatan naik ke permukaan dan berkelebat di pikiran Yoongi. Ia pernah melihat suatu tanda yang ia tahu _apa_ di leher Jungkook, tertutupi kerah _ruffles_ , namun karena Yoongi berdiri cukup dekat dengan Jungkook, ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kau... sudah pernah melakukannya, kan?".

Taehyung membuang pandangannya ke jendela. Tatapan Yoongi padanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

" _When we were standing in altar back then, I put a heart on you because I knew you would kept it safe_ ," Yoongi tidak tahu serupa apa suaranya sekarang, bergetar atau tidak, parau atau tidak, "tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya justru seperti ini."

Taehyung bungkam.

"Aku percaya penuh padamu. Aku percaya kalau kau sibuk dengan proyek-proyekmu. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Tapi sekarang, _to believe in you, do I have to believe in your lies too?_ ".

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang terdiam di tempatnya. Mata perempuan itu menyorotkan kesedihan sekaligus luka yang membuat Taehyung tidak mampu membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku sejak awal, katakan saja. _Just say it to me_ , aku tidak akan marah. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membencimu. Aku sudah melukai diriku dengan mencintaimu yang sejak awal tidak ingin bersamaku. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya mengetahui kenyataan?".

Mata Yoongi penuh keputusasaan. Melihatnya, sebersit rasa bersalah terbit di hati Taehyung. Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Yoongi sekilas sebelum memilih untuk mengamati lantai yang tidak penting untuk dilihat.

" _Everything goes back in what if now_. Kalau saja sejak awal kau mengatakan tidak ingin bersamaku, tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak perlu berdiri di sisimu di altar. Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan ikrar untuk menjadi istrimu. Kau tidak perlu menyematkan cincin ini padaku."

Yoongi melepas cincin bersepuh emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya, menyorongkan cincin itu pada Taehyung yang tertegun melihatnya.

"Sejak awal, cincin ini memang seharusnya bukan milikku, kan?" suara Yoongi bergetar, namun ia harus menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Segaris senyum getir terlukis di wajah Yoongi selama ia berusaha membuat hatinya tegar. "Seharusnya cincin ini adalah milik Jungkook, kan?".

Sesuatu membelit dada Taehyung dengan kuat, diikuti nyeri yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Yoongi yang kini membereskan tas di meja, tidak bicara suatu apapun, bahkan ia tidak menyesap kopinya sama sekali. _Espresso_ dingin itu masih penuh, tidak berkurang.

"Setelah ini kau boleh bernapas lega. Aku yang akan mengurus surat perceraian kita," Yoongi berdiri, beranjak dari kursi, menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk direngkuh dalam dekapannya, " _I love you, Taehyung. But Jungkook had been loved you longer._ Berbahagialah. Jangan sakiti dia."

Taehyung membeku, tidak bergerak untuk menoleh sedikitpun bahkan ketika Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi.

Dan benteng yang dibangun Yoongi dengan susah payah akhirnya runtuh setelah ia menjauh dua langkah dari Taehyung.

 _Everything is over now._ Hubungannya. Cintanya. Dan hatinya.

* * *

" _Done!_ Jungkook-ssi, _you did a great job!_ ".

Jungkook menarik napas pendek, melangkah turun dari kursi _host_ acara gosip sambil mematikan _mic_ di pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum, menyalami bintang tamu yang datang di episode ini kemudian melangkah keluar studio sambil mengobrol ringan. Jungkook pikir Lee Jieun adalah penyanyi yang angkuh karena ia sedang naik daun, tapi ternyata wanita bertubuh mungil itu adalah seseorang dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan dan hangat.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Jieun-ssi," Jungkook tersenyum, " _I anticipated your upcoming album._ Aku harap akan sama _hype_ -nya dengan albummu yang lainnya."

"Terimakasih juga untuk dukungannya, Jungkook-ssi," balas Jieun, menggenggam tangan Jungkook, berpamitan sebentar dengan cipika-cipiki ala perempun kemudian menghampiri manajernya yang sudah menantinya di ujung lorong. Sepertinya jadwal Jieun sangat padat.

Jungkook menggulung kertas skenario pertanyaannya kemudian meneruskan langkah menuju ruang ganti. Ia harus menghapus _make-up_ ini dan berubah menjadi seorang wanita 25 tahun seperti biasanya. Menjadi _host_ acara gosip tadi adalah _job_ terakhirnya hari ini. Besok ia punya berita pukul enam pagi untuk ia tangani.

" _Yaaah_ , ini dia _host_ kesayangan kita!".

Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan disambut pekikan ceria dari _make-up artist_ sekaligus sahabat karibnya, Park Sooyoung. "Kau tahu, _baby_ , kau cantik sekali di televisi tadi."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, duduk di kursi dan membiarkan Sooyoung menyapukan _toner_ untuk menghapus _make-up_ di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Kupikir wajahku sepat dan senyumku tidak sempurna."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Sooyoung heran, tangannya yang bekerja membersihkan _make-up_ di wajah Jungkook berhenti, "kau cantik, kok. Senyummu juga cerah seperti biasanya. Ada apa? _Any problems you wanna share?_ Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Sooyoung kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata. Wangi air mawar dari _toner_ yang digunakan Sooyoung terasa menyegarkan. " _Nope_. Hanya merasa tidak seperti biasanya saja," jawab Jungkook pelan.

Sooyoung hanya manggut-manggut, fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Sementara Jungkook hanya diam sambil membiarkan Sooyoung sibuk dengan wajahnya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian setelah makan siang tadi.

Tatapan terluka Yoongi. Taehyung yang terdiam. Dan dirinya yang merasa dunianya runtuh karena terkejut.

Perselingkuhan Taehyung dengannya terbongkar. _Itupun jika Taehyung menganggap hubungan mereka adalah perselingkuhan._

Jungkook tidak bisa lupa bagaimana raut wajah Yoongi. Wajah yang biasanya ia temukan dengan senyum, kali ini menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Taehyung berusaha menenangkannya sebelum lelaki itu turun lagi untuk menemui Yoongi, tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa ia adalah pendosa yang kepergok dan tertangkap basah.

 _Perebut. Wanita jalang. Simpanan lelaki. Dasar menyedihkan._

Semua kata-kata itu bergaung dalam telinganya hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Jungkook mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di saat seperti ini dan di tempat seperti ini. Di mobil nanti, dalam perjalanan pulangnya, ia bisa menangis sepuasnya jika ia mau. Tapi di tempat kerja, Jungkook tidak boleh membuat dirinya bersedih. Lingkungan kantornya rawan dengan gosip, apapun isunya akan menyebar dengan cepat.

" _Baby_ , ponselmu berbunyi."

Jungkook membuka mata. Sooyoung beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel Jungkook yang bergetar di atas meja kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook. _ID caller_ -nya tidak diketahui, hanya sederet nomor yang tidak masuk kontak.

"Siapa?" gumam Jungkook, menggeser ibu jarinya untuk menerima panggilan. "Ya, halo?".

" _Jungkook-ssi, ini aku, Min Yoongi."_

Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa nyerinya dada Jungkook saat ini.

Yoongi meneleponnya.

" _Aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan..._ " Jungkook mendengar isakan kecil di ujung sana yang menambah pedih dalam hatinya, " _jaga Taehyung baik-baik. Dia bahagia denganmu, jadi tolong jaga dia dan kebahagiaannya. Kau bisa, kan?_ ".

Jungkook terpaku menatap bayangannya di cermin.

" _Karena kau diam, kuanggap kau bisa melakukannya_ ," tawa pahit keluar dari bibir Yoongi dan membuat hati Jungkook mencelos lebih dalam, " _cintai dia seperti kau mencintainya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Terimakasih, Jungkook-ssi._ "

Panggilan ditutup sepihak. Dan Jungkook masih terpaku.

* * *

Taehyung masih diam di kursinya. Lima belas menit yang lalu Yoongi menjatuhkan cerai, melangkah pergi entah kemana. Dan Taehyung tidak mengejarnya.

Ini resiko yang harus ia tanggung karena ia sudah mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Lambat laun, Yoongi pasti akan mengetahuinya. Perceraian adalah yang harus dihadapi Taehyung sebagai resikonya.

Apa istilahnya? Tidak peduli?

Tidak peduli terdengar sangat kejam, tapi dua kata itu yang menggambarkan Taehyung saat ini. Ia memang tidak tega melihat Yoongi yang begitu kecewa padanya, namun jika ia mengejar perempuan itupun akan sia-sia. Taehyung sadar ia sudah menorehkan luka terlalu dalam pada Yoongi yang selama ini sudah mencintainya. Sekalipun Taehyung meminta maaf, ia tidak yakin Yoongi akan mau menatap wajahnya barang sedetik.

Semudah itulah Taehyung melepaskan Yoongi, semudah ia melangkah keluar dari Hollys Coffee dan menyetir mobilnya menuju apartemen Jungkook.

* * *

 _Everything is over._

Mereka baru satu tahun pernikahan; usia yang terlalu muda untuk sebuah perceraian. Seharusnya Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang hangat-hangatnya, sedang manis-manisnya karena baru mengikat sebuah janji suci. Tapi perselingkuhan merusak semuanya. Karena Taehyung tidak mencintainya sejak awal.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di setir mobil. Ia masih menangis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Lima belas menit yang tidak akan ia lupakan; Taehyung yang mengaku dia berselingkuh, ia yang menjatuhkan cerai, ia yang merelakan Taehyung untuk orang lain. _No one can describe how bruised her heart now._

Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada ayah dan ibunya?

Taehyung berselingkuh kemudian mereka bercerai?

Yoongi mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, meraih ponsel di kursi sebelah. Ia membutuhkan suara ibunya yang menenangkan. Ketika ibunya bertanya kenapa seandainya beliau menyadari suara sengau Yoongi, Yoongi bisa mengarang alasan sebelum ia siap menceritakan semuanya.

Panggilannya tersambung dalam empat kali nada sambung.

"Eomma?".

" _Haaai, anak cantik Eomma! Ada apa, Yoong? Kau sedang merindukan Eomma?"_.

"Sangat," jawab Yoongi langsung, tersenyum pahit, "Yoongi sangat merindukan Eomma."

" _Kalau begitu, pulanglah ke Daegu minggu ini dengan Taehyung. Eomma dan Eomonim akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian. Kaki babi, kan? Ah, kalian berdua memang penggemar kaki babi. Eomma yakin dua piring kaki babi tidak akan cukup untuk kalian nantinya,"_ kata Eomma sambil terkekeh. Suara tawa yang menjadi favorit Yoongi sejak kecil ketika ia sedang bersedih ataupun bahagia.

"Eomma," Yoongi menelan ludah kasar, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya dan terasa perih, "apakah Eomma pernah menyesal karena sudah menikah dengan Appa?".

" _Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Yoong?"._

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma," jawab Yoongi, menghapus lagi air matanya, "Yoongi hanya bertanya."

" _Kau dan Taehyung sedang bertengkar?_ ".

 _Lebih dari itu, Eomma,_ Yoongi membatin, usahanya menghapus air mata sia-sia karena dia tetap saja mengalir deras, _lebih dari sekadar bertengkar. Kami bercerai._ "Yoongi bilang Yoongi hanya bertanya saja. Apakah Eomma pernah menyesal karena sudah menikah dengan Appa?".

" _Tidak. Bukan menyesal, hanya jengkel saja. Lalu Eomma sadar bahwa pertengkaran dalam pernikahan memang terkadang dibutuhkan. Karena melalui pertengkaran itulah kami belajar untuk lebih siap dalam membina masa depan nanti. Ada apa, Yoong? Kalau kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung, selesaikan baik-baik. Selesaikan dengan kepala dingin dan jangan saling melempar tuduhan._ "

Apakah kekecewaan bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik? Kekecewaan karena perselingkuhan sejak awal pernikahan?

" _Ceritalah pada Eomma atau Eomonim jika kalian memiliki masalah. Mungkin kami bisa membantu."_

Yang ini jelas tidak bisa.

Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk berbohong.

" _Ne,_ Eomma. Kami akan menyelesaikannya sendiri,".

* * *

" _What did you said to her?_ ".

Hal yang pertama kali didapat oleh Taehyung ketika ia masuk ke apartemen Jungkook dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa adalah Jungkook yang berdiri di depannya, masih memakai blus yang sama dan celana yang sama, bersedekap sambil menatapnya. Wanita itu sepertinya baru pulang dan selang beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung datang. Taehyung mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ini topik tentang Yoongi—tentang mereka. " _It was nothing._ "

" _It was nothing?_ " Jungkook membeo, menatap lelaki yang tampak lelah didepannya. _"She called me before_ dan yang kudengar adalah seseorang yang berusaha bicara disaat ia sedang menangis. _What did you said to her?"._

Taehyung membuang napasnya kasar. Agak gerah dengan topik yang diangkat Jungkook. "Aku mengaku. Aku menceritakan semua padanya sejujurnya bahwa kita sudah bersama sejak tiga tahun yang lalu termasuk sekarang. Dia kecewa padaku. _Frankly speaking, we're divorce now._ "

Kedua mata Jungkook melebar kaget. "A-apa?".

"Kami bercerai," Taehyung memperjelas, "dia yang menjatuhkan kata itu padaku. Kami bercerai tanpa bertengkar. Cukup baik-baik, kurasa."

"Cukup baik-baik kaubilang?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tidak percaya, "dia menangis karena kau—kita—telah membohonginya selama ini dan kaubilang kalian berpisah dengan _cukup baik-baik?_ ".

" _Jungkook, let's not discuss about this anymore._ Aku lelah."

"Tapi ini menyangkut hubungan kalian!" seru Jungkook parau, "dia... kau tahu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat mempercayaimu, _like she loves you with all her might. But you both ended up like this._ Aku... merasa sangat berdosa, Taehyung."

Kepala Jungkook tertunduk dalam. "Aku sudah merebut kebahagaiaannya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapannya di lift waktu itu. Dia sangat terluka, dan saat itulah aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa kita tidak seharusnya mempertahankan hubungan ini."

Taehyung mengangkat kepala, menatap Jungkook tajam. "Jangan bicara apapun lagi, Jungkook."

"Kita sudah egois, Taehyung. Keegoisan kita membuatnya tersakiti," Jungkook mendongak untuk membalas tatapan Taehyung, "pilihan ayahmu benar. Yoongi yang seharusnya mendampingimu."

"Jungkook, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan," suara Taehyung berubah penuh ancaman.

"Kita memang harus selesai _._ Kembalilah pada Yoongi dan katakan kalau kau mencintainya dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya."

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan, ia beranjak dan berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook. Tatapannya terasa mengintimidasi di mata perempuan itu. " _Jeon Jungkook, stop talking nonsense!_ " bentak Taehyung, tidak sadar ia menaikkan nada suaranya. Emosinya tersulut karena kata-kata Jungkook.

" _What do you mean with stop talking fucking nonsense?!_ " Jungkook balas membentak, "aku berusaha untuk meluruskan apa yang sedang terjadi! Hubungan kita memang seharusnya sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sejak kau menikah dengan Yoongi. Tapi karena keegoisan kita, Yoongi justru dikorbankan!" bibir Jungkook bergetar, napasnya naik-turun tidak terkendali sementara air mata sudah meleleh di pipinya tanpa ia sadari, " _I'm a woman too, Taehyung._ Aku memang tidak berada dalam posisinya, tapi aku memahami perasaan Yoongi yang mengetahui suaminya mempunyai wanita lain selain dirinya."

Jungkook terisak hingga kedua bahunya berguncang keras. Rasa nyeri menjalar di dadanya dan membuatnya susah untuk mengambil napas. Ia harus mengatakannya atau jika tidak, semuanya akan jauh lebih terlambat.

"Kembalilah pada Yoongi, Tae," Jungkook berujar serak, " _she needs you more than me._ "

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Sebelum surat perceraian keluar, dia tetaplah istrimu," kata Jungkook lagi, mencoba menorehkan senyum untuk Taehyung yang membuat lelaki itu terhenyak di tempatnya.

Senyum Jungkook terasa sama sakitnya dengan senyum Yoongi.

"Keberadaanku memang sudah salah," Jungkook meraih kunci mobil Taehyung yang tergeletak di sofa, membuka telapak tangan Taehyung untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil itu, " _go home and hug her. Tell her you love her._ Belajarlah mencintainya, Tae. Dia hanya butuh kau dan kesungguhanmu dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan semestinya."

Jungkook masih tersenyum. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri lagi; ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung, tapi ia tahu ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk tidak kehilangan lelaki itu.

Taehyung tidak berujar apapun. Ia hanya diam, maju selangkah, lalu menarik Jungkook mendekat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut yang panjang di bibirnya.

Setitik air mata luruh di pipi Jungkook sementara ia memejamkan mata dan terbuai dalam ciuman Taehyung.

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

Acara jalan-jalan dan makan siangnya dengan Seulgi berakhir setelah ia mengantarkan wanita itu kembali ke kantornya. Mobilnya akan diambil oleh _office boy_ kantor jadi Jimin hanya perlu mengantarkan Seulgi langsung ke kantor.

Jam di mobil menunjukkan pukul tiga. Jimin harus segera siap-siap untuk pulang ke Busan. Normalnya, Seoul-Busan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Jika Jimin mau mengebut diatas 90 km/jam, mungkin ia bisa sampai hanya dengan dua setengah jam kurang.

"Seseorang mencari Anda, Tuan."

Jimin menatap heran pada seorang resepsionis wanita di balik meja yang baru saja menyerahkan kunci unit apartemennya. Ia terbiasa menitipkan kunci apartemen di resepsionis karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko membayar denda untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Meskipun ada _password_ , pintu unit apartemen tidak akan bisa dibuka tanpa kartu kunci. "Siapa?".

Resepsionis wanita ber- _name tag_ Choi Jiwoo itu menggeleng tidak tahu. "Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Seorang wanita, rambutnya panjang berwarna cokelat—mungkin sepunggung, dan kulitnya putih cenderung pucat. Cantik sekali. Dia datang dengan mata sembap sehabis menangis dan bertanya nomor unit apartemen Anda. Saya buru-buru memberitahu bahwa Anda sedang pergi keluar dan menitipkan kunci Anda di resepsionis. Dia juga menitip pesan untuk Anda jika Anda sudah kembali, Anda diminta menemuinya di _lounge_ dekat lobi."

"Berapa lama sejak dia datang kesini?".

"Sekitar lima belas-dua puluh menit yang lalu."

Jimin meraih kartu kunci di atas meja dengan gerakan menyambar, melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru. Terlepas dari ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh menit, Jimin ingin membuktikan apakah tebakannya benar tentang siapa seseorang itu.

 _Lounge_ tidak ramai seperti malam hari. Jimin bisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _lounge_ dengan leluasa tanpa harus memindai orang-orang satu per satu.

Lalu Jimin menemukannya.

Bahu sempit yang tertutupi helaian rambut cokelat. Dua belas tahun mencintainya, Jimin hapal dengan sosoknya meskipun sedang duduk membelakangi.

Perlahan, Jimin melangkah mendekat.

"Yoongi?" panggilnya halus.

Si pemilik bahu menoleh. Jimin terenyuh melihat wajah sembapnya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu—"

Lalu Jimin terdiam.

Dua belas tahun mencintai Min Yoongi, ia tidak pernah berdiri tanpa jarak seperti ini dengannya, apalagi sampai memeluknya. Tapi hari ini Yoongi yang menerjangnya, memeluknya erat, mencengkeram kemejanya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar. Wanita itu tersengal diantara isaknya.

"Kami—" Yoongi berusaha bicara diantara napasnya yang putus-putus, "—kami bercerai."

Maka memang benar. Dua-tiga pukulan dari Jimin tidak cukup untuk menyalurkan amarahnya karena melihat Yoongi dilukai.

Dan memang benar pula. Bahwa Jimin tidak bisa menghapus Yoongi dari hatinya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha.

- **TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

 **author's note:** I'm the man who can't be moved~ I'm the man who can't be moved~ *nyanyi bareng the script*

AYOOO SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA 21ST CENTURY GIRL ANGKAT TANGAN. dancenya antara adorable sama LOL BANGET wakakaka disetel berkali-kalipun rasanya nggak bosen :D truly madly deeply falling in love sama cowok-cowok yang satu ini :')

 _lastly,_ makasih sudah mau baca! ^^ _reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 7-

* * *

 _She might be looked tough, but she's a woman. Still._

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, Jimin melihat kondisi terburuk ibunya. Pasca perceraian dengan ayahnya, sepulang dari kantor pengadilan, setelah hakim mengetuk palu yang menandai resminya surat perceraian, Jimin melihat ibunya memiliki dua kepribadian. Pagi sampai malam sebelum tidur, ibunya memiliki banyak senyum dan tawa. Malam sampai pagi, senyum dan tawa itu berubah menjadi tangis dan isakan. Jimin pernah mendapati ibunya duduk berdiam diri di dapur, dengan secangkir kopi dan sedang menangis. Saat itulah Jimin tahu bahwa ibunya tidak sekuat yang ia lihat karena setelah ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur, ibunya tetaplah seorang wanita yang rapuh dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

Jimin membenci bagaimana ayahnya melepas ibunya begitu saja hanya karena satu kerdipan genit dari seorang jalang.

Jimin memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal pernikahan dan janji suci, tapi melihat ibunya yang begitu terluka karena ulah ayahnya, Jimin tahu satu hal dari sana.

 _Ayahnya adalah bangsat. Laki-laki seperti ayahnya adalah bangsat_.

Maka Taehyung pun bangsat pula.

Jimin tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit yang mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat ketika melihat Yoongi menangis. Dua belas tahun mencintai Yoongi, Jimin tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu menangis kecuali di hari kelulusan karena ia adalah salah satu wisudawan terbaik dan ia sudah membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya itu.

Tapi hari ini, Yoongi menangis bukan karena ia adalah wisudawan terbaik atau baru saja memenangkan _award_ sebagai produser televisi terbaik.

 _Ia menangis karena dikhianati. Sama persis seperti Ibu sebelas tahun yang lalu_.

"Minumlah," Jimin menyodorkan segelas air pada Yoongi, duduk di sebelahnya lagi dan Yoongi meminumnya penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Merasa baikan?".

Yoongi hanya diam. Matanya bengkak dan sisa-sisa air matanya masih ada.

Jimin tersenyum kikuk. Pertanyaan bodoh itu bisa-bisanya keluar disaat seperti ini. Yoongi jelas tidak merasa baikan hanya karena minum air putih. "Aku tidak ingin mengingatkanmu tentang yang tadi tapi," Jimin membasahi bibir bawahnya, "masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, jika kau mau."

Jimin memang belum mendengar cerita seutuhnya. Yoongi hanya berkata _"kami bercerai"_ dan belum bercerita lengkap.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi diam. Pandangannya terpaku pada entah apa yang Jimin tidak tahu. Napasnya memang sudah tidak sesenggukan, tapi sesekali bulir air mata menetes lagi dari sudut matanya.

Yoongi yang selama ini tampak kuat, tidak butuh orang lain, mandiri dan sangat tegas, kini tak ubahnya dengan kaca yang retak. Rapuh dan siap hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja.

Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita. Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi yang terguncang, dan memaksanya bercerita pun tidak akan membantu. Jadi, Jimin hanya bisa ikut diam, memberikan afeksinya pada Yoongi dengan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu perempuan itu.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, Jimin juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

Ia memiliki dua pilihan; Seulgi atau Yoongi. Seulgi yang membantunya untuk sadar bahwa Yoongi tidak bisa diraih lagi, mengajaknya untuk melihat masa depan bersama dan membenahi hubungan mereka yang masih tidak jelas arahnya. Disaat Jimin sudah siap untuk melupakan Yoongi, yang hendak dilupakan justru datang lagi dengan kabar yang—Jimin tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana—antara senang atau tidak—bahwa ia baru saja bercerai. _Kesempatan, eh?_ Salah satu sudut hati Jimin berseru demikian, tapi tidak mungkin ia melihat masalah yang dialami Yoongi sebagai kesempatan untuk 'merebut' perempuan itu.

"Kau akan pulang ke Busan hari ini?".

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi yang masih menatap kosong. "Ya. Tapi aku bisa membatalkannya beberapa hari sampai kau tenang."

"Maaf membuatmu repot," Yoongi menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya, menengadah pada Jimin sambil tersenyum, "aku harus segera pulang. Sudah jam setengah lima, ya? Kau bisa sampai jam delapan malam di Busan dan kau bakal kelelahan."

Yoongi beranjak dari sofa, mengambil tasnya namun tangannya dicekal oleh Jimin. Ia menatap lelaki yang masih duduk di sofa itu dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Jim?".

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau menyetir pulang ke apartemenmu sendirian," kata Jimin, ikut berdiri, "aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuan nalar seorang wanita yang sedang patah hati. Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Yoongi terdiam, menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan."Tidak perlu," tolaknya halus, "aku bisa sendiri."

"Bisa untuk bunuh diri maksudmu?".

"A-apa?".

"Ada peristiwa kecelakaan beruntun beberapa hari yang lalu dan penyebabnya adalah seorang wanita patah hati yang sedang menyetir sambil mabuk."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mabuk, Jimin."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuan nalar seorang wanita yang sedang patah hati?" Jimin berkeras kepala, membuka telapak tangannya pada Yoongi, "mana kunci mobilmu?".

Yoongi menarik napas panjang. Yah, sampai kapanpun, Jimin akan tetap keras kepala. _Keras kepala untuk selalu melindunginya_. "Ini," ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jimin. Lebih baik ia menurut pada lelaki itu daripada terus berdebat tanpa ujung.

"Lalu, kau pulang dengan apa?" tanya Yoongi, "kalau kau mengantarku pulang dengan mobilku, kau pulang naik apa?".

"Ada bus umum. Taksi juga banyak. Kenapa perlu repot?" balas Jimin santai, tersenyum pada Yoongi, "atau kau masih ingin disini?".

"Eh?".

"Tidak, hanya bercanda," Jimin terkekeh pelan, melangkah keluar apartemen lebih dulu, "sesampainya di apartemenmu nanti, berjanjilah kalau kau akan langsung istirahat dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, oke?".

Yoongi membeku di tempatnya berdiri ketika Jimin menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus rambutnya.

Sorot mata Jimin...

 _Hangat sekali_.

Sudah begitu, Jimin masih mengelus puncak kepalanya. Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa aman dan tenang ketika seseorang mengelus kepalanya saat ia sedih atau merasa sendiri.

Yoongi menunduk. Tangannya bergerak menarik kemeja Jimin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"E-eh—Yoongi—" Jimin mendadak kaku. Antara terkejut karena Yoongi—lagi-lagi—melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diduganya sekaligus bingung kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik kemejanya dan bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku—" Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar, cengkeramannya di kemeja Jimin semakin mengerat, "—kupikir aku masih ingin disini."

Jimin mengerjap, lalu tersenyum kecil. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Yoongi hingga tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

* * *

"Iya, Bu. Pasporku sudah habis masa berlakunya dan aku harus mengurusnya di Kedutaan. Sepertinya aku baru bisa pulang dua-tiga hari lagi."

" _Dua-tiga hari lagi? Lama sekali_."

"Yang buat paspor kan banyak, Bu. Makanya lama," jawab Jimin enteng, melongok keluar dari kamar. Tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menekuk kaki di depan dada. Tampak tenggelam dalam sweater hangat dan celana milik Jimin.

" _Ah, padahal Ibu sudah kangen dengan anak laki-laki Ibu yang tampan ini._ "

Jimin terkekeh lembut. "Aku janji kalau pasporku sudah selesai, aku akan segera pulang ke Busan," lanjut Jimin meyakinkan. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih sebotol aromaterapi berukuran kecil kemudian meneteskan isinya beberapa kali ke dalam sebaskom air hangat suam-suam kuku, "sampaikan maafku pada Jisung dan Jiho ya, Bu. Katakan pada mereka kalau oleh-olehnya sudah siap. Dan buku titipan Jiho juga sudah kubelikan. Jimin rindu kalian."

Lalu telepon ditutup.

Jimin meletakkan telepon rumah nirkabel di meja nakas, membawa baskom air hangat beraroma harum itu keluar kamar. Melangkah mendekati Yoongi lalu berlutut di hadapannya yang menimbulkan tatapan heran dari wanita itu.

"Turunkan kakimu."

"A-apa?".

"Turunkan kakimu," ulang Jimin halus.

Yoongi menatap Jimin agak lama, berpikir apakah ada ancaman namun akhirnya ia menurut. Yoongi menurunkan kakinya yang dibimbing oleh Jimin untuk dicelupkan ke dalam baskom.

Rasa hangat yang nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Yoongi begitu kakinya tercelup ke dalam air hangat. Aroma mawar yang harum menguar.

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika melihat Jimin mulai mengurut kaki kanannya. Lembut namun bertenaga.

 _He's just so breath-taking._

Sejak dulu, perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya selalu lembut. Tidak peduli seberapa _bad ass_ -nya dia, jika itu untuk Yoongi, Jimin akan berubah menjadi sosok lelaki _gentle_ dari Busan.

Dengan posisi sedekat ini; Jimin yang sedang tekun mengurut kaki Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri yang sedikit merunduk, Yoongi bisa mengamati Jimin sepuas yang ia mau. Ekspresi serius lelaki itu, rahang tegasnya, bahkan aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari kaus putih yang mencetak tubuhnya yang liat.

"Terimakasih," Yoongi berbisik lirih.

Jimin menengadah, tersenyum lalu menunduk lagi. Konsentrasi pada tangannya yang mengurut kaki Yoongi. "Ibuku selalu minta untuk kupijati begini kalau sedang capek," tutur Jimin, "air hangat dan aromaterapi memang ampuh untuk mengusir kepenatan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Merasa tersanjung dengan semua perlakuan Jimin untuknya. Manis sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba, senyum Yoongi mendadak luntur.

"Jimin, apa kau tahu rasanya dibohongi?" mulai Yoongi, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang melamun, "apa kau tahu rasanya dibohongi oleh seseorang yang kau percaya selama satu tahun penuh?".

Jimin terdiam, memahami kemana arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Dia selalu bilang bahwa proyeknya menumpuk setiap aku bertanya kenapa ia tidak pulang ke rumah," lanjut Yoongi, "dan aku percaya. Aku percaya ia memiliki banyak proyek karena dia adalah arsitek yang sibuk. Aku percaya bahwa proyeknya memang benar-benar menumpuk hingga tidak sempat membawanya ke rumah demi menyelesaikannya di kantor. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau dia juga berselingkuh?".

Sesuatu seolah menebas dada Jimin setelah lelaki itu mengerti apa penyebab utama perceraian Yoongi. Berdenyut nyeri dan menyakitkan.

Ia berhenti kemudian mendongak untuk melihat air mata kembali turun dari bola mata Yoongi yang tampak kosong dan gelap.

"Namjoon tak sengaja bertemu mereka di restoran saat makan siang, ia merekamnya dan mengirimkan videonya padaku," kata Yoongi, "mereka sudah bersama sebelum Taehyung menikah denganku dan tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka pun setelah Taehyung menikah denganku," Yoongi melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak liter air mata yang ia habiskan hari ini, "sejak awal, Taehyung memang tidak berniat untuk menikah denganku. Dan aku baru sadar, ia hanya berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginan terakhir ayahnya yang menjodohkan kami."

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungannya. Selama satu tahun itulah dia membohongiku," menarik napas, Yoongi mengusap jejak air matanya di pipi dengan sebelah tangan, "seandainya sejak awal ia mau jujur denganku, aku tidak perlu mencintainya sedalam ini. Aku tidak perlu pusing mengkhawatirkannya dan takut ia kelelahan di kantor karena proyek yang menumpuk. Dan aku juga tidak perlu menunggunya untuk pulang ke rumah karena ternyata ia memiliki rumah yang lain."

Sudah cukup.

Jimin bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di sisi Yoongi kemudian mendekap wanita itu. Punggung sempitnya kembali bergetar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi menangis. Murni sebagai rasa sakit atas luka yang menganga di hatinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin merasakan jantungnya seolah diremas kuat.

 _Because seeing she crying, in brief, it kills him._

Jimin tidak pernah berpikir ia akan melihat Yoongi menangis hingga seperti ini—semua yang ia inginkan untuk Yoongi adalah kehidupan yang bahagia untuk wanita itu. Menikah dengan laki-laki yang baik, memiliki anak yang lucu dan mendirikan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Tidak peduli siapa dan dengan siapa Yoongi berumah tangga, Jimin akan ikut berbahagia bersamanya.

 _Karena cinta juga berarti merelakan orang yang kita cintai untuk bahagia dengan pilihannya, ya kan?_

Proyek kapal tanker membuat Jimin tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan Yoongi. Ketika itu Jimin merasa diuntungkan karena proyek itu secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya dari keputusasaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Mana kuat ia berdiri di gereja, melihat Yoongi dibimbing oleh ayahnya menuju seorang laki-laki yang berdiri menunggu di altar dan laki-laki itu bukan dirinya?

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jimin menyadari bahwa ia harus belajar untuk merelakan. Berat memang. Jimin bahkan masih sering mengirimi Yoongi pesan setiap ia ingin— _which is he always want to_ —tapi seseorang berkata rasa sakit memang harus dinikmati sebagai proses untuk melupakan.

Blah.

Soal cinta, setiap orang selalu berubah menjadi menyedihkan.

Jimin pun begitu.

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk _benar-benar_ merelakan Yoongi bersama seseorang yang lain yang bukan dirinya untuk menjalani masa depan yang baru dan berjanji bahwa siapapun yang mendapatkan Yoongi sama halnya dengan menjaga separuh hatinya.

 _Dan saat ini, separuh hatinya ikut terluka bersama Yoongi_.

Yoongi sudah tidak menangis, namun masih bersandar di bahu Jimin dan napasnya tersendat-sendat. Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi, membelai rambut cokelatnya dengan tangan gemetar. Jimin pernah seperti ini juga ketika ibunya menangis setelah perceraian dengan Ayah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jimin mematenkan kata bangsat di belakang nama ayahnya.

Maka bagi Jimin, siapapun Taehyung itu, kata bangsat cocok untuk disandingkan bersama namanya.

* * *

Langit-langit kamar sudah gelap. Pintu terkunci. Begitupun jendela. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar itu hanyalah sorot lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang tirainya memang sengaja di buka.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Hening disana tidak mengganggu. Sementara itu, lengan Taehyung melingkar mesra di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidur, Jeongie?".

"Tidak," Jungkook menjawab langsung.

Taehyung menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, mengamati wajah manis Jungkook yang diterpa cahaya samar-samar. "Kau ingin cerita sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung, suaranya lembut dan membujuk.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang. Masih terpaku pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?".

"Setelah sudah seperti ini, apa yang kaurasakan?".

Kening Taehyung mengerut tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?".

"Setelah Yoongi akhirnya mengerti hubungan kita," ulang Jungkook memperjelas, "apa yang kaurasakan?".

Taehyung terdiam. Mendadak saja ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan makan _bonbon_ padahal sedang batuk.

"Taehyung—"

" _What is important is you're mine and I'm yours,_ " potong Taehyung cepat, memberi kecupan lembut di hidung Jungkook, "dan dia tidak ada hubungannya lagi."

Jungkook membisu. Ada rasa hangat di dalam hatinya namun ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Sesuatu bernama khawatir yang terus merongrong dalam hatinya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya lagi?".

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan lampu tidur di nakas sebelah Jungkook kemudian melipat tangannya untuk dijadikan bantalan. Wajahnya menghadap sisi wajah Jungkook. " _Go on, Honey_. Jangan kaku begitu."

"Kenapa kau mempertahankan aku?".

"Itu naluri, Sayang."

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung, ikut melipat tangan sebagai bantalan, menelisik bola mata Taehyung yang memantulkan cahaya kuning lampu tidur. Tetap sama. Tidak ada kebohongan. "Benarkah?".

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Taehyung pasti. Nadanya begitu meyakinkan. "Aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku terus mempertahankanmu."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook membisu. Ia masih betah memandangi wajah Taehyung dan kedua bola matanya yang hitam dan dalam. Tiga tahun lalu hingga hari ini, Jungkook selalu dan _akan selalu_ tenggelam dalam kedua oniks itu.

" _Honestly, Taehyung_ ," ucapan Jungkook menggantung di udara, ia membuang napas berat sebelum melanjutkan, " _loving you scares me_."

Satu kalimat itu sontak membuat Taehyung membeku.

"Ada banyak hal yang kutakutkan," lanjut Jungkook, "aku takut keluargamu tidak menyukaiku. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut karena aku merusak pernikahanmu. _Ada banyak sekali yang kutakutkan, Taehyung_." Jungkook menggigil, terisak tiba-tiba, "aku mungkin bisa terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan orang-orang, tapi Taehyung, jika cerita tentang kita tersebar, _aku tidak bisa untuk tidak takut_."

"Ketika kau tidak ada di sisiku, aku selalu merasa tidak aman," Jungkook terus melanjutkan, suaranya yang bergetar menohok perasaan Taehyung dengan telak, "tapi aku mengerti. Bagaimanapun, _I'm the mistress_. Yoongi adalah istri sahmu. Dengan cincin di jarinya dan orang-orang—termasuk aku—yang menyaksikan kalian mengucap janji pernikahan, maka posisiku adalah seorang _mistress_. Simpanan. Tidak peduli kau menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan itu, Yoongi _tetaplah_ istrimu. Aku _tetaplah_ simpananmu."

" _But you both ended up divorced_. Wanita lain dalam posisiku mungkin senang, tapi _aku tidak_ , Taehyung. Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri bahwa Yoongi sangat mencintaimu meskipun pernikahan kalian dilakukan karena perjodohan dan itulah keinginan terakhir ayahmu sebelum beliau meninggal. Aku masih _manusiawi_ , Taehyung, karena itulah—" suara Jungkook menghilang, tenggorokannya tercekat oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan; seolah seseorang baru saja memaksanya menelan bola api, "— _aku selalu takut_."

Jungkook berhenti bicara. Namun ia menangis.

Sejak awal Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung sudah membeku. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook menyimpan ketakutan sebesar ini. Jungkook tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Selalu ada senyum yang menutupi ketakutannya selama ini. Ketakutan yang bagi Taehyung terasa masuk akal; tentang pandangan orangtuanya, penilaian orang-orang, dan bagi Jungkook, ketakutan itu adalah bom waktu yang siap meledak ketika waktunya tiba.

 _Dan waktunya memang sudah tiba_.

Maka yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan perempuan itu membasahi piyama birunya dengan air mata. Memberitahu pada Jungkook bahwa selama mereka bersama, melawan dunia pun tidak akan jadi masalah.

" _We against together, Jungkook_ ," kata Taehyung menenangkan, berbisik lembut dengan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya, " _me and you, against the world._ Ingat yang pernah kukatakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu? Ketika waktunya tiba, kau hanya perlu berdiri di sisiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Hanya itu. Kau paham?".

Ada jeda sebelum Jungkook mengangguk.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak untuk menautkan jari-jari mereka.

" _I love you, and that's all_. Maaf karena sudah menempatkanmu di posisi yang salah."

Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian, ia mulai tertidur dengan Taehyung yang mengelus rambutnya.

* * *

Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Yoongi sudah tertidur dan disinilah Jimin. Masih membiarkan Yoongi bersandar di tubuhnya, sementara ia sendiri sedang melamun, membiarkan suasana hening dengan satu-satunya suara adalah dengkuran halus dari Yoongi. Hidungnya mampet setelah menangis, karena itulah suara napasnya sedikit berisik.

Tapi Jimin tidak masalah.

Ia berbaring di sofa, berhimpitan dengan Yoongi yang menolak untuk tidur di kamar. Sempit, sih, tapi udara malam yang dingin jadi tidak terasa karena hantaran hangat tubuh mereka yang berdempetan.

Kalau Namjoon melihat ini, laki-laki itu pasti berang bukan main. Ia melihatnya sebagai realisasi pepatah 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

 _Seenaknya_ , pikir Jimin.

Ia sangat menghargai wanita karena ia selalu mengingat ibunya. Kalau Jimin adalah laki-laki kurang ajar, Yoongi mungkin sudah 'habis' sejak tadi.

Sementara tangan kanannya masih menjadi bantalan untuk Yoongi dan tangan kirinya mengelus poni perempuan itu, Jimin sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tentang hatinya yang ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut apakah ia benar-benar siap melepas Yoongi atau tidak sementara objek yang menjadi ide pokoknya justru berada dekat dengannya saat ini.

 _Logically speaking_ , Jimin masih menginginkan Yoongi dalam hidupnya.

 _Miris sekali_.

Rasanya kata-kata Seulgi tadi sore hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja, begitu juga dengan tekadnya yang ingin melupakan Yoongi. Seandainya Jimin bisa jujur pada Yoongi, hal terakhir yang ingin ia katakan adalah ' _why you were here?_ '.

 _Kenapa kau disini?_

 _Kenapa kau datang padaku disaat aku justru berusaha untuk melupakanmu?_

Sekali lagi, orang selalu berubah menjadi menyedihkan jika itu soal cinta.

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Jimin yakin kalau esoknya Yoongi tidak akan mau berangkat kerja karena bengkak di matanya yang tidak bisa dihilangkan meskipun dengan _concealer_.

Dan oh, ya. Sampai saat ini, Namjoon maupun Seokjin belum menelepon.

Ponsel Jimin memang mati. Baterainya habis dan Jimin sedang malas untuk men- _charge_. Sedangkan ponsel milik Yoongi tergeletak begitu saja di meja dengan posisi terbalik.

Iseng, Jimin mencoba mengulurkan tangan sepanjang yang ia bisa untuk meraih ponsel Yoongi. Dan yang pertama ia lihat di ponsel itu adalah wajah tidur Taehyung yang dijadikan _lockscreen_ —Jimin tersenyum sepat ketika melihatnya—dan sederet panggilan tak terjawab.

 _Joon-ie. 20 calls.  
Seokjinie. 18 calls._

 _Nah_ , pikir Jimin geli. Baru saja ia berpikir kenapa Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak menelepon dan penyebabnya adalah Yoongi ternyata mengatur ponselnya dalam mode _mute_.

38 panggilan tak terjawab kalau dijumlah. Namjoon dan Seokjin jelas khawatir dengan Yoongi karena bagaimanapun Yoongi mengerti bahwa Taehyung berselingkuh karena video yang dikirimkan Namjoon padanya tadi siang.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin khawatir dan dihantui pemikiran bahwa Yoongi sudah bunuh diri, Jimin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Namjoon. Terlambat memang. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Dalam nada sambung kelima, telepon diangkat.

" _Yoongi!_ " itu pekikan Seokjin, cukup keras, dan untungnya Jimin sigap menjauhkan ponsel Yoongi dari telinganya, " _Yoongi! Kau dimana? Katakan padaku! Aku dan Namjoon hampir putus asa mencarimu keliling Seoul sejak—oh astaga—Yoongi, apa kau baik-baik saja?_ ".

Jimin tersenyum kecil, melirik Yoongi yang masih tidur. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja."

" _Ap—Yoongi, kau sedang bersama siapa?_ ".

"Ini Jimin," Jimin bingung hendak melabeli dirinya dengan siapa, "teman sekolah Yoongi."

" _E-eh? Jimin? Jimin siap—_ FOR THE GOD SAKE _, MIN YOONGI, DIANTARA MILYARAN ORANG DI DUNIA INI DAN KAU SEDANG BERSAMA PARK JIMIN?_ ".

Suara lembut Seokjin berubah ganas dan menyeramkan. Jimin terkekeh pelan. Suara siapa lagi itu kalau bukan Namjoon?

" _Yoongi!_ ".

"Dia sedang tidur, Namjoon," kata Jimin tenang, "jangan berteriak. Kau bisa membuatnya terbangun."

" _Bagaimana—bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu, Park?_ ".

"Dia yang datang padaku."

" _Apa?_ ".

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi memang benar dia yang datang padaku," kata Jimin, tangannya kembali mengelus poni yang jatuh menutupi kening Yoongi, "dia... _she told me everything._ ".

Di ujung telepon, Namjoon terdiam.

"Dia bercerita padaku. Perceraiannya, rasa kecewanya, semuanya," lanjut Jimin, "aku melarangnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendirian karena tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Kalau kau ingin mendengar cerita langsung darinya, datanglah kemari besok. Dia sedang tidur sekarang, aku yakin dia sangat lelah."

Namjoon masih diam. Suara serak khas James Bay dan deru mesin mobil terdengar samar-samar.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini, Namjoon," Jimin tersenyum, kembali menatap Yoongi yang tetap terlelap seolah tidak terganggu apapun, "dia aman bersamaku. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **author's note:** THANKS FOR ALL SUPPORTS YOU GIVE TO ME CHINGUS *nangesh*


	8. Chapter 8

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ CHAPTER 8-

* * *

Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang Yoongi inginkan hari ini adalah pening di kepalanya segera hilang supaya ia bisa bangun dan masuk kerja.

Ketika ia bangun tidur, ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di kasur dengan selimut menutupi pinggang hingga ke bawah. Lalu ketika ia bangkit, sebuah godam kasat mata seolah menghantam belakang kepalanya, membuatnya meringis dan merasa tidak berdaya seketika. Yoongi mendesah, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ponsel di meja nakas sebelah. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membuka fitur kamera dan menyumpahi kedua matanya yang berkantung.

"Sial," umpat Yoongi pelan, menyentuh kantung matanya yang membengkak cukup parah. Kalau sudah begini, _concealer_ pun tidak akan membantu.

Jadi ia sudah dituntun oleh Tuhan supaya tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Yoongi mencari nama Jaehyun di kontak telepon untuk mengetikkan _iMessage_ bahwa ia tidak masuk kerja hari ini karena sakit demam. Terkadang, _little white lies_ juga dibutuhkan untuk melindungi diri.

"Halo. Sudah bangun?"

Suara Jimin mendorong Yoongi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu sejenak. Jimin melangkah menuju jendela, menyingkap tirainya tiba-tiba dan membuat cahaya matahari menerobos langsung ke dalam kamar. Telak mengenai wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi meringis. Sebelah tangannya refleks menutup kedua matanya. "Aduh, mataku," keluhnya, merasa kedua matanya yang membengkak berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Jimin menoleh terkejut. "Maaf!" serunya, mendekati Yoongi dengan gaya kagetnya yang lucu, "kau tidak apa-apa? Matamu?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, tetap menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Pasti bengkak, ya," Jimin menurunkan sebelah tangan Yoongi dan berdecak melihat kedua mata Yoongi yang berkantung parah, "kau mau masuk kerja? Masih jam delapan."

"Yang benar saja," sergah Yoongi, menutup matanya lagi karena ia tidak mau banyak-banyak membuka mata. Kantung matanya berat sekali dan Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengempiskannya dengan apa, "kantung mata sebesar karung begini, masa iya aku nekat pergi kerja."

Jimin nyengir lima jari. Tebakannya semalam benar. Yoongi pasti tidak mau masuk kerja karena oh, ayolah, siapa yang mau bertemu rekan kerja dengan mata berkantung sisa menangis seharian kemarin?

"Oke. Kau masih mau menginap disini hari ini?" tawar Jimin, "kalau masih mau, aku bisa _delivery_ banyak makanan karena kulkas apartemenku kosong dan aku cuma bisa masak _ramen_."

Yoongi merasa malu tiba-tiba. Benar-benar baru sadar kalau semalam ia tidak tidur di apartemennya, melainkan di apartemen Jimin. Ia ingat setelah kejadian itu, ia pergi ke apartemen Jimin, menangis lagi sambil bercerita pada Jimin tentang apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Lalu Jimin yang memeluknya; Yoongi ingat dan masih terasa bagaimana hangatnya pelukan lelaki itu. Kemudian Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain ia yang mulai tenang karena pelukan Jimin dan mungkin ia tidur.

Dan terbangun di kamar Jimin.

Yoongi menyentuh lehernya; mendadak rasa merinding menyerang dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tidak pernah bermalam di apartemen orang lain, bahkan apartemen Namjoon dan Seokjin sekalipun. Tapi sekarang, Yoongi bahkan ditawari untuk menginap lagi.

Menyadari Yoongi yang diam terlalu lama sambil memegang leher dan menatapnya, kening Jimin terlipat heran. "Ada apa, Yoon? Lehermu sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Se-semalam... aku tidur disini?"

"Iya," Jimin menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Serius?"

"Iya, kok. Kenapa, sih? Sungkan?"

Wajah memerah Yoongi cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Jimin. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil lalu terkekeh ringan. "Mau kuceritakan kejadian lengkapnya?"

"Eeeeh, apa!" Yoongi cepat-cepat menyergah, entah kenapa pikirannya meliar kemana-mana, "tidak! Jangan!"

"Kenapa, sih? Nggak ada yang salah kok," Jimin tertawa melihat wajah memerah perempuan di depannya yang bercampur dengan kepanikan, "nggak ada yang aneh-aneh. Bajumu juga masih lengkap, kan?"

Tahu-tahu Yoongi melempar bantal di belakang tubuhnya ke arah Jimin. "Apa, sih! Mesum!"

"Nah, mesum?" sambil masih tertawa, Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah, membuat perlindungan dari lemparan bantal Yoongi barusan, "siapa yang punya pikiran aneh-aneh duluan? Aku cuma mau cerita kronologi kenapa kau bisa tidur di apartemenku kalau kau masih tidak percaya."

Suara Jimin terdengar tenang. Lelaki itu juga masih menyunggingkan senyum geli karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Ada jarak sopan di antara mereka; Yoongi merasa malu sendiri tiba-tiba karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan hampir menuduh Jimin.

"Ti-tidak perlu," Yoongi membuang muka, gengsi menatap wajah Jimin, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi rasa malunya, "aku sudah ingat, kok."

Jimin tertawa lagi. Bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengusak rambut Yoongi. "Panik dulu, sih. Dasar. Masih sama ternyata," kata Jimin dengan nada sedikit menerawang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang masih membuang muka, "mau _delivery_ Wendy's buat sarapan?"

Yoongi mendongak cepat lalu mengangguk semangat. Tidak peduli kalau Wendy's juga termasuk _fast food_ yang mungkin saja membuat ibunya naik pitam kalau ia ketahuan makan _fast food_ lagi. Ia hanya peduli dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba keroncongan parah dan menimbulkan bunyi aneh.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melirik iseng pada Yoongi yang menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan karena malu. Lagi.

"Kayaknya ada yang lagi lapar banget."

* * *

" _Coffee maker_ -mu rusak?"

Jungkook menoleh dari _scramble egg_ di hadapannya pada Taehyung yang sedang berkutat di depan mesin pembuat kopi. Lelaki itu agak membungkuk, mengamati mulut _coffee maker_ sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian atas mesin itu. "Iya. Sudah lama rusaknya," jawab Jungkook, mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada _scramble egg_ itu untuk disajikan di atas piring. Dua _scramble egg_ dan dua _cheese toast_ menjadi sarapan pagi itu.

"Aish," Taehyung mengeluh, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara karena menyerah dengan _coffee maker_ Jungkook yang ternyata sudah lama rusak.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Mengambil ketel di lemari kemudian mengisinya dengan air dispenser. "Kebiasaan pakai _coffee maker_ , sih. Manual saja jadi malas," Jungkook iseng berkomentar sambil meletakkan ketel itu di atas kompor yang sudah dinyalakan.

"Hidup jaman sekarang kan, mudah."

"Sok banget," ledek Jungkook, bersandar agak jauh dari kompor sambil bersedekap.

Taehyung yang tidak tahan mencubit pipi Jungkook akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik pipi perempuan itu sampai melar. Jungkook meringis, mulai mengaduh sambil memukul tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa kemudian melepaskan cubitannya. Memenjarakan Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook membeku. Tatapan Taehyung seolah ikut memenjarakannya.

"Jadi," Taehyung mulai bicara, " _morning kiss?_ "

Jungkook membeliak, mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh dari wajahnya. "Pagi-pagi sudah minta cium," gerutunya kesal setengah malu, " _big no no_." Ia beranjak dari posisinya karena ketel sudah berbunyi. Diambilnya cangkir berisi kopi bubuk kemudian menuangkan air panas dari ketel.

Aroma harum kopi memenuhi dapur dan Taehyung sedikit _distract_ karena kejadian ketika Yoongi memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan cerai padanya muncul sepintas lalu.

"Pelit," kata Taehyung pura-pura kesal namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. Dipeluknya Jungkook yang sedang mengaduk kopi dari belakang, memberikan sebuah ciuman kilat di pipi perempuan itu.

Pipi Jungkook yang berwarna merah samar-samar karena _blush-on_ semakin merona karena perlakuan Taehyung. "Pencuri," gerutunya lagi.

Taehyung tertawa. " _If I am a thief, I should be the most lucky thief since I can steal your heart_."

Jungkook mendengus. "Tukang gombal."

" _If I am a_ tukang gombal—"

"Sssssh stop stop!" Jungkook berbalik untuk menjepit bibir Taehyung dengan jarinya, "duduk di kursi, sarapan, lalu berangkat kerja, oke?"

Taehyung tertawa lagi, membentuk _sign_ oke kemudian menurut. Jungkook membawa cangkir kopinya yang dibalas gumaman penuh terima kasih dari Taehyung. Setelah dua piring sarapan tertata di meja, Jungkook menyusul Taehyung duduk di kursi meja makan, berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Jadi," Taehyung bertanya setelah menyesap kopi buatan Jungkook, "katanya kau mau pulang ke Busan?"

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mulutnya penuh dengan _scramble egg_ dan _cheese toast_.

"Kapan?"

"Besok," jawab Jungkook setelah menelan sarapannya, "mungkin siang."

"Berapa hari?"

" _Just three days_. Aku nggak enak kalau ambil libur terlalu lama."

"Kuantar, ya."

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku berencana pulang naik kereta dan dijemput di stasiun Busan oleh sepupuku, yang mau menikah itu, jadi kupikir kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Kalau aku kembali dari Busan, itu oke."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk paham. Mengunyah sarapannya dalam diam. Menatap Jungkook yang tenggelam dalam sarapan paginya. Semalam, Jungkook akhirnya bicara jujur padanya tentang apa yang perempuan itu rasakan selama ini. Ketakutan yang menjadi bom waktu. Ketakutan yang selama ini dirasakan sendiri oleh Jungkook dan tidak pernah diketahui oleh Taehyung.

Sekejap, Taehyung teringat pada Yoongi ketika wanita itu memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan cerai. Taehyung masih ingat tatapan terluka Yoongi yang terasa menembus kepalanya. Ia sadar ia sudah menorehkan luka terlalu dalam untuk Yoongi. Bahkan sampai pagi ini, Taehyung tidak menerima satupun pesan atau telepon dari wanita itu. Dimana Yoongi semalam, kemana Yoongi pergi, apapun tentang kondisi dan keberadaan Yoongi, Taehyung tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Mungkin nama Taehyung sudah dihapus dalam daftar kontak di ponsel Yoongi.

"Tae, kenapa melamun?"

Taehyung mengerjap kaget ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. "Ah, eh, tidak."

Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung, menelisik kedua bola mata lelaki itu baik-baik. "Kau memikirkan Yoongi?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, "sejak kemarin dia tidak memberimu kabar, kan? Hubungi dia, paling tidak kau tahu Yoongi—secara fisik—baik-baik saja."

Nada Jungkook terdengar ikhlas. Ada senyum di wajahnya yang Taehyung lihat bukan sebuah senyum terpaksa. Jungkook mengedik pada ponselnya yang tersimpan di sisi piring, mati dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pesan masuk atau telepon.

Taehyung menggeleng, mengiris _cheese toast_ -nya untuk ia lahap. "Yoongi tidak akan menerima panggilan atau apapun dariku," ujarnya, "mungkin aku sudah dihapusnya dalam daftar kontak."

"Dia pasti hapal nomor ponselmu."

Taehyung menggeleng lagi, mendesah, lalu tersenyum. "Kau ingat kata-kataku semalam, kan?"

Jungkoon terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya perlu menggenggam tanganmu dan percaya padamu?"

Mengangguk, Taehyung melarikan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook di sisi piring. "Seperti ini. Oke?"

Jungkook menatap tangannya yang digenggam penuh oleh tangan Taehyung. Lantas ia menggerakkan jemari untuk membalas genggaman tangan lelaki itu hingga keduanya saling bertautan. "Seperti ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Seperti ini. Dan kuharap, selamanya akan tetap seperti ini."

* * *

"Astaga, bayi dugong."

Yoongi melirik ganas pada Jimin yang justru asyik menonton televisi. _National Geographic_ sedang menayangkan tentang ikan dugong, yang membuat Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir tersedak kentang karena melihat terjemahan Inggrisnya bahwa dugong adalah _mermaid fish_. Selama ini, yang Yoongi tahu _mermaid_ adalah putri cantik dari lautan dengan rambut merah dan _bikini_ kerang bernama Ariel. Dan sekarang, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah dibodohi oleh buku _bed time stories_ dan Disney.

Jimin yang sadar sedang dilirik kini menoleh, berusaha menahan senyum melihat Yoongi yang tampak lucu dengan pandangan menelisik dan mulut penuh _cheese potato pie_. "Apa? Kenapa melirikku?" tanyanya inosen, "di televisi kan memang ada bayi dugong. Bukan kau bayi dugongnya."

Yoongi masih menatapnya curiga namun kembali sibuk dengan kentangnya.

Jimin mengurai senyum yang ia tahan barusan karena Yoongi begitu lucu dengan sarapan paginya. Pipinya penuh, _potato pie_ dalam wadah alumunium _foil_ diatas pangkuan bantalnya dan matanya menatap televisi. Tidak ada saus yang menempel di sudut bibirnya karena Yoongi makan dengan cukup beradab sehingga tidak ada adegan Jimin menghapus saus di bibir Yoongi.

Sisa menangis kemarin masih ada; mata Yoongi yang bengkak cukup menjadi barang buktinya. Namun dengan Yoongi yang bisa tertawa karena melihat terjemah Inggris _mermaid_ untuk dugong dan dia yang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, Jimin bersyukur karena Yoongi jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin.

"Setelah ini kau mau pulang?"

Yoongi mengangguk sekali, menyesap teh dingin di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Aku harus membersihkan apartemen," jawabnya, "mandi, berganti baju, _maybe doing anything when afternoon, take some window-shopping-time in evening,_ jalan-jalan sampai malam sepuasku dan besok pergi kerja."

"Kau... sudah baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi terdiam, berhenti mengunyah sejenak. Menghela napas, ia mengedikkan bahu. Bola mata itu bersinar suram. "Entahlah. _It's hard to explain but_... setelah berada disini dan bersamamu, aku merasa sedikit... ringan," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, " _it needs some times to let him go_ , yang bisa jadi adalah _hardships_ dalam hidupku, bagaimana aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa cinta pada seseorang yang sudah kupercaya namun ia justru berbohong," lanjutnya dengan tawa hambar.

"Tapi semua ini memang proses yang harus kulewati," Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin, tersenyum, namun kedua matanya masih bersinar redup, "dan kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin merasakan lidahnya kaku ketika matanya menatap kedua mata Yoongi; memang masih ada rasa sakit disana, kekecewaan yang besar, namun juga ada ketegaran dan kelembutan. Jimin menemukan sosok ibunya dalam diri Yoongi, mereka perempuan yang sama-sama terluka karena pengkhianatan, juga sama-sama berusaha untuk tegar.

"Aku..." kerongkongannya terasa kering dan membuat Jimin harus susah payah menelan ludah, "ah... entahlah."

 _Kupikir aku berat meninggalkanmu sendirian disini._

Harusnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, bukan 'ah, entahlah' yang tampak menyedihkan.

Yoongi tersenyum, menepuk lengan Jimin kemudian mengelusnya lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," katanya meyakinkan, "aku bukan cewek remaja yang akan melukai diri sendiri karena patah hati. Dan tentang nalar seorang wanita ketika patah hati, _I'm not that kind of them,_ Jimin. Itu lebay namanya," Yoongi tertawa kecil, cukup membuat Jimin yakin bahwa Yoongi akan baik-baik saja jika ia harus meninggalkan perempuan itu untuk pulang ke Busan hari ini.

Jimin ikut tersenyum, menyendok _potato pie_ di pangkuan Yoongi untuk dilahapnya.

"Kau bilang kau bakal _doing anything when afternoon,_ kan? _Seoul's one day trip, shall we?_ "

Yoongi tertawa lagi, mengangguk semangat dengan sendok di mulutnya.

"Kau yang _list_ tempat-tempatnya. Aku yang menyetir nantinya. _Sounds good?_ "

"Jangan mengeluh kalau kakimu pegal-pegal ya," kata Yoongi dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya, "dan jangan mengeluh kalau aku nanti bakal lama di _suatu tempat_."

Jimin memutar bola matanya; ia tahu dimana _suatu tempat_ itu. "Apa? Juno Hair? Franck Provost? Four Seasons Spa? Yang mana? Aku tahu banyak salon dan spa eksklusif di Seoul, jadi sebutkan saja."

Yoongi tertawa. Keren. Jimin tahu banyak tempat-tempat yang menjadi surganya perempuan disamping _department store_. "Kau menghapalkan nama-nama tempat itu?"

"Tempat-tempat itu mentereng. Tentu saja aku hapal."

" _Cool_ ," Yoongi masih tertawa, "kuganti ya, NatGeo-nya. Bosan lihat hewan terus."

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lelaki itu beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang memilih-milih _channel_ dan terhenti di Fox Movies Premium dengan napas tercekat.

" _Oh my God, Jamie Bower._ "

Mendengar Yoongi yang menyebutkan nama salah satu aktor, perhatian Jimin ikut teralihkan. Ia kembali ke depan televisi dengan dua gelas air jeruk segar dan manggut-manggut melihat tayangan pilihan Yoongi. " _The Mortal Instruments?_ Kau masih suka film ini?"

"Untuk wanita umur 27 tahun mungkin nggak banget nonton beginian, _but I don't give a shit because Clary and Jace had a twisted love life plot,_ " Yoongi mendongak, menerima uluran air jeruk dari Jimin, "mereka sudah saling mencintai dan ternyata kakak beradik. _Plot twist_ banget, kan?"

Jimin manggut-manggut lagi, meneguk air jeruk dan rasa segar mengaliri tenggorokannya. "Rumit ya," gumamnya, "tapi karena film jelas lanjut saja."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Mereka tetap suka sama suka dan aku nggak tahu kelanjutannya bagaimana. _City of Ashes_ belum jelas mau rilis atau nggak, mengingat _City of Bones_ nggak terlalu sukses juga. Aku malas baca bukunya. Tebel banget."

"Hei," Jimin menyeletuk, menarik perhatian Yoongi dari televisi di depan mereka berdua, "pernah dengar kata-katanya Paulo Coelho? _Love is a trap. When its appears, we see only its lights, not its shadows_. Sejak dulu, urusan cinta tidak pernah mudah, Yoongi. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi padamu, Taehyung dan kekasihnya. Juga aku."

Yoongi tertegun. Mata Jimin bersinar hangat dan terasa menentramkan untuknya.

" _The Mortal Instruments_ bukan cuma punya Clary dan Jace yang saling mencintai namun ternyata kakak adik. Magnus Bane dan Alec, kau ingat? _They're gay, right?_ Sudah hukum alam kalau lelaki memang seharusnya bersanding dengan perempuan, tapi sekarang? Cinta selalu rumit. Entah itu terhalang keturunan, orientasi seksual, apapun."

"Yang kau—kita—hadapi hanyalah satu dari segelintir kerumitan yang disebabkan oleh cinta. Bahkan yang kini memiliki cinta sejati pun, aku yakin mereka tidak mendapatkannya hanya dengan berpacaran sejak lama lalu tetap bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa ada masalah diantaranya."

Yoongi masih terdiam. Ia terpenjara dalam mata dan kata-kata Jimin. Benar. Urusan cinta tidak pernah mudah. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, tidak pernah ada yang namanya kisah cinta yang _simple_. Tanpa ada masalah.

"Benar," Yoongi berujar lirih, tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang masih menayangkan _The Mortal Instruments_ , "cinta memang tidak pernah mudah. Dulu, aku pernah berharap hidupku mirip dengan film tahun 80-an."

"Aku ingin John Cusack berdiri di luar jendela kamarku sambil memegang _tape_ besar. Atau mengendarai mesin pemotong rumput dengan Patrick Dempsey. Atau seorang laki-laki mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara karena sudah mendapatkanku, seperti Judd Nelson," terkekeh pelan, Yoongi menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, "sekali saja, aku ingin hidupku seperti film tahun 80-an. Tapi sutradara hidupku bukan John Hughes, jadi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu."

Jimin tersenyum. Senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa geli. Yang mengundang Yoongi untuk menoleh padanya dengan kening dikerutkan. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau ini mudah terbawa suasana, ya?"

"Apa sih? Namanya juga perempuan, pasti mau punya _scene_ di _love life_ -nya yang kayak begitu!" Yoongi menyalak, memukul lengan Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya, "jangan mengejek! Berhenti tertawa!"

Namun hantaman tinju Yoongi tidak ada apa-apanya untuk Jimin. Lelaki itu justru terbahak sampai jatuh berbaring di sofa.

"Park Jimin!"

* * *

Musim panas resmi berganti dengan musim gugur. Seiring dengan pergantian musim, baju-baju pendek musim panas mulai ditanggalkan dan sweater hangat mulai dikeluarkan. Jungkook merapikan _turtle neck_ sweater hijau tentaranya, menyemprotkan parfum Chanel ke pergelangan tangan dan lehernya lalu melangkah keluar mobil. Hari pertama musim gugur sudah disambut dengan angin yang sedikit tidak bersahabat, jadi Jungkook tidak lupa membawa mantel tipisnya sekadar berjaga-jaga kalau sweaternya tidak membantu.

Kantornya sudah ramai. _Long coat_ dan sweater berlalu-lalang di sana-sini. Jungkook menandai dalam hati beberapa warna _long coat_ cantik yang menarik perhatiannya sambil merencanakan untuk menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan di Shinsegae Centum City— _Busan's golden apple_ karena dinobatkan menjadi _the world's largest department store._

Kaki Jungkook membawanya menuju kantor personalia. Ia harus mengurus ijinnya hari ini, sembari harap-harap cemas manajer HRD berbaik hati memberinya cuti tiga hari.

"Jungkook?"

Langkah kaki Jungkook berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yugyeom berjalan mendekat. Kening Jungkook mengerut samar. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yugyeom.

"Gyeom-ah, kau potong rambut?"

Yugyeom mengangguk, menyentuh rambut cokelatnya yang dipangkas rapi di atas kerah. Agak tersanjung karena Jungkook mengenali perubahannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, kok," Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengamati Yugyeom dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "cakep. Gagah juga."

Yugyeom tersenyum senang. Dadanya dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang membuncah karena pujian dari Jungkook. "Kemarin malam aku pergi ke _barber shop_ di Hongdae, sekalian _hunting_ kaset film dan beli makanan pinggir jalan."

"Eh?! Kenapa nggak mengajakku?!" tahu-tahu Jungkook berseru protes, menatap Yugyeom dengan eskpresi kesal anak kecil yang tidak jadi dibelikan balon, "aku juga mau dong, kalau diajak ke Hongdae!"

Yugyeom tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terulur iseng menarik ujung hidung Jungkook; beberapa orang yang lewat menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat interaksi hangat antara Yugyeom dan Jungkook. "Maaf, nggak kepikiran."

"Nggak kepikiran?!" Jungkook berseru lagi, agak dramatis, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yugyeom terkekeh geli, "Yugyeom jahat! _I hate you to the moon and back!_ "

"Bukannya kalimat yang benar itu _I love you to the moon and back?_ "

"Malas," kata Jungkool dongkol, "nggak mengajakku ke Hongdae sama dengan _I hate you to the moon and back_."

 _Duh, lucunya_.

Jungkook boleh jadi sudah berumur 25 tahun, tapi tingkah-polahnya di depan Yugyeom mirip anak kecil umur 5 tahun.

"Iya, iya, dasar tukang ngambek," Yugyeom terkekeh, "nanti malam kesana. Mau?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook menyetujui usul Yugyeom. "Mau! _Hunting_ makanan pinggir jalan sampai kembung, ya!"

* * *

"Jimin, mau sampai kapan begini terus?"

"Baru juga empat menit," Jimin membolak-balikkan majalah _Rolling Stones_ edisi bulan Februari di tangannya, sementara di sofa satunya Yoongi sedang berbaring dengan mata yang ditempeli kantung teh hijau. Jimin menemukan cara mengempiskan mata sembap di internet yang langsung disambut baik oleh Yoongi.

"Memangnya berapa menit, sih?"

"Setengah jam."

"HAH?!"

"Bercanda," Jimin tertawa, "sepuluh menit, kok. Ini jalan lima menit, lima menit lagi selesai."

Yoongi membetulkan letak kepalanya di bantal, menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen Jimin.

" _Channel_ -mu FoxCrime melulu," komentar Yoongi, membuat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya yang masih berbaring nyaman di sofa, "CSI Miami nggak habis-habis. _I missed_ _Pretty Little Liars_. _Ezra and Aria would be the perfect portrait of perfect couple._ Karena sekarang selalu main di jam tujuh malam, aku selalu nggak sempat untuk nonton."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan _TV series_ ," kata Jimin sambil mengedikkan bahu, "tapi CSI Miami itu keren _and always got me like whoa_."

"Di Jerman televisimu juga parabola?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi?" Jimin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang terasa lucu, "insinyur perkapalan juga dapat fasilitas oke di akomodasinya. Bukan berarti aku hidup dan tinggal di _mess_ berantakan."

"Yah, aku mana tahu kan," Yoongi berujar membela diri, "galangan kapalmu itu milik negara?"

"Bukan. Meyer Werft itu _family business_."

"Hah? Serius? Kaya banget, dong?"

"Jelas," Jimin mengangguk setuju, "aku pernah diundang ke rumah pemilik ketika putri bungsunya menikah. Jangan tanya bagaimana rupa rumahnya. _It's totally huge,_ istana kalau aku boleh bilang."

" _Cool_ ," komentar Yoongi kagum, "eh, ini sudah sepuluh menit?"

"Sabar. Empat menit lagi."

Yoongi mendengus, menekan-nekan kantung teh hijau hangat yang mulai mendingin yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Kalau nggak manjur, awas, nih," ancamnya main-main, "oh ya, keberangkatanmu ke Jerman itu, kau mengambil penerbangan pagi atau siang?"

"Pagi menuju siang," Jimin menjawab, "jam sepuluh. Tidak ada penerbangan pagi soalnya," lanjutnya, membuka lagi _Rolling Stones_ edisi yang sama, "nanti perlu kuantar ke rumah?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri," kata Yoongi dan buru-buru menambahkan, "dan jangan khawatir tentang nalar wanita yang patah hati. Aku masih waras dan aku sayang nyawaku."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sorot mara yang sulit diartikan. Lega, namun juga khawatir. Ibunya memang tidak melakukan tindakan nekat seperti menyetir mobil sambil mabuk setelah perceraiannya, tapi Jimin tahu betapa _hancurnya_ mental ibunya saat itu. Maka Yoongi pun sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Tertawa terbahak-bahak hanya dengan nama _mermaid fish_ , Jimin tahu arti tawa Yoongi yang sesungguhnya.

 _Tawa yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kehancuran hatinya saat itu._

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Yoongi untuk melepas dua kantung teh hijau yang menutupi kedua mata perempuan itu. "Lebih mendingan," kata Jimin, menyodorkan cermin pada Yoongi, "coba lihat."

Yoongi membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Rasa segar melingkupi kedua matanya dan benar kata Jimin, bengkak di matanya mengempis dan jauh lebih baik daripada yang tadi. "Siapapun yang punya ide mengempiskan mata dengan kantung teh harus dapat pehargaan rekor dunia," kata Yoongi riang, menyentuh kantung matanya yang mengempis, " _let concealer do the rest_. Jimin, terimakasih ya."

Jimin mengikuti gerak Yoongi yang beranjak dari sofa dan meraih tas di atas meja. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

" _Yep_. Aku harus membereskan apartemenku," jawab Yoongi santai, "kau bilang kau yang menjemputku, kan? Mana mungkin aku pergi keliling Seoul seharian sementara aku belum mandi sejak kemarin."

Jimin termangu sementara Yoongi bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

" _Thanks for your shoulders_ ," Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "kalau siap, hubungi aku. _You have my address, I guess_. Dan aku tidak apa-apa. Aku serius baik-baik saja."

Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, menatap mata Jimin sambil melepas pelukannya. "Sweater dan celana ini akan kukembalikan bersama kotak bekalmu. Terimakasih."

Lalu perempuan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

 _Lift_ bergerak turun ke lobi. Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi belakang _lift_ sementara pikirannya berkecamuk.

Ponselnya tidak bergetar sejak tadi pagi. Panggilan terakhir adalah dari Namjoon. Pesan terakhir yang diterimanya adalah dari ibunya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Taehyung sama sekali.

Yoongi menghela napas. Pintu besi terbuka dan ia melangkahkan kaki berbalut _stiletto_ kebanggaannya keluar dari _lift_.

Jemari Yoongi mengetikkan nomor Taehyung dan rekaman suara Taehyung membalas teleponnya, menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _beep_.

" _Taehyung, have you given up on us?_ "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **author's note:** HALO SAYA DATANG LAGI~~~ ^^ dan melanggar kemungkinan 75% saya bakal ngeupdate pas pertengahan bulan Desember :p _after try-out and exam week,_ begadang nerusin chapter ini sampe mabuk dan TARAA~ maaf kalau nggak memuaskan T.T makasih buat kalian yang nungguin update-an ff ini. jangan nodong saya lagi ya :D

(dan kayaknya chapter 9 yang bakal lama update WUAHAHAHA)

 _last, reviews?_ *chu*


	9. Chapter 9

The Affair

.

BTS fanfiction by soonshimie

BTS is GOD'S, BIG HIT'S, THEIR PARENT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

.

 _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet." -William Shakespeare_

 _-_ FINAL CHAPTER-

Menjadi arsitek bukan hanya harus mau berpikir rumit untuk hitungan konstruksi bangunan, tapi juga harus mau menghadapi pertemuan penting dengan pemborong dan klien mengenai pekerjaan ketika kau sedang ingin menikmati waktu santai.

Taehyung berencana untuk menjadikan hari ini adalah _lazy day off_ -nya karena urusan lapangan sudah ditangani oleh Choi Seungcheol, rekan kerjanya. Bisa dibilang kalau Taehyung adalah kepala proyek pembangunan _tower_ 3 gedung stasiun televisi ini, ia cukup berdiam diri di apartemen, menonton _Law & Order SVU_ dan menerima semua laporan di _iPad_ -nya. Tapi hari ini, Tuhan sedang tidak mengizinkan Taehyung untuk leyeh-leyeh.

 _Designer suit_ adalah salah satu tetek-bengek yang harus Taehyung perhatikan dalam dunia kerjanya meskipun sebenarnya ia cukup tidak peduli. Orang yang paling cerewet dalam hal urusan baju-baju Taehyung adalah Jungkook— _and of course, Yoongi too_ —dan kebanyakan di _closet_ Taehyung adalah Ermenegildo Zigna dengan berbagai warna.

Setengah jam mengemudi, Taehyung sudah tiba di Park Hyatt Seoul.

Rekannya yang lain, Joshua Hong dan kontraktor dari perusahaan properti keluarganya, Kim Junmyeon sudah menunggunya di salah satu _private dining room_ bersama kepala bagian infrastruktur kantor stasiun televisi dan dua orang timnya. Taehyung mengamati cepat wajah-wajah di depannya, berpikir apakah ada berita buruk yang terjadi di lapangan semisal kecelakaan karyawan atau kesalahan pemborong namun senyum di wajah mereka menunjukkan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Pembangunan lancar-lancar saja," kepala infrastruktur, Kepala Yoon tersenyum ketika memberitahu saat pertemuan dimulai, "memang belum selesai, tapi Park _sajangnim_ sangat puas dengan hasil kerjasama pembangunan ini. Beliau mematenkan biro arsitek Anda dan perusahaan properti keluarga Anda sebagai pihak nomor satu. Beliau juga mengajak kerjasama dengan Anda, bahwa jika ada pembangunan atau perbaikan lagi, kantor kami akan menggunakan jasa Anda. Bukan perusahaan yang lain."

Senyum Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa ditahan. Portofolio kerjasama perusahaannya akan semakin banyak dan menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa berkembang sangat pesat. Kantor stasiun televisi yang menjadi kliennya, yang termasuk juga kantor Yoongi (dan Jungkook), adalah salah satu stasiun televisi terbesar di Korea bersama dua stasiun lainnya. Biro arsitek Taehyung baru berdiri tiga tahun yang lalu, sementara perusahaan properti ayahnya memang sejak lama dibentuk. Tapi dengan kerjasama ini, Taehyung jelas ikut terkena imbasnya.

"Secepatnya Park _sajang_ meminta lembar kerjasama ini ditandatangani," kata Kepala Yoon, diikuti seorang wanita di sebelahnya yang mengulurkan map, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan komisi yang Anda terima setelah berkerjasama dengan kami."

"Ah, itu," Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum maaf, "Kim Taekwon sedang tidak ada disini. Perusahaan properti keluarga saya dipegang oleh kakak saya Kim Taekwon, dan saya tidak berani menandatangani surat perjanjian kerjasama atas namanya. Saya mohon maaf."

"Bukan masalah, Kim Taehyung-ssi," kata Kepala Yoon lagi dengan nada tenang, "Anda bisa menghubungi kami jika Anda dan Kim _sajangnim_ setuju dengan kerjasama ini. Kami juga tidak memaksa Anda untuk menerimanya karena ini hanya tawaran."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Saya akan mendiskusikan hal ini. Terimakasih atas tawaran berharga Anda, Kepala Yoon."

Kepala Yoon mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu PDR diketuk. Seorang pelayan di dekat pintu membuka pintunya dan pelayan dengan kereta makanan masuk.

"Makanannya sudah tiba," Kepala Yoon tersenyum, "mari, silakan. Ini adalah bentuk terimakasih kantor kami atas kerjasama pembangunan ini."

Bentuk terimakasih dari kantor besar memang tidak main-main.

 _Okroshka, botvinya,_ _cocido montañés_ _, ravioli_ , segala makanan dunia yang hanya bisa Taehyung lihat di Food Network kini terpampang di depan matanya.

Seandainya Taehyung lupa etika, ia sudah menghabiskan semua menu menggiurkan disana tanpa perlu malu. Karena siapapun pasti bakal gila kalau melihat makanan enak ketika perut sedang lapar. Untungnya roti bakar Taehyung cukup kuat untuk menahannya agar tetap waras.

Taehyung mencicipi sup _ra_ _violi_ dan rasa gurih meledak di lidahnya.

Ia harus meminta Jungkook untuk membuatkan makanan ini kapan-kapan. Sup _r_ _avioli_ langsung menggeser kaki babi dalam daftar makanan favoritnya.

Percakapan di meja itu ringan saja. Komentar tentang makanan yang terhidang, lalu merambat ke restoran dan mal baru yang rencananya baru-baru ini akan dibangun. Andrea Bocelli ikut menemani samar-samar dari _speaker_ dan suasana terasa menenangkan.

"Saya mendengar kabar kalau Taehyung-ssi adalah suami dari salah satu produser cemerlang kami, Min Yoongi-ssi."

Satu kalimat dari Kepala Yoon menggerus Taehyung dengan telak.

"Saya cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Saya kira Min Yoongi-ssi belum menikah, tapi ternyata dia memiliki Anda sebagai suaminya," Kepala Yoon tersenyum, "istri Anda adalah permata kantor kami. Ia memiliki dedikasi tinggi dan kemampuan intelek yang hebat. Setiap acara yang dia _handle_ selalu mendapatkan _rating_ tertinggi dari para pemirsa. Park _sajang_ sangat mengagumi kerja keras Min Yoongi-ssi, Taehyung-ssi. Anda sangat beruntung untuk mendapatkan perempuan secerdas dia."

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Melanjutkan kunyahan _ravioli_ -nya yang tertunda demi mendengarkan pernyataan Kepala Yoon. " _Ne,_ terimakasih atas pujiannya, Kepala Yoon."

Kepala Yoon mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang masih terbit di wajahnya. "Seandainya saya tetap tidak mengetahui bahwa Min Yoongi-ssi sudah bersuami, saya berencana untuk menjodohkan putra saya dengannya."

Taehyung masih menyunggingkan senyum meskipun ia lebih tidak peduli.

"Hei Taehyung," Minjae menoleh pada Taehyung, menyenggol rusuk lelaki itu, "kau dengar itu?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan Andrea Bocelli punya musik mirip nada dering ponsel?"

Raut wajah Taehyung berubah kemudian lelaki itu buru-buru merogoh saku. Ponselnya yang berbunyi dan Minjae menyindirnya dengan cara yang konyol. "Tunggu sebentar. Ibu saya menelepon," Taehyung tersenyum meminta maaf sebelum melangkah keluar PDR supaya telepon dari Ibunya tidak mengganggu.

"Halo, Eomma?"

" _Taehyung-ah, berapa nomor unit apartemenmu?_ "

"Hm? 1403. Kenapa?"

" _1403? Di lantai 14?"_

"Iya," Taehyung meyakinkan, namun seketika raut wajahnya perlahan berubah kaku, "Eomma... datang kesini?".

" _Iya. Eomma sudah sampai di lobi apartemenmu. Maaf ya, Eomma nggak memberitahumu dan Yoongi sebelumnya._ "

Taehyung merasa palu imajiner memukul kepalanya. Ia terkejut dengan ibunya yang mendadak datang ke Seoul, tidak memberitahunya sama sekali, dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di lobi. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini? Masalah perceraiannya dengan Yoongi? Tentang Jungkook? Tentang semuanya?

" _Yoongi ada di apartemen?"_

"Ah, itu," Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, bingung hendak menjawab bagaimana, "aku berangkat pagi sekali, Eomma, dan Yoongi masih tidur. Ada hal yang harus kuurusi sejak pagi di kantor. Karena hari ini hari kerja, jadi kupikir Yoongi sekarang sudah berangkat kerja." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memukul-mukul kening seperti orang gila.

" _Begitukah? Apa Eomma harus menelepon Yoongi?_ "

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Semuanya terasa semakin rumit di akhir. "Itu... biar aku saja," ujarnya, "Eomma tunggu saja di lobi. Kantor Yoongi lebih dekat daripada kantorku. Mungkin dia bisa pulang sebentar."

 _"Mm-hm. Baiklah. Karena Eomma ada di Seoul, nanti malam kita makan bareng-bareng di Lotte, ya. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Eomma pusing di Daegu, kakakmu itu sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya, Eomma jadi merasa diasingkan. Dan sepertinya Eomma agak lama di Seoul. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Eomma tidak mengganggu program anak pertama kalian, kan?_ "

Taehyung buru-buru bersandar di dinding berlapiskan marmer hitam sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya terpejam frustrasi dan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mati saat itu juga. "Terserah Eomma," jawabnya pasrah.

"Call! _Agenda malam hari sudah ditentukan!_ " ibunya tertawa di ujung telepon dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengusap wajah, " _pulang lebih cepat, ya. Eomma rindu kalian berdua."_

Dan telepon ditutup.

Taehyung mendesah, tangannya jatuh lemas ke samping tubuh sementara matanya masih terpejam. Kebingungan dan kepanikan menyelimuti otaknya; ia tidak bisa kabur kali ini, menyiapkan alasan pun tidak mungkin dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menyusun skenario rumah-tangga-baik-baik-saja dengan Yoongi.

Maka Taehyung menyambungkan panggilan pada Yoongi dan ia baru sadar Yoongi mengiriminya pesan suara.

" _Taehyung, have you given up on us?_ "

Kalimat itu membekukan Taehyung seketika. Ia bingung hendak membalas pesan suara Yoongi atau tidak namun ia memilih untuk menelepon perempuan itu.

Lima kali nada sambung, teleponnya diangkat.

"Yoongi," Taehyung yang pertama kali bersuara, " _we need to talk_."

"... _Tentang apa?_ " suara Yoongi pelan dan lirih, suara seorang wanita yang berusaha untuk kuat.

"Eomma datang ke Seoul."

" _Eomonim?_ "

"Iya. Sekarang sudah ada di apartemen."

" _Lalu?_ "

"Lalu," Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya di udara, mengatur kata-katanya dengan tepat namun tetap saja tidak ada yang pas, "kita harus berpura-pura."

" _Apa? Berpura-pura?_ " ulang Yoongi tidak percaya, " _kenapa kita harus berpura-pura? Kau ceritakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi. Kita sudah bercerai, kan? We don't an act being a perfect husby-wifey if we were broken instead_. _"_

Kata-kata Yoongi begitu tajam dan seolah menebas semua alasan Taehyung. "Tapi Yoongi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi."

" _Bukan waktu yang tepat? Omong kosong dengan waktu yang tepat, Taehyung. Kau menyembunyian perselingkuhanmu dariku sejak lama karena menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Lalu kau bilang sekarang juga bukan waktu yang tepat? Kau mau ibumu yang menemukan bahwa kita sedang bersandiwara?_ "

"Yoongi _please_ ," Taehyung menghela napas panjang, "maafkan aku yang memaksamu, tapi kumohon, aku berjanji aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya pada Eomma."

Hening sejenak dan Taehyung bisa mendengar isakan lirih dari ujung telepon.

Taehyung tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Yoongi menangis karena dirinya.

" _You hurted me in many ways, Taehyung. Did you know that?_ "

Taehyung terdiam.

" _Aku wanita, Taehyung. Aku punya hati dan perasaan._ "

"Maaf..."

" _Aku berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diriku tapi kau melukaiku lagi._ "

Lidah Taehyung terasa kelu. Semua maaf yang siap diujung lidahnya seolah menghilang di udara. Mungkin Taehyung menganggap dirinya sendiri tidak peduli, tapi kata-kata Yoongi tetaplah membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sudah melukai Yoongi sedalam ini.

" _Terserah kau_ ," Yoongi berujar lagi, suaranya terdengar serak, " _terserah kau dan aku tidak peduli."_

Lalu Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon dan meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kebekuan.

* * *

" _Shit_."

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar begitu telepon dari Taehyung mati. Ponselnya tergenggam erat seolah ia menyalurkan semua kekuatannya disana dan berusaha menghancurkan benda itu.

Ini ide gila. Taehyung mengajaknya untuk berpura-pura. Lelaki itu pikir sudah berapa liter air mata yang Yoongi habiskan hanya untuk menangisinya dan perasaan yang sudah ia korbankan selama ini?

Tapi tetap saja Yoongi tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih keras lagi daripada "terserah kau aku tidak peduli".

Yoongi mendesah, menghapus air matanya sebelum menghubungi ibu mertuanya yang Taehyung bilang sudah berada di apartemen mereka. Berdeham beberapa kali untuk melegakan tenggorokannya dan membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin. "Halo, Eomonim."

" _Aaaah, menantu cantikku!_ " suara Ibu Taehyung terdengar senang, " _sudah lama lho kamu tidak menelepon. Eomonim kangen sekali._ "

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. " _Ne_ , Eomonim. Yoongi juga kangen," ujarnya sepat, "Eomonim kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau datang ke Seoul?"

" _Taehyungie sudah meneleponmu, ya?_ "

"Iya. Baru saja," _mengajakku untuk berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi_. Yoongi menarik napas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa apartemen.

" _Eomonim memang sengaja tidak menelepon supaya jadi kejutan_ ," di ujung telepon, Ibu Taehyung tertawa renyah, " _maaf ya, kalau Eomonim mengganggu program anak pertama kalian._ "

Program anak pertama? Bulan madu saja tidak pernah.

"Taehyungie bilang Eomonim sudah ada di apartemen."

" _Mm-hm. Eomonim disuruh menunggu di lobi, kata Taehyungie kantormu lebih dekat dari apartemen daripada kantornya._ "

"Ah, jadi Eomonim sudah ada di lobi lantai 1?" Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, meraih mantel _baby pink_ yang tergantung di kapstok kamar, "tunggu disana sebentar ya, Eomonim. Yoongi akan menyusul."

" _Lho? Hari ini Yoongi tidak bekerja?_ "

"Tidak. Yoongi..." kata-kata Yoongi menggantung sejenak di udara, "...Yoongi sedang tidak enak badan."

" _Tidak enak badan? Tidak enak badan bagaimana?"_

Ibu Taehyung adalah tipikal ibu-ibu kaya yang cerewet dan terlalu perhatian dengan detail hingga terkadang terasa menyebalkan. Ketika menjelang pernikahan dulu, gaun pengantin yang dipakai Yoongi berkali-kali ganti model karena ibu Taehyung selalu mengomel dan minta ini-itu. Kalau Yoongi berada di posisi desainer gaun pengantinnya, ia mungkin sudah pusing dan muak karena didatangi klien hampir lima kali dalam sehari.

"Meriang biasa, Eomonim. Sedikit pusing juga, tapi tidak apa-apa," kata Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan, "Eomonim tunggu saja di lobi, _ne?_ Yoongi sudah siap-siap turun."

Kemudian panggilan dimatikan. Yoongi beranjak menuju kaca di raksepatunya, memastikan ia tidak terlihat menyedihkan setelah kejadian kemarin. Bibirnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sayu cukup menjadi modal untuk benar-benar tidak enak badan.

Kalau begini, rencana _Seoul's one day trip_ dengan Jimin jelas gagal.

Yoongi menekan panggilan untuk Jimin seraya menutup pintu apartemen. Melangkah sedikit terburu karena tidak ingin membuat ibu Taehyung menunggu lebih lama.

" _Yoongi, kau sudah siap? Aku baru saja mau—_ "

"Jimin, maaf," potong Yoongi penuh penyesalan, "aku tidak bisa."

" _Apa? Kenapa?_ ".

"Ibu Taehyung datang kesini," Yoongi menjawab lirih, "mertuaku."

" _...O-oh._ "

Suara Jimin terdengar canggung. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah pada Jimin karena sudah membatalkan janji hari ini. "Ini diluar perkiraanku. Ibu Taehyung datang kesini tiba-tiba, tidak meneleponku atau Taehyung sendiri, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya karena bagaimanapun beliau masih mertuaku selama surat cerai belum keluar," terang Yoongi lagi, "maaf, Jimin. Sungguh."

" _Ya. Tidak apa-apa_ ," Jimin menjawab, masih canggung dan terkesan agak kaku, " _lalu, bagaimana dengan kau dan dia?_ ".

"Skenario," kata Yoongi dengan tawa terpaksa, "kami akan bermain rumah-tangga-baik-baik-saja. Ini semua usul Taehyung."

" _Dan kau tidak menolak?_ "

Yoongi tersentak. Kesan kaku dan canggung dalam suara Jimin berganti dengan kesan dingin. "Aku sudah menolaknya, _but he insisted me to do_."

" _Oh ya, tentu saja. Lelaki seperti dia akan terus memaksamu melakukan skenario bodoh itu kecuali kau memang benar-benar berhenti mencintainya_ ," Jimin berujar dingin, siapapun tahu ada ketidaksukaan yang besar dalam nada bicaranya, " _jadi jadwal kita dibatalkan?_ It's okay, it's not a big deal, though _. Aku pulang ke Busan, oke?_ "

Yoongi bergeming tidak menjawab. Napasnya terasa berat. Ia hanya berdiam di depan lift yang masih tertutup karena Yoongi tidak memencet tombolnya.

Kalau Yoongi boleh egois, ia tidak akan peduli dengan Taehyung dan ibunya dan memilih _basement_ untuk kembali ke apartemen Jimin. Kembali ke pelukan lelaki itu. Kembali ke dalam kehangatan lelaki itu yang baru Yoongi sadari sekarang.

"Ya," Yoongi menjawab lirih pada akhirnya, "berhati-hatilah."

Jimin tidak menimpali jawaban satu katapun namun panggilan ditutup oleh Jimin lebih dulu.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel. Semuanya terasa salah, termasuk apa yang Yoongi rasakan sekarang. Dua hari yang lalu ia masih mencintai Taehyung. Semalaman ini ia tidak ingin menjauh dari Jimin. Yoongi mengerang frustrasi. Semua hal tentang perasaan selalu tidak memiliki ujung yang jelas.

Tapi Jimin benar. Skenario bodoh ini tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan nyaris satu jam lebih di Park Hyatt Seoul, Taehyung menyetir mobilnya kembali ke apartemen.

Tiba di apartemennya, dadanya seperti ingin meledak karena jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras. Kegugupan menyerangnya dan membuat tengkuknya terasa lembap. Taehyung menahan jemarinya mengambang di udara, keragu-raguan membuka _password_ apartemen melingkupinya.

"Taehyung, kenapa tidak segera masuk saja?"

Taehyung berjengit kaget, mendongak melihat pintu unitnya terbuka dan ibunya berdiri sambil tersenyum. Napas Taehyung tercekat. _Ini dia_. "Eomma," sambil berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, Taehyung tersenyum kemudian maju dan memeluk ibunya, "Taehyung kangen sekali."

Taehyung memiliki postur tubuh tegap yang tinggi. Tinggi ibunya bahkan hanya sampai bahunya. "Iya, Eomma juga kangen sekali dengan Taehyung," balas ibunya lembut, mengusap punggung Taehyung yang dilapisi, "kamu habis lari-lari di tangga, ya?"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya kemudian merangkul ibunya memasuki apartemen.

Di depan televisi, Taehyung melihat Yoongi sedang menata meja dengan berbagai toples makanan ringan dan tiga gelas air jeruk. Yoongi mendongak, membuat mata mereka bertemu pandang dan sesuatu menyengat punggung Taehyung.

"Air jeruk, ya? Yoongi tahu sekali kesukaan Eomma," Ibu Taehyung tersenyum senang merasa tersanjung, menatap Yoongi yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan berbalik ke dapur.

Mata Taehyung mengikuti punggung Yoongi kemanapun wanita itu bergerak.

"Eomonim, sekarang sudah hampir jam makan siang," Yoongi berujar seraya menyibukkan diri di dapur, "kubuatkan _bulgalbi_ , ya."

"Apakah tidak terlalu lama kalau membuat _bulgalbi_?" tanya Ibu Taehyung, "harus memanggang daging dulu, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menyiapkan irisan dagingnya, lagipula setengah jam lagi sudah makan siang. _Bulgalbi_ matang ketika jam makan siang tiba," Yoongi tersenyum, mengambil daging sapi dari dalam kulkas dan bahan-bahan _bulgalbi_ lainnya.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo bantu Yoongi," Ibu Taehyung menepuk bahu Taehyung yang masih menanamkan pandangannya di punggung Yoongi, "supaya kamu tahu caranya memasak. Daripada cuma bisa masak _ramen_ kan?" ibunya terkekeh pelan, lembut menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, beranjak untuk menghampiri Yoongi dengan ragu-ragu.

Kemudian, kecanggungan hebat melingkupi keduanya.

Yoongi memilih sibuk dengan daging-dagingnya, menyiapkan berbagai bumbu dan mengupas kulit kentang. Taehyung berdiri bingung di sebelahnya, sebelum lelaki itu bergerak lebih dekat untuk menyentuh bahu Yoongi.

"Siapkan saja pemanggangnya," kata Yoongi. Nadanya datar.

Taehyung menurut, mengeluarkan pemanggang dan mulai menyiapkan api.

Kemudian, canggung lagi.

"Ini menggelikan," Yoongi bersuara setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit kebekuan membungkus mereka, "kau bilang kita berskenario, kan? Kenapa kau canggung sekali?"

Taehyung terdiam. Mengambil sebuah kentang kemudian mengupas kulitnya dengan _peeler_. "Entahlah," katanya lirih.

"Memang seharusnya kita tidak berbohong, Tae," Yoongi menghela napas, " _we should tell Eomonim what's really happening between us._ Kebohongan lebih lama akan menimbulkan kebohongan yang lebih besar lagi."

Taehyung terdiam lagi. Menatap Yoongi yang sedang memanggang daging lekat-lekat. Ia baru sadar poni Yoongi sudah terlalu panjang dibanding ketika ia menyadarinya. Sisi wajah perempuan itu sedikit tertutup oleh helaian cokelatnya yang lembut. "Aku—" Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, "—minta maaf."

Yoongi bergeming. Menyibukkan diri dengan membolak-balik daging di atas pemanggang.

"Maaf memang tidak cukup untukmu," Taehyung berujar, mencoba menjelaskan meskipun ia tahu Yoongi bisa saja tidak mendengarnya, "kau boleh membenciku selamanya. Mungkin sampai mati."

"Apa dengan membencimu membuatmu kembali padaku?" Yoongi mendongak, menatap sepasang bola mata Taehyung yang kelam; bola mata yang Yoongi sukai sampai kemarin, "apa dengan membencimu membuat lukaku sembuh? Membuat semua situasi ini baik-baik saja?"

"Ketika semua sudah berakhir, maka berakhirlah," lanjut Yoongi, masih menengadah untuk menatap Taehyung yang membeku di tempatnya, "kita tidak perlu mencoba membangun kebenaran diatasnya. Kau memang tidak mencintaiku, apa baiknya berpura-pura di depan Eomonim? Eomonim mungkin saja marah, tapi kemarahan itu memang yang seharusnya terjadi. Kau terlalu takut. Kau terlalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau egois. Kau ingin melindungi dirimu sendiri."

" _Don't leave the deep scars once again, Tae,"_ Taehyung bersumpah ada sesuatu yang menyobek jantungnya ketika melihat air mata luruh di pipi Yoongi, " _losing you was the scar I don't want to suffer again."_

Taehyung bungkam. Namun tubuhnya bergerak menarik Yoongi hingga perempuan itu tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

" _What can I say is just sorry, Yoongi,_ " bisik Taehyung, merasakan getaran halus dalam pelukannya. Yoongi terisak. "Dan laki-laki pecundang sepertiku tidak pernah pantas untukmu."

"Kau bukan pecundang," Yoongi berujar pelan mirip bisikan, "kau hanya tidak mencintaiku. Itu saja."

"Maka kita harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Eomonim, Tae," kata Yoongi, melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendongak dan menorehkan senyum meyakinkan di wajahnya, "karena bersembunyi di belakang kebohongan adalah sia-sia."

Taehyung mengangguk. Yoongi benar. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong lagi.

 _Bulgalbi_ dan sup kentang terhidang di atas meja tepat jam dua belas siang. Taehyung ikut menyiapkan tiga mangkuk nasi dan peralatan makan lainnya, membuat ibunya melontarkan pujian yang membuat Taehyung sendiri menyeringai. "Rajin sekali, Taehyungie? Yoongi-ya, kau harus tahu kalau Taehyung tidak pernah mau membantu menyiapkan meja makan kecuali Eomma yang menyuruhnya."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan tiga gelas air putih di sisi masing-masing mangkuk. Diliriknya Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan sendok dan sumpit dengan serbet sebelum di letakkan di sisi lain masing-masing mangkuk.

Rasa sakit menjalar cepat di dadanya namun secepat itu pula rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Ini adalah momen terakhirnya bersama Taehyung sebelum surat perceraian keluar dan resmi memisahkan mereka.

Taehyung duduk berdampingan dengan Yoongi, dengan ibu Taehyung duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Ibu Taehyung memuji betapa lezatnya makan siang yang dibuat Yoongi, betapa Taehyung yang beruntung mendapatkan istri secantik dan sesempurna Yoongi.

Tapi tetap saja. _What is worse than realizing that we would never be good enough?_

Tepat setelah sendok dan sumpit diletakkan, Yoongi memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah dan berujar tegas namun dengan suara yang gemetar. Suara yang berusaha menyembunyikan keputusasaannya. Suara yang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa hal ini adalah yang terbaik yang seharusnya dilakukan, sesakit apapun akibat yang diterima.

"Eomonim, kami memutuskan untuk bercerai."

* * *

Tidak mudah memang mengatakan kejujuran. Namun kebohongan akan lebih tidak mudah lagi di penghujung hari.

Ini bukan April Mop. Yoongi mengatakan secara lugas tentang keputusannya dan Taehyung untuk bercerai. _Atau keputusannya_. Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak merespon apapun tentang gugatan itu, namun dengan diamnya Taehyung tentang gugatan cerai dari Yoongi, Yoongi sudah tahu apa jawaban Taehyung selanjutnya.

Ibu Taehyung naik pitam. Murka setelah Taehyung menjelaskan penyebab mengapa ia dan Yoongi bercerai. Jungkook dipanggil. Perempuan itu datang dengan wajah ketakutan, nyaris menjadi korban tamparan ibu Taehyung namun Yoongi cepat mencegahnya.

"Eomonim tidak perlu menampar Jungkook-ssi," kata Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan gejolak amarah yang meluap-luap dalam diri mertuanya, "dan tidak ada yang perlu ditampar disini."

"Perempuan jalang!" tidak berhasil dengan tamparannya, ibu Taehyung memuntahkan semua kata-kata kasar tentang pelacur dan sebagainya, "beraninya menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain! Jangan berlagak seperti cecurut! Diam saja, gemetar di sudut rumah!"

"Eomonim!" Yoongi nyaris meninggikan suaranya, tidak menyangka ibu Taehyung semarah ini, "Jungkook-ssi bukan jalang seperti yang Eomonim katakan! Pernikahan kami adalah karena perjodohan, Taehyung sudah memiliki Jungkook-ssi sebelum pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Tidak ada salahnya bagi Taehyung untuk mempertahankan Jungkook-ssi. Taehyung hanya tidak bisa menolak permintaan terakhir Abeoji. Itu saja!"

"Kamu dilukai dan kamu membelanya?!" mata ibu Taehyung nyalang menatap Yoongi, tidak luput juga telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Jungkook seolah menunjukkan bahwa ada sampah menjijikkan yang harus dibuang.

Yoongi terdiam. Napasnya ikut naik-turun karena amarah ibu Taehyung yang menguar. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Jungkook duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jungkook dengan tubuh menegak kaku. Namun bukan itu yang Yoongi lihat.

Tapi tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang bertautan di bawah meja. Gemetar hebat. Namun erat seolah tidak akan saling melepaskan.

Sembilu kasat mata kembali menohok Yoongi. Pandangannya memburam. Hal itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa Taehyung mencintai Jungkook sepenuh jiwanya. _Jungkook, dan bukan Yoongi_.

"Eomonim," Yoongi kembali bersuara, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, "aku tidak dilukai. Aku baik-baik saja, karena aku memahami bahwa Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook, bukan Min Yoongi."

Perut Jungkook menegang setelah mendengar kalimat bernada final dari Yoongi. Taehyung menengadah dan menemukan Yoongi tersenyum lembut padanya.

Senyum yang menggambarkan bahwa Yoongi sepenuhnya merelakan Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga jika Taehyung terus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jungkook dari semua orang. Hidup di bawah bayang-bayang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Jungkook-ssi bukan perebut. Ia murni memiliki Taehyung sebelum aku, dan secara tersirat akulah yang merebut Taehyung darinya," Yoongi menjelaskan dengan suara lembut dan nada yang tenang. Ditatapnya wajah kaku ibu Taehyung yang tidak menyangka menantu kesayangannya mengucapkan hal seperti itu. "Aku berencana mengunjungi Lee & Ko dalam minggu ini, mengurus surat perceraian secepat mungkin supaya masalah juga selesai secepatnya," terang Yoongi lagi, "aku menjamin tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan dalam hal ini. Mungkin aku _sedikit_ terluka, namun hal itu tidak lebih dari sekadar perasaan yang hadir sekilas."

"Eomonim," Yoongi tersenyum, berlutut di hadapan ibu Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan raut yang sukar dijelaskan, "ini mungkin sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi aku mohon, terimalah Jungkook seperti Eomonim menerimaku."

* * *

The Bastille menyanyi keras di _speaker_ sementara Toyota Avalon itu melaju mulus melewati jalan tol.

Jimin menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang, sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke kemudi mobil mengikuti irama lagu. Bayangan Busan, rumah, ibu dan kedua adiknya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang daripada ketika menerima telepon dari Yoongi bahwa _trip_ mereka dibatalkan.

Sejujurnya, Jimin cukup menyesal karena sudah berbicara dalam intonasi dingin pada Yoongi yang jelas-jelas dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan. Jimin bisa saja meminta maaf, namun ia sedang tidak ingin menghubungi Yoongi saat ini.

Lagu yang disetel Jimin terhubung dari ponselnya melalui _bluetooth._ Jimin punya banyak koleksi lagu di ponselnya—terimakasih untuk Tidal yang menyediakan banyak lagu keren yang Jimin suka dan membuatnya tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak memori untuk menyimpan lagu.

Ponselnya terpasang di _phone holder_ di _dashboard_ mobil. Layarnya yang lebar membuat Jimin otomatis melirik jika ada sesuatu yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Kali ini, KakaoTalk dari Yoongi.

Kening Jimin mengerut heran. Diraihnya ponselnya kemudian menyentuh notifikasi KakaoTalk itu sehingga pesan dari Yoongi terbuka.

'We chose to tell his mom what's really happening. _Rasanya menyiksa tapi kau benar, skenario itu bodoh. Hati-hati menyetirnya, ya. Salam untuk ibumu.'_

Garis tipis yang dibentuk bibir Jimin melebar hingga menjadi senyum lega.

Pesan itu pendek saja. Tersirat, namun membuat perjalanannya ke Busan terasa jauh lebih ringan.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah Yoongi menjatuhkan cerai pada Taehyung, surat perceraian keluar. Dua kolom tanda tangan sudah diisi olehnya dan Taehyung dan mereka resmi bercerai. Awalnya keputusan ini sangat ditentang; ibu Taehyung yang murka luar biasa dan nyaris menampar Taehyung karena—ada beberapa gumaman tentang _kurang ajar_ yang keluar _._ Kedua orangtua Yoongi juga sama tidak percayanya namun Yoongi berhasil menyelesaikan perkaranya baik-baik. Lalu, mereka benar-benar resmi bercerai.

"Terimakasih," Taehyung tersenyum setelah keluar dari kantor firma hukum Lee & Ko yang membantu menangani perceraian mereka, "terimakasih dan maaf."

"Terimakasihnya dua kali?" canda Yoongi, tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Taehyung, "kau lega, kan? Aku juga kalau begitu."

" _Well_ ," Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, " _I have to go._ Bukannya aku kabur dan ingin cepat-cepat jauh darimu, ya. Kau harus tahu kalau kau adalah perempuan terbaik yang pernah kukenal, bahkan di atas Jungkook."

" _Don't compare me with her,_ " Yoongi berujar, masih tersenyum, "aku yakin Jungkook juga tidak suka disamakan dengan perempuan lain. _Yeah_ , _I have to go too._ Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan segan-segan untuk meneleponku. Kita bercerai bukan berarti kita tidak pernah saling kenal, kan?"

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk hangat bahu tegap Taehyung. "Kalau kau juga membuat Jungkook menangis, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," ia terkekeh lagi sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Oh ya," Yoongi menahan langkahnya, menoleh melewati bahu pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, "sampaikan salamku untuk Jungkook," lanjutnya, meneruskan langkah kemudian.

Taehyung tersenyum, menatap punggung Yoongi sampai wanita itu masuk ke mobil dan melaju pergi.

* * *

Dua minggu itu pula, Jimin beristirahat di Busan tanpa perlu memikirkan seluruh pekerjaan dan beban dalam hidupnya. Busan membantu memulihkan semua rasa penat dan Jimin tahu sudah saatnya ia harus kembali ke Jerman.

"Terimakasih, Paman," Jimin mengulas senyum sopan pada supir taksi yang baru saja membantunya menurunkan koper. Pintu masuk bandara Incheon terbuka lebar seolah menyuruh Jimin untuk cepat-cepat menjemput penerbangannya.

Setelah memberikan beberapa _won_ sebagai tip atas ungkapan terimakasihnya, Jimin memasuki bandara sambil menyeret kopernya.

Ah. Jerman. Dari Incheon lalu mendarat di Frankfurt, kemudian Jimin akan berkendara mobil menuju Papenburg.

Jimin mendesah, memandangi _boarding pass_ yang terselip di paspor. Setengah jam lagi ia kembali menghirup udara Jerman, meninggalkan ibu dan kedua adiknya sampai liburan Natal tiba. Sedikit-banyak Jimin merindukan Jerman, kesibukannya di _shipyard company_ , apartemennya yang nyaman, makanannya. Apapun.

Setelah melewati _gate_ pemeriksaan, Jimin menyeret kopernya menuju ruang tunggu. Harum roti dan kopi dari gerai makanan membuat nafsu makannya naik, namun menyadari ada seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri dari duduknya di sofa seberang membuat langkah Jimin terpaku di tempat.

Seseorang itu Yoongi, tenggelam dalam _sweater oversized_ merah, celana panjang hitam dan syal abu-abu, membuat Jimin begitu terkejut hingga terpaku. Kedua pipinya memerah; musim gugur tahun ini dipenuhi badai dan angin kencang.

Karena jujur saja, _Jimin would never expected Yoongi would waited for him, alone in this chilling fall season,_ setengah jam sebelum penerbangan Jimin ke Jerman.

"Hai," Yoongi tersenyum, mengangkat tangan menyapa, "sudah jam setengah sepuluh, sebentar lagi penerbanganmu, kan? Kau harus cepat-cepat pergi ke _gate_ -mu karena setengah jam itu bukan waktu yang—"

Kata-kata Yoongi urung terselesaikan bersamaan dengan Jimin yang memagut bibirnya. Lembut, manis dan memabukkan.

Mata Yoongi terpejam; tangannya terangkat mencengkeram mantel cokelat Jimin. Lembut membalas _deep kiss_ dari lelaki itu. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak ciuman dari Jimin setelah ini. _Because she was completely falling for him._ Karena lelaki itu, Park Jimin, selama 12 tahun tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Bahkan sampai hari ini. Besok. Lusa. Dan selamanya.

Jimin menyudahi ciumannya, tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang masih merona; entah karena udara dingin atau karena tindakan nekatnya barusan. Menunduk, Yoongi menjilat bibirnya gugup—yang diasumsikan otak kotor Jimin sebagai 'menikmati ciuman darinya'.

"Setengah jam sebelum penerbanganku dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan ciuman yang kutunggu selama 12 tahun," kata Jimin penuh kemenangan seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Yoongi mengerjap. Senyum lebarnya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

 _"Atau seorang laki-laki mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara karena sudah mendapatkanku, seperti Judd Nelson."_

 _Well, Jimin already got her now._

###

 _Every story has its beginning, plot and ending. Whether it is happy or sad, those ending was the beginning of the other._ Maka dengan berakhirnya cerita Taehyung dan Yoongi, bersamaan dengan itu, cerita tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook serta Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja dimulai.

.

.

* * *

 **author's note:** FINALLY FINAL CHAPTER! Alhamdulillah... *sujud syukur*

cie happy ending cie. cie balik sama kopelnya sendiri-sendiri :p maaf sejuta kali buat taegi shipper, aku nggak bisa nyatuin taehyung-yoongi kalo taehyungnya udah ditalak gitu sama yoongi. soalnya kalo dipersatukan, ceritanya bakal kayak cinta fitri nantinya :p berseason-season, wkwkwk.

nanggung banget ya 9 chapter doang? yang mau ada chapter 10-nya, ayo angkat tangan, trus voting, mau taekook/minyoon/yugyeom-jungkook, ato terserah deh.

i wrote this ff with all my feels. senang, sedih, ngamuk, terluka /halah/ dan semoga feelsku nyampe ke kalian semua para readers. maklum masih amatiran kan, udah ada banyak senpai-senpai yang kalo nulis feelsnya kerasa banget sampe kebaperan berhari-hari, nah, karena itulah aku buka kritik selebar-lebarnya sepuas-puasnya ke kalian, dengan tujuan aku bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya :) honestly i'm got so shock with your reviews, my dearest readers. makasih banget huhu :') terharuuu~ dan sekarang the affair udah selesai, nggak nyangka :')

i'm so grateful to say THANK YOU ARIGATOU KAMSAHAMNIDA MAKASIH XIE XIE ASDFGHJKL APALAH APALAH. yang ikut gregetan, ikut kebaperan, ikut nunggu, ikut baca, SEMUANYA :')

author's note-nya panjang ya? pasti bosen wkwk.

semangat ya ujian akhir sekolahnya^^)9 belajar dulu, baru nonton bangtan di MAMA 2016 kalo udah kelar belajarnya :D

sekali lagi, makasih banyak untuk yang selalu baca dan nunggu-nunggu updatenya the affair :) soonshim sayang kaliaaaan~ {}

 ** _Woof ya!  
-Soonshimie._**


End file.
